The Flaming Dragon Slayer
by DragonsForce91
Summary: Natsu and his friends continue to enjoy their lives as part of Fairy Tail. However, their lives is about to take a turn for the worse. As Natsu and Lucy begin to discover feelings beyond friendship, a powerful enemy arrives. Who are this threat and will Natsu and his friends survive? [Book 5]
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Rising

The Flaming Dragon Slayer

**A/N: Hello, my fellow readers welcome to my next story. This story is the next book in my major crossover. 'The Flaming Dragon Slayer' takes place at the same time as 'The Substitute Shinigami' and after any other main arc story, so far. Based on my outline of the story, it should be my second longest story behind 'The Red Fox.' This story will take a while to complete. However, by the time I write this first chapter, I will be releasing the seventh chapter of 'The Substitute Shinigami,' meaning I am far ahead of schedule, which is a good thing for me. I do not have to rush. By the way, this story also takes place after Grand Magic Games, but only to a certain point. For example, the announcement of Fairy Tail's victory occurs, but nothing else. Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter of 'The Flaming Dragon Slayer.'**

**It has been a few days since the victory at the Grand Magic Games. They celebrate their victory and now move on to their new journey. However, darkness lurks around the corner of this journey. As Team Natsu completes their latest job, little do they know, their fates are about to change.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 1: Darkness Rising

It is just another day in Magnolia Town. A group of four people and one cat exit the train as they walk towards their destination. A young man with pink hair and a white scarf walk out of the train with his body dragging a bit. He wears a one sleeve, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, which is tuck in and zip up. He also wears a wristband on his right wrist. He tries to shake of the motion sickness he has had for the past hour. He follows a young woman with blonde hair, who wears a white short blouse with a blue heart on her chest. She also wears blue nylons with knee length brown boots and a blue mini-skirt with a white belt holding a set of keys.

"Luuccyyy," said the pink-haired man.

"What is it Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"Where are we going after the guild?" asked Natsu.

"Don't you have other things to do with your time?" asked Lucy.

"I want to spend my time with you," stated Natsu with a pout on his face.

Lucy sighs and decides to say nothing else.

Two other people watch the blonde and pink-haired with interest.

"Why doesn't he just let her have her space?" asked a black-haired man.

The man wears blue pants, a purple shirt, a gray vest, and a white coat.

"He just wants to spent time with her," replied a scarlet-haired woman.

The woman wears knight armor on her upper body with a blue skirt and black knee length boots.

"Erza, what will you do if I spent every moment of the day with you?" asked the man.

"Well, Gray, I will tear you apart and tell you to stay put," replied Erza.

Gray gulps and becomes silent as he watches Lucy argue with Natsu.

Another member of the team flies over the group with his paws on his mouth looking towards Natsu and Lucy.

"They liiikkkkeee each other," said the blue cat with wings.

"Happy what are you doing up there?" asked Natsu.

"Nothing Natsu!" shouted the cat as he flies towards his friend.

The small team head sigh in relief when they near a familiar building in the outskirts of Magnolia Town. They do miss the old location of their guild, but home is where members of Fairy Tail are, not the location.

"Finally, we are home," said Gray.

"Listen," said Erza. "How about I go ahead and tell the master about our mission. It was a simple job, so I doubt everyone is needed."

"Are you sure?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah," replied Erza.

"All right!" shouted Natsu. "Hey Lucy, what do you want to do?"

"I'm going home," replied Lucy.

"Aw, but that's boring, but oh well. Let's go home," said Natsu.

Lucy sweats drops as Natsu and Happy head towards her home. Last, she checked he has his own home, yet for some reason he continuously barges into hers. Lucy groans as she follows her two friends.

Meanwhile, Erza and Gray chuckle as they watch the interaction between their friends. Those two always give a good show. In fact, they wonder if this is a simple brother and sister bond or something more. Nevertheless, both Erza and Gray head into the guild to talk to Makarov.

*SC*

Lucy approaches her house. She grabs her keys to the door, but she realizes something is missing. She looks around noticing the long pathway going through the city and the riverbank nearby. She looks to her right and then to her left. Suddenly, it dawns on her. Where is Natsu? Was he not just in front of her? Lucy hears noises above her and she looks up. Her right eyebrow begins to twitch noticing Natsu and Happy entering through her window. She could have sworn she locked it before she left.

"Doors exist for a reason!" shouted Lucy.

*SC*

Lucy sighs in relief as she sits in her tub enjoying her bubbly bath. It has been a few days since she has had a chance to enjoy herself. In fact, this is usually the only time she does get a chance to relax. Normally, she spends most of her time with Natsu. He also seems to find a way to interrupt her during the times she wants privacy. It is not, as if she does not want him around her, it is just he over does it. He practically spends every waking moment with her. Heck, there are nights when he enters her home and sleeps on the same bed. She even wakes up with her own arms wrapped around him.

The blonde woman groans as she continues to think about the situation. She wonders why she puts up with Natsu. Sure, he is her friend. Well, actually he is her first friend ever since she left her original home. Natsu is the person who changed her life forever. She is grateful for him, but even friends have to know their limits. He acts more than a friend. This is something she seriously does not want to think about when it comes to Natsu. There are so many times when she thought he wanted something more than friendship, only for it to blow up in her face.

Nevertheless, he almost spends the entire week with her. For once, she will like to spend a day out of the week without him hanging over her, a day to herself.

At this moment, Lucy decides to finish her bath. She is sure she spent a handful of time inside the restroom. She knows Natsu and Happy are in her bedroom and the last thing she needs is for him to cause any damage. Slowly, Lucy exits her bathroom and enters her bedroom. She notices Natsu and Happy asleep on her bed while the young woman sighs knowing he has not showered for over a day.

"Could this get any worse?" asked Lucy to herself.

*SC*

Makarov travels to his desk sitting down once he reaches his chair. He sighs and begins to massage his temples. The past few days have been concerning. Gildarts and Laxus have reported weird sightings during their personal journeys. Recently, he received news about villages under attack by an unknown force. Makarov does not know what to do about the situation. So far, there have been over ten village attacks with minimal survivors. Furthermore, none of the surviving villagers is able to provide any reason for the attack. The attacks range from one person to four people responsible. However, the villagers do recall the group of attackers asking for some information regarding a key. So far, each attack has been on a small scale. Makarov wonders what this key is and why this group of people is after it. Makarov does know that eventually the group of mages will stop attacking small villages and begin attacking large cities if they do not find what they are looking for.

The Fairy Tail master sighs again as he stands up from his chair. For now, he can do nothing. The group of mages is attacking at a small scale and nobody considers them a threat. In fact, Makarov himself did not consider them a threat and was planning to send a small group of his mages to deal with the problem. However, the situation is getting worse and there are possibilities the group of mages are stronger than they appear.

A knock occurs on his door, as he tells the person to enter. The door opens revealing Laxus and Mirajane. Laxus wears a blue muscle shirt with red pants and a brown coat. Mirajane wears her usual outfit consisting of a maroon dress with a pleated skirt.

"I want to know what is going on," said Mirajane.

"Laxus," said Makarov.

"Sorry, but Bickslow tends to speak about things he shouldn't," replied Laxus.

"Is there a threat?" asked Mirajane.

"I'm not sure, but a group of mages have been attacking small villages," said Makarov. "All I know is that they are after some key, but I have no idea why."

"Based on some surviving villagers, these people are strong and seem to have some major goal," said Laxus. "Lamia Scale is sending a small team of their mages to investigate a recent attack."

"All right, for now we must keep quiet," said Makarov. "The last thing we need to a panic."

"A panic?" inquired Mirajane.

"We do not know how important this key is," said Makarov. "If these mages are serious, they might attack larger cities in the future."

Mirajane nods her head in understanding. Makarov dismisses the two S-Class mages as he returns to massaging his head. This is going to be a long day.

*SC*

Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy walk into a ruined forest. Lyon wears a short, high-collared tunic with blue pants and gray boots. He rubs his silver hair as he tries to figure out the situation in front of him. Next to him, Sherry wears a black vest top and a matching skirt. Her pink hair moves in the wind as she too tries to figure out the issue at hand.

"Isn't this a forest?" asked Sherry.

"Yes," replied Lyon.

"I don't remember a river or lake nearby," added Sherry. "Not even an ocean is near."

"I know," said Lyon.

Lyon and Sherry stand in the middle a forest where no body of water is near. It will take at least two hours to reach the nearest water source. However, in front of them is a forest with water on the ground. Lyon and Sherry stand near the edge of the water on dry ground, but as they far into the forest, the unusual body of water stretches for miles. In fact, the further they look, the deeper the water becomes. Lyon notices the water reaching the lower areas of the trunk of the trees.

Sherry decides to walk into the water, but Lyon stops her before she touches it. The pink-haired woman stares at Lyon looking for some sort of explanation.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sherry.

Lyon releases as he walks towards a nearby bush. He picks a single leaf from the bush as he walks towards the body of water. Lyon raises his hand holding the leaf above the water and then he releases the leaf.

Sherry watches as gravity pulls the leaf towards the water. The moment the leaf touches the water, a small amount of steam occurs surprising Sherry.

"Hm, so the water is at a boiling point," said Lyon as the leaf disappears.

"What…?" questioned Sherry.

A step further and she could have bad burn marks on her feet. Sherry looks forward noticing the mile long body of water covering the forest ground.

"This is definitely the work of somebody strong," said Lyon. "It is someone with a powerful water magic."

Lyon decides to return to the villager they came from. At this point, it will be impossible to head to the next village, which is their goal.

Around an hour later, they begin to see the village they came from. However, the moment Lyon and Sherry approach the village, they see the destruction of the village.

"What happened here?" asked Sherry. "We were gone for about two hours."

"Damn it," started Lyon. "We just missed the person. It makes sense since the water is still hot and has not cooled off yet."

"What do we do?" asked Sherry.

"For now, we return to Lamia Scale," said Lyon. "I'm afraid we are dealing with someone powerful or in this case, some people."

Soon after, Lyon and Sherry begin their journey back to Lamia Scale.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, the end of chapter 1. I like this chapter. I think it is a good opening for the story, but that is my opinion. So, what does everyone else think? Please review and give me your thoughts. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tension between Friends

The Flaming Dragon Slayer

**A/N: Another day at the guild, but this day brings tension. However, this is not tension of darkness, but tension of friendship. Natsu and Lucy go through another day, but this time it will be a bit harsh. Will Natsu and Lucy make it through the day in one piece?**

**Hello again. Here is another chapter to 'The Flaming Dragon Slayer.' This chapter is a bit slow, but all my multiple chapter stories begin like this. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 2: Tension between Friends

Lucy walks into the guild with a sigh. Once again, Natsu spent the night on her bed. Sometimes he annoys her to no end. It will be only a matter of time before he bursts through the door and begins following her like a lost puppy. Why does he choose her to annoy? Why would he not choose somebody else?

The blonde woman rubs the back of her neck. It is a bit difficult to sleep on the same bed since he practically takes up the whole bed. She has to sleep on edge of the bed, which gets uncomfortable after a while.

Lucy heads towards the bar noticing Mirajane with a smile on her face. At least somebody is having a good day.

"Hey Lucy," said Mirajane.

"Hi Mira," replied a grumpy Lucy.

"Let me guess," started Mirajane. "Was it Natsu again?"

Lucy shakes her head up and down with a pout on her face. Mirajane giggles a bit as she serves Lucy a nice drink.

"Here you go," said Mirajane.

"Thanks Mira," said Lucy.

Lucy begins to drink down her liquid. It is smoothing as she enjoys it. However, her enjoyment ends the moment a familiar person opens the door to the guild.

"I'm here!" shouted Natsu.

"Oh look dragon breath is here," said Gray.

Immediately, Natsu is front of Gray staring at the ice mage.

"What was icicle?" asked Natsu.

"You heard me pinky," retorted Gray.

Natsu growls at Gray as the two mages begin to fight each other. It does not take long for Erza to appear knocking the two mages away from each other.

"Come on, it is still early in the morning," said Erza. "No fighting, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," said the two mages as they hug each other.

Once everyone clears up, Natsu turns his attention to Lucy at the bar. A huge grin appears on his face. Even though her back is to him, she has a lovely figure to him. What he does not understand is why people ignore Lucy when she tries to use her figure to her advantage. Natsu shrugs. At least nobody will go after her, but why would he care. Natsu runs up to Lucy.

"Lucy!" shouted Natsu.

Lucy groans at Natsu's loud voice. For once, he should quiet down. For crying aloud, she has not had the chance to sleep well.

"Lucy!" shouted Natsu. "Want to do something today? How about we search for a new mission?"

Lucy rubs her head as she tries to keep herself calm.

"Lucy!" shouted Natsu again. "Lucy, are you listening? Lucy!"

Soon, Lucy begins to growl at Natsu's constant pestering. As Natsu continues to bug Lucy, she finally reaches her peak as she slams her fist onto the bar.

"Enough Natsu!" shouted Lucy causing Natsu and the guild to go quiet. "You keep bugging me every day! We spend every single waking moment together! I would like to rest on my own without you constantly interrupting my day! Don't you have other people to mess with? Why is it always me? I know you have other friends! Bug them! I want my privacy! Is it so hard to ask for? Well is it? You have Happy with you! So leave me alone!"

Immediately, Lucy places her hands on her mouth with wide eyes. She completely lost her temper to the point that she yelled at Natsu. She turns her attention to Natsu's face again and realizes the pain on his facial features. Lucy remembers every word she said to Natsu and begins to feel guilty.

Natsu begins to back away slowly as Lucy's words sink into his mind. He turns around walks toward the guild doors. The only thing running through Natsu's mind is Lucy's words. He begins to think about all the times he hanged around Lucy. She is always smiling, so he thought he would keep making her smile, but he did not realize his presence disturbed her.

Lucy watches as Natsu heads towards the door. In her mind, she keeps telling herself to speak and tell him to stop. She keeps telling herself to apologize.

"Natsu!" shouted Lucy.

Natsu ignores Lucy and opens the door as he begins to leave.

"No wait!" shouted Lucy as she begins to stand up.

Natsu continues to ignore Lucy as he closes the door.

"I'm sorry!" shouted Lucy, but Natsu never heard her.

Mirajane grabs Lucy's shoulder causing the blonde woman to stop.

"Let him cool off," said Mirajane.

Lisanna, Mirajane's sister watches with wide eyes. She could not believe Lucy would say such a thing to Natsu. The first thing that runs through Lisanna's mind is to punch Lucy and send the blonde down the gutter, but the white-haired woman holds still trying not to cause another scene.

Lucy sits back down with tears running down her cheeks. She did not mean to say those words to Natsu. She let her anger get the best of her. Lucy wraps her arms around her trying to calm down. How could she have said such words to Natsu? Lucy breathes in and out and decides to wait for Natsu to cool down before she looks for him and apologizes.

*SC*

Two days have passed since Lucy has last seen Natsu. Of course, she decides to give him a bit more time to calm down before she approaches her friend. However, as each hour passes she cannot hope to think that he wants to avoid her now. Lucy walks through her apartment hoping at every corner Natsu will be waiting.

However, it does not happen. Lucy has not seen Natsu for two days. Within these two days, she has become lonely. She never knew Natsu has such a strong impact on her. She finally realizes how much of his company is important to her. At this moment, she knows she needs Natsu in her life. She knows she must apologize to him. This entire time she is wrong. It is lonely without him. Even though Levy and Erza have visited Lucy the past two days, it is not the same without Natsu. Natsu is important to her. He is her friend. He is her light. He is the person she lo….

Lucy's eyes widen. What was she about to think? No, Natsu is just her best friend, nothing more. However, Lucy's heart continues to beat at a rapid pace. The blonde woman wonders where Natsu has been for the past two days. He has to be somewhere. Perhaps she should return to the guild to check if he is there.

*SC*

Lucy approaches the guild after a decent shower and a new set of clothes. Her heart continues to beat rapidly. What happens if he is there? What would she do? What would she say?

The young woman takes a deep breath and opens the door. She notices everyone still doing their usual activities, but she realizes a person missing from the group of people. Lucy turns her head right and left looking for the person she needs to apologize to, but she does not find him.

'_Where is Natsu?'_ wondered Lucy.

Levy, the young blue-haired mage stares at Lucy. She sighs as she stands up and heads towards Lucy.

Lucy notices her friend, who stops before her.

"Are you looking for Natsu?" asked Levy.

Lucy nods her head up and down.

"Well, Natsu and Happy went on a mission for the past two days. They should be back soon," said Levy.

Lucy's face shows her disappointment. All the courage she gained went down the drain. She was hoping to restore her friendship, but it seems like she has to wait.

*SC*

Natsu and Happy walk down the dirt road. Well, Happy flies over Natsu watching his pink-haired friend walk. Happy can tell that Natsu has been unhappy in the past few days. Ever since Lucy said those words to Natsu, he has been upset. Happy wanted to talk to Natsu, but he does not know what to say to the dragon slayer.

Natsu continues to walk. Lucy's words to him hurt him. He never thought he bothered her that much. However, he wanted to spend time with her. All Natsu can do now is respect her wishes. If that makes her happy, then he will leave her alone.

*SC*

The celestial spirit mage enters her home. The day had been harsh. Sure, all she did is spend time with Levy, Erza, and Mirajane, but the purpose of her visit is to talk to Natsu. However, it did not work well as she cried out.

"I'm so sorry Natsu," said Lucy. "Please, I need to tell you I'm sorry. Come back soon."

Lucy decides to take a bath and go to bed.

The next morning, Lucy wakes up and rolls over to the side Natsu usual sleeps on. However, like the past two mornings, Natsu is not there. Her hand slides down the bed and pillow missing the warm of Natsu's body. She cannot believe how much she misses the pink-haired man. In fact, the bed feels cold without him there.

"I miss him," said Lucy. "Argh, but what does this mean?"

Lucy takes a simple shower since she does not know what will happen in the day. Last thing she wants is to head off on a job for days without showering.

*SC*

Lucy enters the Fairy Tail guild. As usual, it is the same commotion, but this time she notices somebody else in the guild. It is none other than Natsu Dragneel, the very person she wanted to talk to for the past three days.

Natsu notices Lucy and begins to ponder on what to do. He wants to talk to her, but her words remind him on what she feels. He knows she wants him to leave her alone. She made it clear. How could he have not noticed her displeasure? If he had known earlier, then he would have left her alone sooner. The dragon slayer stands up and begins walking towards the door. Happy follows Natsu while staying quiet.

Gray approaches Natsu to start a fight, but the dragon slayer passes him without speaking surprising the ice mage. He turns around and notices Lucy at the door entrance. Immediately, he realizes the situation at hand. In fact, he notices Natsu approaching Lucy. He wonders if the two are going to talk out the issue between them.

Lucy notices Natsu approaching causing her to freeze. She wonders what Natsu plans to do waiting for him to make the first move. However, her eyes widen the moment Natsu passes her without saying a single word. Happy looks at Lucy before he decides follows Natsu.

Mirajane sighs as the two teammates have yet to make amends. However, she did notice something. In both of their face there is something more.

'_I wonder,'_ thought Mirajane.

A dark smirk appears on Mirajane the moment she realizes what Natsu and Lucy might hold for each other. However, she needs to make sure first. From today, operation NaLu begins.

*SC*

Deep in the forest of Fiore, a rabbit hops around the forest ground enjoying its time. The rabbit nibbles on some food as its ears pick up strange noises. The rabbit looks up alarmed. The small creature turns its head around searching for signs of any predators, but nothing shows. Soon, the rabbit returns to its food until suddenly, a large creatures jumps from the shaded areas of the forest grabbing the rabbit with its teeth and killing it instantly. The creature has red eyes, but the dark forest protects its identity. Soon, it growls and then howls scaring off all nearby animals. A new predator has arrived.

*SC*

**A/N: This is probably my shortest chapter ever written since I first started my writings. Oh well, the length will be made up in future chapters. Normally, I would concentrate on multiple situations, but I choose to stay with a development in Natsu and Lucy. However, the main storyline will pick up the next chapter. However, I did add the last paragraph because I want to give something more. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Start on a New Adventure

The Flaming Dragon Slayer

**A/N: Lyon and Sherry return to Lamia Scale alerting their guild master about the situation at hand. Ooba decides to alert Fairy Tail since the path of destruction continues to head towards Magnolia Town. Meanwhile, the tension between Natsu and Lucy continues as Lucy tries to find ways to apologize to Natsu. As Team Natsu takes a new mission, will Lucy be able to restore her relationship with Natsu?**

**My last chapter was a bit slow. This chapter will move on with the main plot. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 3: Start on a New Adventure

Lyon and Sherry return to Lamia Scale. Their journey took a few days, but they did rush as quickly as they could. They must report the damage they saw as quickly as possible. Once they enter the building, they rush towards their guild master Ooba Babasaama.

An elderly woman turns her attention towards the returning mages and begins to walk towards them. Suddenly, the woman begins berating Lyon and Sherry.

"You two are late!" shouted Ooba. "We must be on time to show other guilds we are the strongest!"

Lyon and Sherry sweat drop, but they decide to push to the main point.

"We have some important news we need to tell you," said Lyon.

Ooba stares at the two mages waiting for them to tell her the news. Lyon begins to explain to his master about the water covering the forest. He also tells her about the destruction of the village that hired them. Sherry confirms Lyon's words telling the master about the high temperature water. The guild master continues to take in all of the information with a serious face. Once Lyon and Sherry stop their explanation, she begins to move towards a small map. She looks over it and realizes the pattern of destruction.

'_Makarov will not like this,'_ thought Ooba.

"This is bad news," said Ooba. "First off, you failed to capture or even see this group of mages. Secondly, you let the village that hired us be destroyed. However, I am glad both of you made it back. Unfortunately, this situation has become darker than I thought."

Lyon and Sherry stare at Ooba waiting for her explanation.

"Whoever these people are, they seem strong, but we don't know their true power. For now, we must concentrate on searching for this group," said Ooba.

"Master," started Sherry. "How we going to do that? There is not enough mages in our guild to search for these people."

"I'll contact the other guilds. If anybody should help us, it might be Fairy Tail," said Ooba.

"Why's that?" questioned Sherry.

Ooba shows the two mages the map of Fiore. Lyon narrows his eyes the moment he sees the map.

"The direction of destruction is heading towards Magnolia Town," said Lyon.

"Whether this is intentional or not, the fact is this group of mages will be at Fairy Tail's doorstep," said Ooba.

*SC*

Three days later, Makarov roams around his room at the Fairy Tail guild. He sighs noticing the condition of the room. He really misses the old room he had at the original Fairy Tail guild. If only their guild had enough money to purchase the building back. The elder man sighs knowing it will take a while before he sees that building in use again. For the time being, he will have to make do with the current housing.

Suddenly, a small bird arrives at the broken window at Makarov's office. He turns around noticing the small blue bird with a note around its neck. He can feel magic around the bird as if someone is controlling it. Makarov approaches the bird and takes the note. The moment he does, the bird shakes its head and begins to look around as if it is confused. Soon, the bird flies away, leaving Makarov alone with the note.

Makarov opens the letter and begins reading it. The moment he finishes reading the letter, he immediately stands up and heads towards the main hall to alert the other guild members. Lucky for him, most of the guild members should be in the building since jobs have been on the low side for the past week.

The guild master enters the main hall and begins calling the other members of the guild. He realizes not everybody is there, but most are. He does notice a bit of tension in the room. In fact, he notices Natsu and Lucy away from each other. He has spent so much time trying to figure out the issue at hand that he has not paid any attention to the members of his guild. Even though, he did not want to be guild master again. Of course, Gildarts had other plans. Oh well, he has to do what needs to be done.

Many of the guild members begin to gather around Makarov. These members include Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, Levy, Alzack, Bisca, Cana, and Pantherlily. The rest of members are not present at the time.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Mirajane.

The entire guild stares at Makarov even Natsu and Lucy. Makarov takes a deep breath before releasing it.

"Well, it seems like we have an issue rising within the land of Fiore," said Makarov.

The guild waits for Makarov to continue speaking. He begins explaining to the group of the recent sightings of destroyed villages and the possibility of a group of powerful mages behind the attacks. He begins to explain the findings of Lamia Scale and the high chance the mages are heading towards Magnolia Town.

"Boiling water," stated Mirajane. "At least one of the mages is a water user."

"Yes," replied Makarov. "We have no idea who we are dealing with, but based on the recent information, we might know the location of the next village that will be under attack. For this very purpose, I want to send out an advance group to deal with the problem. However, the group's main objective is to find information about the mages. If it comes down to a fight, then try to beat them. If they prove too strong, then retreat. I would like at least one S-Class mage to accompany the team."

Immediately, Natsu raises his hand.

"I want to be part of the team!" shouted Natsu. "I'll show these mages not to mess with Fairy Tail!"

Makarov sighs at Natsu's little speech. He should have known the young dragon slayer would volunteer to be part of the team. Soon, Erza and Gray raise their hands.

'_Of course,'_ thought Makarov. _'There is only one member left.'_

Lucy raises her hand wanting to be on the team. She might not be on talking terms with Natsu, but there is no way she is going to let him be part of a dangerous mission without her. She needs to make sure he is survives.

Natsu raises an eyebrow at Lucy. Why would she volunteer on a mission with him? He thought she did not want to spend any time with him. Natsu sighs not knowing what Lucy is thinking is bothering him. Happy lands on Natsu with a concern face. Usually, he would make a joke, but at this point, the tension is too high. Meanwhile, Lisanna approaches Natsu. She places a hand on his shoulder. As Makarov dismisses the guild members, Lisanna begins to gather her courage.

"Natsu, would you like to get something to eat before you go on your mission?" asked Lisanna.

Natsu thinks for a second before a grin appears on his face.

"Sure," replied the fire dragon slayer.

Lucy watches Natsu and Lisanna from afar. As usual, Natsu has avoided her today, like the past few days. She sighs knowing things between them are not going as well as she had hoped. Furthermore, Lisanna approaching Natsu and touching him across the chest and shoulder is causing her to become angry for some reason. It is as if she is jealous. However, why would she be jealous? Natsu and Lisanna are childhood friends. Lucy clenches her fists as Lisanna drags Natsu to the bar to get something to eat from Mirajane. Lucy's anger continues to grow, but she suddenly stops knowing she will only make things worse if she bursts with anger.

Erza and Gray sit next to each other noticing the glares Lucy has given to Natsu and more specifically, Lisanna. They know Natsu and Lisanna share a strong bond from their childhood, but since Lucy's arrival to Natsu's life, another bond formed interrupting the bond between Natsu and Lisanna.

"Do you see what I see?" asked Erza.

"Yeah," replied Gray.

Erza keeps watching Lucy. Who would have thought Lucy would grow feelings for Natsu? The question is, does she even know? Perhaps it is too soon for even Lucy to tell her own feelings. However, Lisanna also has similar feelings for Natsu. The situation is not good.

Gray watches Natsu and Lisanna. Why does he have two women wanting him? He cannot believe Natsu is getting female attention before him. If only he could find someone who will give him attention and then rub it in Natsu's face. Suddenly, Gray feels as if someone's eyes are piercing his soul. He turns around and notices Juvia staring at him from behind a pillar. Gray turns away from Juvia and takes back his earlier statement.

'_Never mind,'_ thought Gray with a sweat drop. _'I already do have somebody giving me a lot of attention.'_

A few hours later, Team Natsu finishes their preparation for their journey. As the team begins to gather at the guild, Lucy decides to approach Natsu before they leave. She does not want to begin the mission with tension between them. Natsu notices Lucy approaching him. What could she possibly want with him now?

"Natsu," started Lucy. "I…want to say something. I…um…I am…."

"I understand," interrupted Natsu.

"Huh?" inquired Lucy.

"I'm sorry," said Natsu.

"Wait what?" questioned Lucy even more confused than before.

"I am sorry for always annoying you," continued Natsu. "I am sorry for bugging you and entering your house. I promise to leave you alone."

"Wait, no that is not...," started Lucy.

"I understand Lucy," interrupted Natsu.

Lucy's anger begins to rise before she calms down. The last thing she needs to do is begin yelling at him.

"Natsu," started Lucy as she tries to apologize.

"Are you two ready?" asked Gray as he appears with Erza and Happy.

Lucy stops her sentence and nods her head. Natsu nods his head as well, as Team Natsu begins their new journey. Natsu slams his hand on Gray's back sending the black-haired man a few steps forward. Gray turns around and glares at Natsu before the two mages begin shouting insults towards each other. At this moment, Erza approaches Lucy hoping to talk to the blonde woman. Erza notices the sad expression on Lucy's face.

'_She is so hurt by her own words,' _thought Erza. _'This journey is going to be a bit harsh.'_

Erza grabs Lucy's shoulder causing the blonde woman to turn towards her.

"Are you okay?" asked Erza.

Lucy raises an eyebrow towards Erza and wonders if Erza has noticed her depression. Soon, Lucy begins to think yes since this is Erza. Who else can determine something quickly other than her? The celestial mage turns towards Natsu and Gray watching the pink-haired man. She knows Natsu is still hurt from her words, but she will make sure she can restore her relationship with him. Erza watches Lucy carefully. She notices the numerous expressions from the young mage. These expressions include sadness, guilt, and then determination.

"I'm fine," replied Lucy after a few seconds.

The scarlet-haired mage knows Lucy is not fine, but she knows the woman would not express herself. Erza knows Natsu and Lucy will restore their friendship because both of them believe in friendship. However, she wonders if something more will happen between them. For now, she should stay out of the way.

Lucy continues to walk wondering how to approach Natsu. However, something about the mission does not sit well with her. She feels like she is walking into a very difficult battle. However, she and her team have gone through many tough situations in the past, she is sure they will make it out of this one as well.

*SC*

**A/N: Welcome to the end of another chapter. I know the story might be a bit slow in the beginning, but I like to pace myself. I am trying to avoid rushed stories. At the same time, I'll try not to drag it. Regardless, I want to thank everybody for reading the chapter and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness in the Forest

The Flaming Dragon Slayer

**A/N: Team Natsu begin their new journey to discover the truth about the group of mages. However, as their journey continues, they begin to discover that the situation is worse than they thought. As night approaches, the darkness does as well. Who are the mages? Will Team Natsu survive the night?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 4: Darkness in the Forest

Team Natsu continue their walk through the forest. They have been traveling on foot since the nearest train does not come near Lamia Scale. In addition, their mission takes them halfway to Lamia Scale. They will cover the area between their guild and the halfway point.

Natsu continues to walk with a bored expression on his face. He looks at the trees, but nothing exciting happens. He is hoping for some sort of fight, but not a single enemy has made an appearance. Birds continue chirping and the wind keeps on blowing. Natsu sighs again as Happy flies over him. Natsu turns to his left and noticing Erza dragging the large amount of luggage with Gray on her left side. Natsu decides not to turn to his right knowing Lucy is on that side.

Lucy watches Natsu turn his head except towards her direction. She bites her lips wanting Natsu to turn towards her. If only she could talk to him, but she wants to do it alone without Gray or Erza nearby. However, at this rate, she might have no choice, but to talk to him in front of everyone, especially Happy.

The remainder of the day goes uneventful. Team Natsu reach a small village somewhere near the halfway point between Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale.

"Why are stopping here?" asked Natsu, who prefers to hunt down the group of mages.

"Lamia Scale sent their own search team," said Erza. "We will meet them here and then we will search our separate ways."

Natsu sighs wanting to fight against the enemy mages, but he has not choice, but to wait for the right time. As Team Natsu enters the village, the first thing they notice is the dreadful silence throughout the village. The village is small, but there is still enough people walking around for a decent amount of noise. However, every villager remains quiet as if afraid to speak. Gray walks ahead for a bit and notices the expression on the villager's faces.

"They seem afraid," said Lucy before Gray had to chance to speak.

"Yeah," answered Erza. "It seems like they know about the group of mages. This village is near the previous destroyed villages. If the mages continue their current route, then there is a chance this village might be next."

Natsu notices a few empty houses. He can only assume the people left the village.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Happy.

Lucy could only agree with the Exceed. Something is not right about the mission. Even if Lamia Scale will be helping them, something tells her the enemies will be hard to fight. A few seconds later, they notice a single villager approach them.

"Um, excuse me travelers," said the villager. "Why have you come to our village?"

"We are here to deal with a recent problem rising around this area," replied Erza.

Lucy notices the changed expression in some of the villagers. Hope seems to be entering them, but it does not seem like it is enough.

"Are you mages?" asked the villager.

"Yes," replied Erza. "We are Fairy Tail mages."

The villagers turn towards each other. They begin talking among themselves as if they were deciding something.

"Mages!" shouted another villager. "Even with mages from Fairy Tail, we stand no chance! Run! Run while we still have a chance!"

"Calm down!" shouted another villager.

Soon, all the stressed villagers begin to argue as fear and stress releases among the villagers.

"They are really scared," said Gray.

"I know, but we will try to clear up this mess," said Erza.

"I saw monsters!" shouted another villager.

"Monsters?" questioned Lucy.

"Excuse me," said Erza. "What do you mean monsters?"

"I've seen them," said a young female villager. "These monsters have red eyes and black bodies with red lines. Their growls are the darkest I've ever heard. My brother went to search and never made it back!"

The young woman begins to cry and lands on the ground. Another villager approaches the young woman and begins to comfort her.

"My love," said the male villager.

The female villager turns her head towards the male and begins to cry on his shoulder. Lucy watches the two villagers with tears in her eyes. She begins to wonder what these monsters are. They came here to deal with a group of mages, but a group of monsters was not what they had in mind. Erza begins to think along the same lines with Lucy. This is not part of the mission, but she feels like the monsters and mages are connected.

"These monsters," started the male villager holding the female villager. "Began appearing during the night around the same time as the rumored mages. In fact, these monsters are not the only things we hear of."

Erza narrows her eyes. What could possibly be any worse? First, mages appear, then monsters and now something else.

"What do you mean?" asked Gray.

"Well," stared the female villager. "After my brother failed to come back, we gathered a search party in the morning. We found him dead, but we also found a note in his hand. It is written in his handwriting."

The male villager approaches Team Natsu and gives them the same note. Erza reads the note aloud.

"Beware the mages, their monsters, and the machines," said Erza.

"Machines?" inquired Lucy.

Natsu continues to listen to the whole situation. He is unable to make sense of anything. Nothing is clear to him, but all he can do is hope his friends can come up with an answer. The moment he thinks the word friend, he looks at Lucy before returning his attention to the villagers.

"Don't worry," said Natsu gaining everyone's attention. "We will find these mages and their monsters. We will also find these machines and end all of this. We will make sure to save everyone!"

Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy smile at Natsu's words. His determination is strong and they will support him until the end.

"Oh, one more thing," said an elder villager.

Team Natsu turn their attention to the villager wondering what he has to say.

"Every time those monsters made noises in the forest at night water will appear out of nowhere," said the elder villager.

'_So the mages are connected to the monsters,' _thought Erza.

"We had to stay indoors because the water is always boiling," continued the villager.

*SC*

Team Natsu stay at the village for the night. It has been a long day as they searched the perimeter and begun coming up with any sort of strategy.

"How long will it be before Lamia Scale arrives?" asked Gray.

"They should be here by morning," said Erza. "Unless they decide to travel at night."

Once Erza stops speaking, Lucy turns her attention to Natsu, who begins to stand up. Natsu walks towards his room in the inn as Lucy begins to follow him.

"What's wrong?" asked Natsu.

Lucy's heart begins to beat rapidly. This is her chance. She must speak to him before they begin their mission later in the night. However, her throat tightens as she tries to form her first few words. She clenches her hands into fist trying to gather the courage.

"Hello?" continued Natsu.

"I'm sorry!" shouted Lucy surprising Natsu.

Lucy's nerves continue to throb, but at a lower rate. She knows it is now or never.

"What…?" asked Natsu.

"I should have never yelled at you," said Lucy with tears in her eyes.

Natsu's heart begins to clench noticing the tears from Lucy's eyes. If one thing he dislikes is to see people he cares about crying.

"I was stressed," continued Lucy. "But I had no right to yell at you. You are my friend and I want you by my side. I didn't mean anything I said. Ever since you stopped your usual routine, I miss you. I miss you following me around. I miss you in my bed almost every night while enjoying your warmth. I miss spending time with you on missions and eating with you every day. I miss talking with you. I miss being your friend. I want you in my life. I want you with me. I feel so lonely without you. Nobody else can feel this hole in my heart."

Natsu's eyes widen at Lucy's words. Does she really feel this lonely without him? Why would she?

"I thought," started Natsu.

"No!" interrupted Lucy. "I was wrong. I enjoy spending time with you. I want to spend time with you. Let us enjoy each other's company. Please be my friend again."

Lucy launches herself towards Natsu as she wraps her arms around the pink-haired mage. She tightens her grip hoping Natsu will say something, but not once does he say anything. She begins to fear the worst.

"All right," said Natsu. "Let's be friends again."

Lucy looks up and notices Natsu's big smile. Lucy grins herself knowing her friendship with Natsu is back. For some reason, she begins to have a weird feeling while in Natsu's arms, but she decides to ignore it.

"Thank you," said Lucy as she separates from Natsu with a small blush on her face.

"No problem," said Natsu with a grin. "How about we spend time in the inn? You know, some food."

Lucy smiles and giggles.

'_Some food,' _thought Lucy. _'More like a lot.'_

"Let's go!" exclaimed Lucy as she grabs Natsu's hand.

Erza and Gray appear from their own rooms with smiles on their faces. They turn towards each other with understanding.

"They liiikkkeee each other," said Happy with his paws on his mouth.

"I wonder how far they will go," said Gray. "How about you Erza?"

Erza raises an eyebrow wondering what Gray is trying to say.

"What do you mean?" asked Erza.

"You know, don't you have someone?" asked Gray already knowing who.

"No," replied Erza trying to hide the truth.

Suddenly, they hear someone laughing causing them to look for the source. It does not take long as they notice Happy laughing with his right paw over his mouth and a piece of paper in his left. Erza reads the paper noticing the big heart drawing and the words Erza and Jellal in the middle.

*SC*

Outside the two-story inn, many villagers walk in silence knowing the night approaching. It is late afternoon with only an hour left of daylight. Suddenly, they hear the noise of glass breaking. They look up and see a blue cat fly out the second-story window.

*SC*

Natsu and Lucy continue to talk to each other during their dinner. They have been catching up to each other for the week they missed. Lucy cannot believe how much she missed Natsu. She feels like she has not smiled ever since Natsu and she separated. Lucy smiles as she watches Natsu eat away at the food on his plate. She never thought she would miss seeing him eat like this. Natsu finishes the food on his plate and burps loudly causing other people at the inn to look on with disgust.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Natsu.

Natsu has never felt so better in a week. Lucy brings so much life to him. He will do anything to protect the young blonde woman. He will make sure nothing bad happens to her.

"Are you ready to rest for the next couple hours?" asked Lucy.

Natsu nods his head in confirmation as the two mages head towards their rooms.

*SC*

Team Natsu head to four different areas of the town. Since the town is small, they could reach each other in a few minutes. Lucy covers the north side, Natsu and Happy cover the south side, Gray covers the east, and Erza covers the west. Natsu stands still on top of a building looking for any signs of something unusual in the village. However, he does not see anything out of the ordinary. Happy sits next to him. The small cat looks around hoping nothing attacks him. As much as he wants to help Natsu, he is afraid to find some deadly monster. Nevertheless, he will do his best to support Natsu and the rest of their friends.

Two hours pass since Natsu and Happy began their night watch. However, there has been no creature in sight. The night becomes cold, but Natsu barely feels it due to his natural heat. He sighs at the boredom of the night, but this silent night ends with a sudden noise in the forest. Natsu and Happy look at each other before turning their attention towards the forest. Suddenly, growls occur in the forest with red eyes appearing in the dark forest. Natsu smirks knowing he finally has some action. Natsu looks up and notices the sky becoming lighter. Morning is near, but he will find this creature before the sun rises. Natsu charges forward with the intent to hunt it down. The creature growls at Natsu as it turns around and begins to run away. Natsu slams his fist together preparing to attack the creature.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu swinging his right fist.

The unknown creature dodges Natsu's attack by an inch causing Natsu to slam his fist into the ground causing a massive explosion.

*SC*

Lucy yawns as she rubs her arms in her brown coat. She is a bit cold, but at least the coat provides some protection. She wonders if anything is going to happen in the night. She prefers if nothing happens, but this problem has been rising for the past few weeks. Eventually, the mages behind the attack will make an appearance at some point.

The blonde mage wonders how Natsu, Gray, and Erza are doing. She hopes they are all right for the night, but she knows they are strong. Suddenly, she loses her thoughts the moment an explosion occurs from Natsu's location.

"Natsu!" shouted Lucy as she heads south.

*SC*

Erza stands still. She has not move for at least an hour. She knows the mages are in the forest somewhere. If those monsters and mage have any connection, then it means there is something more to the situation at hand.

'_None of this makes sense,'_ thought Erza. _ 'Why attack villages? Who are these mages and what are they after? They attack villages, but they do not seem to want any jewels.'_

Erza hears an explosion, which brings her out of her thoughts.

'_Natsu,'_ thought Erza as she runs towards the south.

*SC*

Gray sighs as he enjoys the cold weather. He wishes it is always like this, but that wish is beyond his reach. Gray continues to look around, but he sees nothing of interests.

'_I wonder who those mages are,'_ thought Gray. _'They must have appeared during our seven year absence, but why attack now? What is their true goal?'_

Gray begins to rub his chest, which he realizes is bare. He wonders when he took off his shirt, but he shrugs his shoulders not caring at all. A few seconds later, an explosion occurs to the south. Gray turns around and notices flames flying into the air. He immediately knows it is his friend Natsu, who must be in battle. Gray then rushes to the south area of the town.

*SC*

"Take this!" shouted Natsu slamming his friend into the shadowy creature.

The only reason Natsu can see the monster is due to the red lines surrounding it and its red eyes. After Natsu hits the beast, he lands at a safe distance waiting for the monster to make an appearance. Soon, the creature appears. The shadows no longer hide the creature as it reveals itself to Natsu. Natsu studies the beast realizing it is some sort of tiger with red lines.

"Weird tiger," said Natsu.

Suddenly, the tiger leaps at Natsu, who ducks below the creature and counters with a powerful punch to the gut sending the monster into the air.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" shouted Natsu slamming a fire kick into the side of the tiger.

The tiger lands on the ground not moving an inch. Natsu smirks knowing he beat the creature, but his victory does not last as two more tiger-like creatures make their appearances. Natsu enters another battle stance as Happy flies down and grabs onto Natsu's shoulders. Happy lifts Natsu off the ground, but this does not last long as one of the tigers jumps with amazing height nearly biting Natsu's leg off. Happy flies quickly to the right only to slam into a tree.

Natsu and Happy land on the ground with pain in their backs. Happy did not expect the tiger to jump that high. Both tigers charge at Natsu and Happy, but the fire dragon slayer reacts before the lions attack.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" shouted Natsu hitting both tigers.

Natsu does not defeat the tigers, but he does stun them long enough to perform another attack.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" yelled Natsu slamming his right fist into the tiger to his right.

The tiger hits the ground with a thud as the other tiger regains its balance.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" shouted Lucy.

Taurus appears from the celestial world and swings his axe around.

Immediately, Taurus swings his axe cutting the monster across the side.

"Good job Taurus!" exclaimed Lucy.

"No problem my beautiful Lucy!" shouted Taurus.

Lucy runs up to Natsu to check if he is all right.

"I'm fine," said Natsu.

Suddenly, another creature appears, but it is an eagle with red lines. Erza appears and slashes the eagle sending it to the ground.

"You two need to watch your surroundings," said Erza.

Soon after, Gray runs to the area. He looks at the damage done. The creatures take the characteristics of ordinary animals, but are larger and have red lines throughout their bodies and red eyes.

"What are these?" asked Gray.

"I don't know," replied Erza. "But, we still have a few to deal with."

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray prepare to defend themselves as more red eyes begin opening in the dark forest.

"We have a long night ahead of us," said Erza. "Well, at least a long early morning."

The sky becomes a little lighter indicating daybreak, but it will still be a while before any sun hits their way. For now, Team Natsu must battle in the shadows.

*SC*

**A/N: Wow, I managed to complete two chapters in one day. Normally, it takes me a few days to do one chapter, but I was in the writing mode. It took me only two hours to complete this chapter. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Monsters of the Shadow

The Flaming Dragon Slayer

**A/N: Team Natsu confronts the dark creatures in the forest. As they fight the creatures, more enemies make their way towards Team Natsu. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray continue to fight with the best of the abilities, but they can only hope it is enough.**

**Hello everyone, it is nice to write another chapter. I want to take this time to thank everyone who has read, followed, and favorite this story so far. It will take me a while to complete, but I hope to have decent amount of the story complete before the release of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 5: Monsters of the Shadow

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu.

Natsu unleashes a stream of flames towards a tiger. He jumps out of the way of a snake monster. He wonders how many species have these red lines and eyes. Erza appears in her Heaven's Wheel Armor as she flies over the battlefield fighting against giant eagles and bats. She slashes numerous monsters with her swords. However, the sheer number of these creatures is great. How could so many go undetected even during the night? The scarlet-haired woman jumps back to avoid an attack from a bat. She counters by slashing the bat's left wing off. Soon, Erza lands on the ground since she can only stay in the air for so long.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" shouted Gray unleashing a spear-like attack striking numerous monsters.

Gray rolls to the right to avoid a bull monster. The bull stops its attack and begins to charge at Gray.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" yelled Gray creating a large ice shield to block the bull.

"Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" shouted Lucy.

Scorpio appears as a large scorpion man begins to attack using his sand magic.

"Sand Buster!" shouted Scorpio unleashing a wave of sand hitting multiple monsters.

Natsu appears after Scorpio's attack and unleashes a barrage of punches hitting numerous monsters. Happy flies down and grabs Natsu by his shoulders lifting him towards the sky. A large lion monster charges at Lucy, who is concentrating with Scorpio's battle.

"Lucy!" shouted Natsu.

Lucy turns around and notices the lion heading towards her. Instantly, Lucy begins to screaming as she tries to move.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu slamming his fist into the lion after Happy released him from the lion.

"Thanks Natsu!" shouted Lucy.

Natsu gives Lucy a thumb up before returning his attention to his numerous opponents. Erza charges forward slashing a few of the monsters. A lion monster appears to her right in an attempt to strike her. Fortunately, she dodges the attack and strikes the monster.

Gray jumps back to create distance between him and the monsters. He looks around noticing the large amount of creatures. The only way to battle creatures of this amount is to attack with a wide strike.

"Ice Make: Bow!" shouted Gray creating a bow from ice.

He aims his bow towards the area with the most monsters.

"Ice Make: Arrows!" yelled Gray.

Gray unleashes a barrage of arrows striking down numerous monsters. The monsters turn their attention towards Gray and begin to charge at him.

"Ice Make: Sword!" shouted Gray.

Gray creates a small ice sword and begins to attack the monsters in close range. Erza appears with her lightning armor activated. She unleashes a powerful lightning attack striking numerous monsters. Lucy's Scorpio continues to unleash numerous sand attacks. Suddenly, a snake appears and wraps itself around Scorpio. Realizing the situation, Lucy takes out her whip and swings it forward. She manages to wrap the whip around the snake's neck. However, the snake does not release Scorpio forcing Lucy to force gate. Scorpio disappears as Lucy grabs another key.

"Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" shouted Lucy.

Capricorn appears in his nice suit with sunglasses. The celestial spirit turns his attention to the numerous monsters heading his way.

"I will protect Lucy, for it is my promise to her mother," said Capricorn.

Capricorn disappears only to appear in front of a gorilla monster. The celestial spirit slams his fist into the gorilla's stomach sending the monster down into the ground. Capricorn rushes forward and then slams his elbow into a lion. Lucy prepares to use her whip hitting any nearby monsters trying to approach her. Suddenly, a giant tiger appears from the forest and charges at Lucy. The blonde woman screams as she tries to run away. However, the beast is too quick for her. Suddenly, Natsu appears slamming his right fist into the tiger causing it to lose its balance. The tiger lands on the ground groaning in pain, but it soon stands up ready for another round of battle.

"Nobody will hurt her," said Natsu.

The tiger charges at Natsu. The temperature of the area drops as ice forms around the tiger. The giant monster attempt to break free from the ice, but it is unable to do so.

"Now Natsu!" shouted Gray.

Natsu charges forward and then jumps up into the air, just above the creature.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" shouted Natsu as he unleashes a barrage of flaming punches.

The tiger lands unmoving as Natsu lands near the creature. He turns around to check if Lucy is fine. Fortunately, nothing happened to Lucy, who smiles at Natsu. Meanwhile, Erza shouts as she hits a wave of monsters with her lightning magic. She looks around and notices the creatures beginning to fall back. She raises an eyebrow wondering what the creatures are doing. The monsters begin to retreat causing Team Natsu to wonder what they are doing. Suddenly, water comes out of nowhere causing the entire group to move out of the way.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" shouted Gray creating a wall of ice.

The ice shield blocks the water, but only for a moment. Unfortunately, the water begins to melt the ice, but at a slow rate.

"We need to leave now!" shouted Gray.

The team begin to run away to avoid the boiling water. It is at this moment they realize they are far from the village.

"We went too far from the village," stated Erza. "We need to make sure the villagers are fine."

Team Natsu notice the water no longer following them, which is a good sign. As they run back to the village, their eyes widen at the site before them.

"The town…," said Erza in a low voice.

In front of Team Natsu, the village is gone. Fire burns through numerous buildings and boiling water covers the village ground. They can hear villagers screaming in fear as more explosions occur.

Team Natsu attempt to run into the village, but the boiling water and flames stop their advancements. Natsu looks up and notices a man on top of a building. He is unable to see anything due to flames, but he is about to change that. Natsu begins to suck in the flames, but Erza grabs him and then jumps.

"What's that for?" questioned Natsu.

"You left yourself open," explained Erza.

Natsu turns his head and notices a wave of water hitting the place he just stood. The salamander looks up towards the man, but realizes he is gone.

"Natsu, take care of the flames," said Erza.

Natsu stands back up and begins breathe in all of the fire. Natsu's magic skyrockets as Gray unleashes a wave of ice over the boiling water. However, even his ice begins to melt after a while. Erza watches her two friends try to stop the burning town. Gray's ice might be melting, but at least it is cooling down the water.

"Whew, that was a bit exhausting," said Gray.

"Are you tired ice prick?" asked Natsu. "I'm all fire up."

Gray sweat drops. Of course, Natsu has extra power. He just absorbed a huge amount of fire.

"Whatever, fire breath," said Gray.

"Come on," interrupted Erza before the fire and ice mage had the chance to begin their argument. "We need to make sure any surviving villagers get out safely.

Team Natsu rushes into the village. Lucy grabs one of her keys reading to use it to help.

"Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" shouted Lucy. "Go help any villagers you see."

"Yes, Princess," said Virgo as she enters the village.

Team Natsu separate and search the small village. Natsu and Happy manage to find two people. Erza finds another three as Lucy and Virgo find two. Gray manages to find three people as well.

After twenty minutes of searching, the group exits the town to avoid any buildings falling on them since the fire did its damage.

"Only ten people" said Lucy to Erza.

"This village had sixty-four people living here," said Erza.

Lucy clenches her hands. Those mages attacked this village right under their noses. How could she and her team let them do such a thing? Erza thinks along the same lines as Lucy. The mages snuck right by them. For crying aloud, she is an S-Class mage and she missed the enemy. The remaining villagers huddle near each other. Their village is gone along with many of their family and friends. They lost everything.

"Did you see the face of the mages?" asked Gray to the villagers.

"Gray," started Erza.

"It's all right," said a male villager. "I'm sorry, but the mages attacked from nowhere. We did not have the chance to see their faces. Plus, they were using these monsters with red lines to attack first."

"Please rest," said Lucy. "We will lead you to the next village."

"Don't worry," said another villager. "Our village has a few wagons remaining. We know where the next village is. All of us want you to hunt down the mages responsible before they attack another village. We don't want anybody else to suffer such a loss."

"But we can't leave you out there alone," said Lucy.

"We will be fine," said the villager. "Your group needs to concentrate on finding the mages."

"Don't worry," said Natsu. "We will help you and then find the mages."

"Natsu is right," said Erza.

*SC*

Another three hours pass as Team Natsu lead the villagers to the next village. As the villager head to start their new lives, Team Natsu decides to head to the next inn.

"How is Lamia Scale supposed to find us now?" asked Gray.

"That is the reason why I left Loke behind," said Lucy.

Suddenly, a loud noise occurs causing everyone to turn towards the source. Natsu grins as he rubs the back of his head.

"I'm hungry," said Natsu causing the team to sweat drop.

"I guess we had a long night," said Lucy. "We should find an inn. Though I hope I have enough money."

As Team Natsu searches for the town's inn, Erza continues to think about the situation. Their original mission was to search for the group of mages. However, they came across monsters. At the same time, the mages seem to have control over the monsters.

"What do we do now?" asked Gray.

"Food! Food!" exclaimed Natsu and Happy.

Gray sighs as he continues to search for an inn. Lucy smiles at Natsu's childish behavior. Sometimes he acts so cute. Lucy's eyes widen the moment the thought runs through her head. What did she just think? Lucy shakes her head trying to get the thoughts of Natsu out of her head. She turns her head around and notices Erza walking in silence.

'_She must be thinking about the fight,' _thought Lucy.

"Erza is there something wrong?" asked Lucy.

"No, I'm just thinking about those monsters," said Erza.

Lucy understands Erza's thoughts. She too knows this mission is beyond their original level. However, their goal was to search out the enemies. If they are too strong, then they should leave. However, they did not expect the monsters.

"We have to think of something," said Lucy.

"Luce!" shouted Natsu. "Buy me food!"

Lucy's right eyebrow twitches at Natsu's demand. How dare he ask her for food? Who does she look like?

"Buy your own damn food!" shouted Lucy.

Natsu gives Lucy the puppy face causing Lucy's strong will to falter. Lucy sighs as she tries to calm herself down.

"Natsu," said Erza with a stern look. "You will pay for your own food."

Natsu begins to sweat bullets at Erza's stern look.

"Yes ma'am," said Natsu.

*SC*

"Ah, this feels good," said Lucy as she enters the bath.

Erza joins Lucy as the two women enjoy themselves. The past twenty-four hours have been hectic. First, they enter a village with people with fear in their hearts. Second, a group of monsters attacks their team. Third, the group of mages bypasses them and attacks the village. Fourth, they spend an entire morning reaching the nearest village. Now, they can rest for the remainder of the night.

"Erza, I wonder where those monsters came from," said Lucy.

"I don't know, but we need to get to the bottom of the situation before it gets any worse," said Erza.

Silence enters the room as the two women sigh. However, such peace does not last when two loudmouths travel alongside the group.

"Move out of the way ice block!" shouted Natsu.

"Hey, that is mine!" shouted Gray. "Let go before you burn it, pinky!" 

"Argh!" shouted the two male mages.

The two women inside the bath sigh at their companions. There goes their peaceful night.

*SC*

Lucy groans as she wakes up the next morning. The night went fine, despite Natsu and Gray's constant fighting. The blonde woman opens her eyes and stares at the other bed in the room. Lucy and Erza decided to share a room, with Natsu and Gray in another. Lucy looks over to her female friend's side and notice the scarlet-haired woman asleep. Lucy gives a small smile. However, as Lucy decides to get up, she is unable to move. He looks down and notices an arm wrapped around her. Lucy manages to turn her head and notices Natsu behind her. The pink-haired man tightens his hold on Lucy with his face at the back of her neck. Furthermore, his left leg wraps around her legs. All of this causes Lucy to turn bright red. Not only does he enter her room, which does not even belong to her, he dares to enter the same bed with Erza only a few feet away. Suddenly, Lucy hears Natsu breath in heavily.

"Smells nice," muttered Natsu.

Natsu's comment causes Lucy brighten even more. Why would Natsu state she smells good? A few seconds later, Natsu moves his left arm a bit upward and touches the bottom of Lucy's breasts.

"N-Natsu!" shouted Lucy. "Get off!"

Natsu wakes up to Lucy's yelling causing him to fall off the bed.

"Luucccyy," said Natsu. "Why did you yell? I was comfy." 

"You touched too much," said Lucy.

'_Even though it felt good,'_ thought Lucy. _'Wait, what did I just say?'_

Natsu is about to speak when he feels a dark aura in the room. He is sure it is not coming from Lucy, so he tries to figure out where it is coming from. Suddenly, he remembers Erza in the room.

'_Crap,'_ thought Natsu as he tries to figure out a way to leave. _'I wondered why Happy did not come with me.'_

"Natsu," said a dark Erza. "Did you violate our innocent Lucy?"

"No, I would never!" shouted Natsu as he tries to reach for the nearby window.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked dark Erza.

"Bye!" shouted Natsu as he tries to run out the window, only for Erza to catch him.

*SC*

Around thirty minutes later, Natsu appears at the entrance to the inn with numerous bruises on his face. Gray looks at the fire dragon slayer wondering what happened to him. However, one look from Erza tells him more than he needs to know. The idiot must have caused some trouble and he prefers not the get involved in the situation. Gray sighs knowing Natsu will complain for the next hour or two. He hopes that Lamia Scale will appear within that period. Team Natsu decide to stay in the lobby just in case Loke returns with the members from Lamia Scale. They prefer not to make it difficult to join the teams. Luckily, their wait is not a long one, as the team from Lamia Scale enters the inn lobby. Gray's eyes narrow at one of the members of the guild. Of course, out of all people, it had to be the one person he considers an old rival, but a good friend.

"Long time no see, Lyon," said Gray.

"Indeed," replied Lyon.

Three other members from the guild appear. Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki, and Toby Horhorta enter the room with Loke following them.

"Sorry it took me so long Lucy, but finding them was not easy," explained Loke.

"No, it is fine, you did well," said Lucy.

"Well, I'll be heading back," said Loke.

Loke returns to the spirit world as Lyon approaches Erza.

"You are the only one who is smart enough to answer my questions," said Lyon causing Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy to glare at the mage.

"All right," replied Erza.

For the next hour, Erza begins to explain the situation to Lamia Scale. Each member of the Lamia Scale listens with interest. None of the mages expected monsters to be involved in the situation.

"This gets worse every day," said Toby.

Lyon turns to Gray, "So you lost to water."

"So?" questioned Gray.

"You're weak," stated Lyon causing Gray to clench his fist.

At this point, Lyon and Erza decide search the forest hoping to find something during the day. Team Natsu will head north while Team Lyon will head south. Furthermore, both teams will stay within distance from each other just in case something happens. If the group of mages are powerful, which it seems they are, it is a wise decide to stay near each other. As the team splits into two groups at the edge of town, they look at each other and nod. This mission is important and the mages must find the enemies before they become too strong.

*SC*

**A/N: I slowed down a bit during this chapter, but I managed to get through. At least I did not get writer's block. Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading my chapter and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Under Attack

The Flaming Dragon Slayer

**A/N: The dark force shall reveal itself. Team Natsu and Team Lyon enter a battle against the dark mages. Who will be able to win?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 6: Under Attack

"We should split up here," said Lyon to both teams. "We have no idea what we are dealing with, so it is best to split into our original teams. Furthermore, we should stay in a certain distance from each other just in case we need to reinforce the other group."

"I wish Warren is with us," said Lucy.

"Well, he wasn't at the guild at the time," said Gray.

Team Natsu head north while Team Lyon head south. As much as they want to cover more ground, they do not know the true strength of the enemy. However, that does not mean the individual groups could not separate.

"All right, we need to split into a team of two, but we will stay close to each other," explained Erza.

"Isn't it risky splitting further?" asked Happy.

"We have no choice," said Gray. "The forest is too big for a team of four to search."

Natsu takes Lucy and Happy with him catching the blonde woman off guard. Erza snickers at Natsu's movements, but she decides to ignore it. She and Gray head eastward while Natsu and Lucy head westward.

*SC*

Natsu and Lucy sigh as they continue to walk. For the past two hours, there has been no movement from the enemy mages. In fact, at this point there is a chance that the mages are long gone. Natsu continues to insist to keep searching. However, Lucy wants to head back and meet up with Erza and Gray. Happy continues to fly over the duo. The one advantage Natsu and Lucy have is Happy since he can view a portion of the forest. However, even with Happy, there is no sign of the mages.

Unfortunately, for Lucy, the weather has been a bit unbearable. It is well over one hundred degrees, but there is no sign of anybody. The sun shines down to the two mages. They continue to drink the small amount of water they have, but consume it at a decent pace. Lucy continues to keep Natsu in check. Suddenly, Natsu stops causing Lucy and Happy to stop along with him.

"Somebody is in the forest," said Natsu.

"How right you are," said a voice causing Lucy and Happy to approach Natsu.

Lucy notices the sun going down. The sunlight will not last much longer.

"Who are you?" asked Natsu.

Suddenly, two people appear in front of Natsu and Lucy. The first person is a young woman around twenty-two years old. She has green medium straight hair with black eyes and pale skin. She wears a green blouse along with a black jacket, pants, and shoes. She also has a katana on her left side of the waist. The second person is a man around twenty-eight years old. He has brown short hair and brown eyes. He wears a black shirt and jacket along with brown pants and black shoes.

"Who are you?" asked Natsu again.

"My name is Len," said the brown-haired man.

"My name is Liliana," said the green-haired woman.

"Why are you here?" asked Lucy.

"To eliminate nosy people," said Len.

Lucy's eyes narrow. Are these two people part of the mage group?

"Are you part of the mage group who have been acting up?" asked Lucy.

Len and Liliana look at each other and nod.

"Well, we must as well say yes," said Liliana.

"Why are you attacking villages?" asked Lucy. "What is your purpose?"

"That is something we can't tell you," said Len. "All you have to know is your guild is interfering. We will kill you here and obliterate your guild."

"If it is a fight you want," started Natsu as flames appear on his hands. "Come and get it."

"Hmm, just what I wanted to hear," said Len as he raises his right hand.

"I'll join too," said Liliana with excitement.

Lucy sighs as the situation. What else did she expect? Of course, there will always be a fight.

*SC*

Erza and Gray continue to walk through the forest. By this point, it is becoming darker and the team agreed to meet back in the village before dark. Sunlight should last at least another thirty minutes.

"We might be a few minutes late," said Gray.

"Yeah," replied Erza. "We should head back now."

The entire day has been a waste. Erza believes the monsters and mages only appear at night. If this is the case, it will be difficult to search for the monsters or the mages in the daylight. Perhaps the monsters do not like sunlight. However, this is just a theory and holds no weight.

Gray stares at Erza for a moment. He knows she is thinking about something. Eventually, curiosity gets the better of him. Gray asks Erza about her thoughts. The red-scarlet haired woman decides to tell him hoping he might help her. In the end, he is unable to come up with any decent answer forcing Erza to groan in frustration. As the duo continues to walk, they eventually stop in their tracks when an unusual noise occurs. They begin to look around for the source of noise.

"Come out!" yelled Erza. "We know you are there!"

"Looks like we cannot escape the eyes of Titania," said a voice.

Suddenly, two people appear. The first person is a nineteen-year-old male with short straight red hair and blue eyes. He wears a red shirt and pants with a black jacket and shoes. The second person is eighteen-year-old female with long straight pink hair and blue eyes. She wears a red blouse revealing her large cleavage, black jacket, blue pants, and red shoes. She also has a large scythe on her back.

"Who are you?" asked Erza.

"I'll assume you know by now," said the pink-haired woman. "Well, at least who we work for."

The red-haired man continues to laugh as Erza and Gray stare at the two people.

"I assume you are part of that mage group," said Erza.

"Indeed," said the pink-haired woman. "My name is Alvena."

"And I am Blake!" shouted the red-haired man. "We are here to kill you! All of you have come too close to the group!"

Alvena reaches for her scythe and grabs the hilt. She draws out her weapon and points it at the two Fairy Tail members.

"I still think weapons are useless," said Blake.

"I'll use what I want to use," retorted Alvena. "Now Fairy Tail, prepare for your deaths!"

*SC*

Liliana swings her katana and nearly strikes Natsu, but the fire dragon slayer dodges the attack. Taurus appears and attempts to strike Liliana, but the green-haired woman dodges the attack. Suddenly, sand appears around Taurus and wraps the bull. Taurus begins to struggle, but the sand does not allow him to escape. Len clenches his right hand causing the sand to tighten further around Taurus. A whip nearly strikes Len, but sand appears blocking the attack. Lucy groans as her attack fails. Fortunately, Lucy's distraction allows Taurus to break free. The bull charges at Len, who jumps to the right to avoid the attack. Len raises his hands and shouts.

"Sand Blaster!" yelled Len.

Two waves of sand erupt from Len's hands as the sand slams into Taurus.

"Forgive me Lucy-chan," said Taurus as he returns to the celestial world.

"Taurus," said Lucy.

The blonde woman turns her attention to Len. She will find a way to beat this man.

"Open Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" shouted Lucy as Cancer appears and prepares to battle the sand user.

Meanwhile, Natsu attacks Liliana with numerous fire attacks, but the green-haired woman continues to dodge the attacks with ease.

"I thought you were stronger than that," said Liliana.

Natsu grunts in annoyance. For some reason, he is unable to hit Liliana. However, he will find a way to beat the woman.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu unleashing a quantity of fire from his mouth.

Liliana appears from Natsu's right and strike him on the shoulder. Blood spills from the fire dragon slayer, but it is only a small amount. Natsu jumps back to avoid another strike, but the green-haired woman is relentless. She continues to chase Natsu and attempts to attack him.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" yelled Natsu unleashing fire whips from his hands.

Natsu's attack hits Liliana, whose eyes widen from the attack. Liliana slams into the ground as appears above her. Suddenly, Liliana smirks as her body disappears.

"What…?" inquired Natsu, only for him to feel pain on his back.

Natsu turns around and notices numerous Lilianas surrounding him. This furthers confusion Natsu as he tries to figure out what is happening.

"Um," said the confused Natsu.

The ten Lilianas charge at Natsu, who unleashes numerous fire attacks. Each attacks goes through most of the Lilianas without any damage. However, Natsu does not let this faze him. Natsu bends down as the Lilianas swing their katanas and miss. Natsu unleashes a wave of fire around him causing one of the Lilianas to scream in pain. Liliana lands on the ground in pain. Natsu looks at the woman and runs towards her. Suddenly, Liliana stands up and slashes Natsu across the chest sending him backward. However, due to her burn marks, it forces Liliana back onto the ground in pain again. Natsu holds his chest and stares at Liliana at amazement. Her attacks are powerful despite her small frame.

"My magic is illusion," said Liliana as she tries to stand up. "However, illusion does not prove much offensive power. I made that up with training my body to its limit. Now I have super strength by concentrate my magic into my arms or any body part."

Liliana charges at Natsu, who rises as quickly as possible.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu.

Natsu's attack goes straight through Liliana surprising the dragon slayer again. He feels pain on his right arm. Suddenly, Natsu swings his left leg around kicking Liliana in the stomach sending the girl sliding across the ground.

"H-How?" questioned Liliana as she coughs.

"I can smell you," said Natsu.

Liliana starts scream confusing Natsu. He wonders what is wrong with the girl.

"Pervert!" shouted Liliana.

Suddenly, Cancer soars between Natsu and Liliana as the celestial spirit slams into the tree. Len appears while gazing at Liliana.

"Sometimes you act too girlishly," said Len.

"S-Shut up!" exclaimed Liliana.

"Cancer!" shouted Lucy as she runs towards her celestial spirit.

"Forgive me -ebi," said Cancer.

"Don't worry, just go home and rest," said Lucy as Cancer leaves.

Lucy looks at Len and Liliana. She also gazes at Natsu and his cut up form. She cannot believe the woman gave Natsu such trouble. Furthermore, Lucy has already summoned two celestial spirits. Summoning a third could push her to her limits, but she has no choice.

"Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" shouted Lucy.

Virgo appears from the celestial as she stares at Lucy.

"Is it time for my punishment?" asked Virgo.

"No! Just finish those two off!" yelled Lucy while point at Len and Liliana.

Suddenly, Natsu and Lucy can hear other explosions in the distance.

"Looks like Blake and Alvena have found your other teammates," said Len.

"Erza, Gray," said Lucy.

*SC*

Erza battles Blake in her Flame Empress Armor as Blake continues to shoot out fire attacks.

"Damn your armor," said Blake.

"You chose the wrong opponent," said Erza.

Suddenly, Alvena appears behind Erza with her scythe ready to strike. However, a wall of ice erupts from the ground stopping Alvena's attack. Gray charges forward with an ice sword and begin to swing at Alvena. However, Alvena swings his scythe creating a powerful attack hitting Gray's sword. The strength of the attack pushes Gray back into the ground causing him a bit of pain. However, it does not keep the ice mage down.

"Ice-Make: Arrows!" shouted Gray.

Gray unleashes an array of arrows. However, flames erupt from the ground causing the ice to melt in the process. Blake smirks as he launches a fire attack at Gray. Erza appears blocking the attack with ease. Suddenly, Alvena slams her scythe to the ground causing confusion in Erza and Gray's faces. However, this confusion turns to surprise when the atmosphere begins to darken. The temperature begins to drop as two unusual figures from the ground.

"What are those?" asked Gray.

"I don't know," replied Erza.

"I have special magic type," said Alvena. "Meet my ghost magic."

"Ghost magic?" inquired Gray and Erza.

"I summon the souls of the dead to fight for me!" shouted Alvena with a dark laugh.

"That's what I am talking about!" yelled Blake.

"Both of these people are crazy," said Gray to himself.

Blake launches a barrage of fire attacks as Erza heads to deflect the attacks. However, Gray creates a wall of ice stopping Erza.

"What are you doing?" asked Erza to Gray.

"Get away!" shouted Gray.

Erza returns her attention to the wall as the two ghost go straight through the wall.

"It didn't stop them!" exclaimed Gray.

"Of course, they are ghost," said Alvena.

"If we cannot attack the summons, then we attack the user," said Erza.

Erza runs around the ice wall only to stop due to intense heat from the other side. Erza realizes Gray's ice wall beginning to melt.

"Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" shouted Gray as he creates a large gun with a cannon ball.

Gray shoots the cannon from the distance nearly hitting Alvena. The pink-haired woman screams as she barely dodges the attack.

"Don't just stand there!" exclaimed Alvena.

"Excuse me," said Blake in a sarcastic tone.

Blake cracks his knuckles as flames appear around his body. This group of people will not beat him. He knows his fire magic will work on the ice mage, but he will have to rely on his pure strength to deal with Titania. Erza charges forward and begins to swing her sword. Blake jumps back to avoid the attack, but Erza continues her attack. Blake slams his hands onto the ground creating a wall of flames between him and Erza. Erza smirks as she goes through the wall without damage. However, the moment Erza goes through the wall, she realizes Blake gone.

'_Where is he?'_ wondered Erza.

Suddenly, Erza feels someone grab her from behind causing Erza to turn around in shock.

"Got you," said Blake as he lifts the scarlet-haired woman.

Blake slams Erza into the ground causing a small crater. The scarlet-haired woman grunts in pain as Blake appears above Erza and slams his fists into her stomach. To Erza's surprise, her armor begins to crack under the strength of his punch. Suddenly, an ice arrow hits Blake on his back causing to jump off Erza in pain. Gray's attack helps Erza, but this leaves him open to Alvena. Alvena swings her scythe slashing Gray across his back. The ice mage lands on the ground as Alvena waves her left hand. Ghost appears beneath Gray and manages to grab onto him.

'_How can they touch me?'_ wondered Gray.

"I can allow them to touch or not touch," said Alvena as if she knew Gray's thoughts. "How do you expect ghosts to hurt you if they cannot touch you?"

Gray smirks at Alvena's explanation. If that is the case, that means the ghosts are now solid. Using all of his strength, Gray manages to break from the ghost as he slams his left hand to his right hand, which is still in the grasps of the ghost.

"Ice-Make: Sword!" shouted Gray.

Gray summons his ice sword and swings it at the ghost's arms. Suddenly, the ghost becomes intangible allowing Gray to escape with ease. Gray's sword disappears as he slams his hands together. Alvena rushes at Gray with her scythe, but the ice mage acts fast.

"Ice-Make: Scythe!" shouted Gray creating a scythe matching the pink-haired woman's weapon.

The two scythes clash as Gray tries to overpower the woman, but to his surprise, he has a hard time doing anything.

"What…?" inquired Gray.

"If this happened a few weeks ago, you have overpowered me," said Alvena. "However, today my strength has increased."

Erza appears behind Alvena swinging her sword. The pink-haired woman jumps to avoid the attack. Soon, she lands near Blake, who is on the ground.

"What happened to you?" asked Alvena.

"Don't you dare start laughing," said Blake as he stands up. "Can we please use our full powers?"

"No," replied Alvena. "Marek specifically told us to converse our magic. The last thing we need is to draw attention to us."

Erza and Gray charge at Alvena and Blake, but they stop the moment another person flies through a bush slamming into Alvena.

"Ha!" laughed Blake noticing Liliana on top of Alvena. "Some girl action."

"Shut up!" shouted Alvena and Liliana.

Blake notices a few burns on Liliana.

"What happened to you?" asked Blake.

"I don't want to talk about it," replied Liliana.

Len appears with sand protecting him from a fire attack. Suddenly, the ground beneath him cracks open as Virgo appears and nearly strikes him. Natsu and Lucy appear ready for battle as Erza and Gray join them. Happy flies around the battlefield ready to aid his friends if needed. Alvena and Liliana stand up joined by Len and Blake.

"At last, we are all together," said Len.

"Len, are we done playing around?" asked Alvena.

"I don't know, that is up for the master to decide," replied Len.

"And decide I shall," said a person.

Another person lands in front of Len, Alvena, Blake, and Liliana. He has silver long wavy hair, black eyes, and a blue muscular shirt. In addition, he wears a black jacket, pants, and shoes. He also wears two gold braces on both of his wrists. The man is around thirty-two years old.

"Master Marek, welcome," said Len.

"So these are members of Fairy Tail," said Marek. "I've heard a lot about your group, especially your recent comeback."

"Marek is your name?" inquired Erza just to make sure.

"Yes it is," said Marek.

"What is your goal?" asked Gray.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Marek with a smirk. "Unfortunately, I cannot tell you. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid to make enemies out of us," said Natsu.

Marek stares at Natsu. He notices the high amount of magic.

'_I wonder if that pink-haired man is the person he is looking for,'_ thought Marek. _'However, the scarlet hair woman also has a large amount of magic. This might be the infamous Team Natsu.'_

"I have a question," said Marek. "Are you four Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy? And is the flying cat Happy?"

"What, how did you know?" asked Lucy.

"Really?" questioned Marek. "Last I check, I am talking to members of Fairy Tail, one of the loudest mage guilds in the entire country. It is quite easy to get information with so many knowing you."

"Our fame comes back to bite us," said Erza.

"I'm not sure that fame is any good in the first place," said Lucy in a sarcastic tone.

Marek stares at Team Natsu. He would have preferred no guilds interrupt his plans, but he knew the guilds would not stay silent for too long. However, the situation is still in his hands. It might be best to eliminate this group, which might buy him a few more days. Unfortunately, he is running out of time. He has no choice, but to launch massive attacks on larger cities, which will bring the attention of all guilds towards his group.

"Your group is too deep in our business," said Marek. "Today, we shall eliminate your pathetic group."

"I doubt that," said Gray. "Last we check, we are doing fine against your little group."

"Is that so?" inquired Marek. "Len, Blake, Liliana, and Alvena I believe warm ups are done. Finish these fairies now."

Team Natsu become serious the moment they hear Marek's comment. Their enemies have been holding back.

"Eliminate Fairy Tail," said Marek.

"Hold it right there," said another voice.

"Now what?" questioned Liliana.

Gray smirks already knowing the voice.

Team Lyon arrives on the scene. Lyon, Sherry, Toby, and Yuka approach Team Natsu while keeping their gazes on Marek's team.

"More interruptions," said Marek.

"We will not allow you to harm Fairy Tail or anybody else," said Lyon. "Today, your little group ends."

"Yeah, we have numbers!" shouted Toby.

"Numbers you say," said Marek. "You might want to recount."

Suddenly, numerous monsters appear from the forest surrounding Team Natsu and Lyon.

"Um, never mind," said Toby.

Erza looks around noticing the same creatures from before.

"So, you do control these monsters," said Erza.

"Yes, these creatures are known as Shadow Monsters," said Marek. "And they will help me rule the world."

"This just got a lot worse," said Yuka.

"It doesn't matter how many there are!" shouted Natsu. "We will beat every single one of them!"

Lucy smiles at Natsu's statement. Somehow, he always seems to bring hope to her. She will fight alongside him until the end.

"Shadow monsters, execute them all," said Marek.

Team Natsu and Lyon prepare themselves for a long fight.

*SC*

**A/N: I think I did well with this chapter. In fact, I wrote more than I thought I would. I was expecting somewhere between 2400 to 2900 words. I ended up writing over 3600 words due to the longer fight scenes. Anyhow, I want to thank everyone for reading my chapter and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Overwhelming Odds

The Flaming Dragon Slayer

**A/N: Marek, the leader of the rouge mages attacks Team Natsu and Lyon. Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale prepare to fight for their lives as they fend off numerous shadow monsters. As Marek continues to push on, Team Natsu and Lyon continue to push back. Who will survive this conflict?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 7: Overwhelming Odds

Team Natsu and Lyon stand near each other as the shadow monsters surround them. The creatures range from different species such as lions, tigers, eagles, bears, and snakes. The monster's red eyes begin to glow as they approach the eight mages.

"Don't expect to make it out of here alive!" shouted Marek.

The shadow monsters charge forward as Team Natsu and Lyon prepare to defend themselves.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" shouted Gray and Lyon as they create two ice walls on the west and east side of the teams.

The shadow monsters begin to go through the three remaining openings.

"Wave Rush!" shouted Yuka towards the south hitting numerous shadow monsters.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" yelled Natsu towards the north.

"Flame Slash!" shouted Erza to the sky hitting the eagle monsters.

"Ice-Make: Arrows!" shouted Gray aiding Yuka.

"Ice-Make: Ape!" yelled Lyon creating an ape made of ice and letting it hit multiple enemies.

"Go Virgo!" shouted Lucy.

Virgo charges forward as she jumps into the air with her hands glowing yellow.

"Spica Hole," said Virgo to herself as she slams numerous shadow monsters into a recently made pit hole.

"Doll Play Attack: Wood Doll!" shouted Sherry using her magic to control a nearby tree and use it against the monsters.

Toby charges forward slashing a handful of shadow monsters with his Paralysis Claw. He jumps above a lion monster and slashes it across the back.

Marek and his team watch their enemies plow through the shadow monsters. He sighs realizing the creatures are unable to do much damage.

"Why are these creatures weak?" questioned Blake.

Even though Marek understands Blake's comment, he has a feeling there is more to the monsters than meets the eye.

'_No, these are just the lesser monsters, there are far stronger ones,' _thought Marek.

"Team Marek attack," said Marek as Len, Blake, Alvena, and Liliana charge forward.

Len lifts his hands creating a wave of sand.

"Sand Wave!" shouted Len.

"Blazing Boom!" yelled Blake shooting two balls of fire.

"Ghost Knights!" exclaimed Alvena.

Team Natsu and Lyon continue to fight off the shadow monsters as they notice the three attacks head towards them. Immediately they prepare to defend themselves. Natsu notices the fire attack and heads to absorb it.

"Illusion Activate," said Liliana.

Natsu's eyes widen when numerous flames appear around him. He attempts to absorb them, but instead pain shoots through his body as numerous wounds appear. Erza attempts to block a fire attack only for sand to strike her. Virgo appears in front of Lucy protecting her from a ghost strike. Shadow monsters strike Yuka and Toby, who did not realize they were even there. Gray and Lyon prepare to defend against the sand only for fire to strike them from behind. The sand never existed in the first place. Ghost knights slash Sherry on her right arm. Lucy stands as sand slams into her stomach. Marek appears near Team Natsu and Lyon with his hands towards the two teams.

"Boiling Water Strike!" shouted Marek unleashing two pillars of hot water.

The water hits both teams causing them high level of burns. Fortunately, the attack ends allowing them to escape certain death. Marek stares at his hands.

'_Hmm, it is not enough,'_ thought Marek.

Erza coughs as pain shoots throughout her body. The boiling water hurts tremendously. She has never felt so much pain. Suddenly, she recalls the numerous sightings of boiling water. This must be the man.

"What is your plan?" asked Erza despite the pain.

"There is no need for you to know," said Marek.

Marek raises his right hand and shoots balls of water at a rapid pace.

"Rapid Water!" shouted Marek.

Gray steps forward and slams his hands on the ground.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" exclaimed Gray.

The water strikes the ice shield making little damage. However, a sizzling sounds occurs giving Gray the knowledge that his shield is melting, but it should hold. Erza charges at Marek in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She flies towards the water user, who smirks at the woman before him. Erza summons two swords and swings them at Marek. Marek catches both swords surprising Erza. He slams his knee into Erza's abdomen causing her armor to crack. Then, he head butts her with enough force to send her soaring towards the other team members. Natsu charges at Marek with hands on fire.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu.

Natsu swings his flaming fist at Marek. However, Marek stops the attack with his bare hands. Water covers Marek's hand causing Natsu's flames to go out.

"What…?" inquired Natsu.

"Pressure Bullet," said Marek as water covers his right hand slamming it into Natsu's stomach.

The force of the attack sends Natsu soaring towards his teammates. He lands with a thud as he coughs out blood.

"Natsu!" shouted Happy as he flies down to check on Natsu only for a water bullet to hit the Exceed.

"Natsu! Happy!" shouted Lucy.

Lucy approaches Natsu as fast as she can only for Len to appear before her.

Sand appears hitting Lucy as she screams. Lyon creates an ice hedgehog sending it to attack Len.

"Sand Tornado," said Len creating a single whirling tornado made of sand.

The sand attacks the ice hedgehog causing it to shatter.

"Sand Storm!" shouted Len sending a wave of sand covering the battlefield.

Alvena and Liliana appear attacking Toby and Yuka sending them to the ground. Blake charges while unleashing numerous fireballs. Sherry summons her tree doll to take the attack, but the tree catches on fire. Blake appears to Sherry's left hitting her across the face knocking the woman unconscious. The sand storm clears revealing the beaten Sherry as Lyon runs to aid her. Meanwhile, Marek rushes at Erza, who tries to stand up. Marek strikes Erza with tremendous force causing her to shout in pain.

"Goodbye," said Marek slamming his fist into Erza's chest causing her to gasp in pain.

Marek is about to hit Erza again when he stops. The silver-haired man looks up searching for something.

'_Hmm, it looks like it is time to go,'_ thought Marek. _'These Fairy Tail fools have proven themselves too weak.'_

Len creates a wall of sand sending it around Lyon and Gray, who struggle to fight against the sand. They summon numerous ice attacks, but the sand travels at such a fast rate, it bypasses their attacks hitting them throughout their bodies. Suddenly, the sand begins to apply pressure on their bodies causing them to grunt in pain.

"I wonder how long it will take before the sand crushes your bodies," said Len.

"I-I can't m-move," said Gray.

"Argh, I-I have to g-get out," said Lyon.

Lucy notices Gray and Lyon's condition and looks to Virgo, who has a hard time moving.

"Sorry," said Virgo. "I can't go any further."

Virgo disappears in a flash of light as Lucy grabs another key.

"Open Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" shouted Lucy.

Lucy can feel pain throughout her body. This is definitely the last Celestial Spirit she will be able to summon.

"Sagittarius help Gray and Lyon," said Lucy.

"Hello, hello. I will do my best Lucy," said Sagittarius.

Sagittarius points his bow towards Len. He prepares to shoot as he aims his arrow. The Celestial Spirit shoots his arrow only for him to miss.

"What…?" asked Sagittarius.

"Too bad," said Liliana.

Yuka prepares to aid Lucy, but Alvena intervenes slashing Yuka across his back. She grabs the Lamia Scale guild member and slams him into the ground. Toby charges at Alvena, but the pink-haired woman blocks the mage's attack with her scythe. Alvena kicks Toby and then slashes him across the chest.

"Two more down," said Alvena.

Liliana charges with her katana at Sagittarius. Unfortunately, Sagittarius is not a close-combat fighter and falls quickly to Liliana. Liliana turns her attention to Lucy walking towards the blonde woman. Lucy tries to move, but her body fails to respond. Suddenly, a wave of flames stops Liliana's advancement. Natsu lands in front of Lucy with a dark expression.

"You will not hurt Lucy," said Natsu. "I will not let you!"

Natsu charges at Liliana, but Blake appears and stops Natsu. Natsu and Blake numerous punches, but Blake begins to overpower Natsu. Natsu uses fire on Blake, but the fire does not faze him. Blake slams his fist into Natsu causing the dragon slayer tremendous pain due to his earlier injury. Blake knees Natsu in the chin and then slams him down into the ground.

"No!" shouted Lucy.

Blake raises his hand to attack Natsu, who holds his stomach while on the ground. Lucy jumps forward covering Natsu's body as Blake's fist comes down hitting her on the back. Lucy screams in pain as she holds onto Natsu. Natsu grabs onto Lucy with the remaining of his strength. Both of them lose consciousness. Blake raises his fist to finish both Natsu and Lucy. Alvena raises her scythe ready to strike Toby and Yuka. Len prepares to finish Gray and Lyon. Liliana approaches Sherry with katana deciding to aim at her neck. Marek stands over Erza and he looks at the sky.

"Listen everyone!" exclaimed Marek. "Finish your opponents now!"

Just as Marek's team prepares to finish of Team Natsu and Lyon, a yelling occurs causing the group to stop.

"MEN!" shouted a voice.

A person lands on the ground as a large ship appears in the sky.

"It's time to go," said Marek. "Retreat now!"

Blue Pegasus' Christina unleashes numerous magic bombs hitting multiple shadow monsters. Marek prefers not to battle something in the sky. For now, he will retreat. Marek's team retreats and during their haste, they forgot to finish off their opponents leaving Team Natsu and Lyon alive, but seriously injured. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki appears from the large crater caused by him a few seconds ago.

"We have arrived to help," said Ichiya. "MEN!"

*SC*

Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, and Ren Akatsuki stand in the same room within Christina as Ichiya releases his Pain Reliving Perfume.

"Men, it is going to take a while for my perfume to fully heal them, but they should be fine by next morning," said Ichiya. "For the most part."

Hibiki stares at the unconscious bodies of Team Natsu and Lyon. He never expected two powerful teams to lose the battle. Whoever those mages are, they are a serious threat. The next morning, Natsu wakes up. The moment he does, he feels a bit of pain around his abdomen, but it is not enough to keep him down. He begins to open his eyes, but the moment he does he sees Lucy staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" asked Natsu.

"You're awake," said Lucy in a weak tone. "Natsu."

Lucy places her hand on Natsu's forehead causing him to freeze. For some reason, he feels like he has butterflies in his stomach, but he decides to shake off the feeling.

"Ah, so you're awake as well," said Hibiki as he walks into the room. "Of course, you'll take the longest. You did have internal bleeding around your stomach. It's a good thing Ichiya used his healing perfume. However, you should still be a bit sore."

To Natsu's surprise, Lucy hugs him despite her sore back. Natsu smiles as he hugs her back. For now, they should just enjoy themselves.

"You liiikkkeeee each other," said Happy with his paws on his mouth.

Lucy and Natsu release each other as Natsu shouts at Happy.

"It's nothing like that!" exclaimed the dragon slayer.

"Shut up cat!" shouted Lucy.

Unknown to Natsu and Lucy, Erza and Gray watch the two hug from the entrance of the room. They smirk as they enter the room.

"Welcome back Natsu," said Erza.

"Yeah, yeah," said Natsu.

"Took you long enough," said Gray.

"What was that popsicle?" asked Natsu.

"You heard me fire lizard!" exclaimed Gray.

Erza clears her throat stopping the two mages before they have a chance to begin their rivalry.

"Good, everyone is awake," said Lyon as he and his team enter the room.

Team Natsu, Lyon, and Ichiya all sit in the room ready to decide their next move.

"As much as I want to go over Marek and his team," started Lyon. "It is best we return to our guilds."

"I don't think so!" exclaimed Natsu. "We will not run! We have to hunt them down!"

"You fool, do you not realize what just happened?" asked Lyon. "We lost miserably. At this point, it is best to return home and rest. Let our guild masters decide the next move."

"I have to agree," said Erza. "It is best to head home. There is nothing we can do with our wounds."

Natsu sighs knowing he has no choice since he is on a flying machine. Wait a minute.

"That's weird, why don't I have motion sickness?" asked Natsu.

"That's because we are not moving," said Gray.

"However, we should take off in a second," said Ren.

Suddenly, Christina begins to move causing Natsu to land back on the bed with his motion sickness.

"At least we don't have to worry about his complaining," said Gray.

Lucy places her hand on Natsu. She feels bad for him. If only Wendy was with them. However, she is glad the young girl did not come. The last thing Lucy wants is for Wendy to suffer a major injury.

"We will stop at Lamia Scale first since it is closer," said Hibiki.

Everyone, except Natsu, nods as the group decides to rest for the next few hours.

*SC*

**A/N: I did my best for this chapter. I think my previous chapter is better, but I will let everyone else decide that. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Return to Magnolia Town

The Flaming Dragon Slayer

**A/N: Team Natsu returns to Fairy Tail after their failed mission. After Makarov learns of the situation, he decides to figure out how to deal with the issue. Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy begin spending more time together. For the first time, Lucy does not mind Natsu she enjoys his company. As Team Natsu recovers from their loss, Marek's team prepares for their next move. Time is short for Fairy Tail, will they be able to prepare for the battle to come?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Telepathy"

Chapter 8: Return to Magnolia Town

Civilians of Magnolia Town walk through the busy streets of Magnolia Town. They can hear the chirping birds and the sound of the train. As usual, it is a sunny day with numerous activities. It is just another peaceful day. Soon, a large flying ship flies over the city surprising numerous people. Christina, the large flying ship, heads towards the woods, where Fairy Tail's current building exists. Members of Fairy Tail run towards the landing location of the flying ship. Once the large ship lands, it opens its doors revealing five familiar faces. Makarov approaches the ship recognizing Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy. The four mages and cat show up with bandages throughout their bodies.

"What happened?" asked Mirajane in a worried tone.

Team Natsu remain quiet as the other guild members approach Christina. Elfman and Lisanna can feel the high tension as does many others. Cana gazes at Team Natsu's expression and realizes the situation. Levy and Gajeel can tell by their friend's looks, the result of the mission.

"All right my children," said Makarov. "Let's go back into the guild."

"As much as we like to stay, we have to go and inform our master," said Hibiki through his telepathy.

Soon, Christina takes off as the Fairy Tail members return to the guild. Wendy and Carla watch their friends enter the guild with frustrated expression. As Makarov enters the guild, he heads towards his usual spot and looks at Team Natsu.

"All right, explain to me what happened," said Makarov.

Erza and Lucy begin to explain to the guild the situation at hand including their recent battle against Marek's team. The rest of the guild member could not believe Erza lost so quickly. Whoever their opponents are, it is definitely a serious situation. Makarov takes in all the information before making his decision. He tells all guild members that nobody will continue to search for the enemy until he and the other guild masters have made a decision. Immediately, Natsu begins to protest stating they should go looking for Marek and his team. He wants to pay them back tenfold.

"No!" shouted Makarov. "Your team was beaten severely! For now, everyone should wait until Erza heals. For now on, this is S-Class only."

The entire guild begins to complain. Sure, their new enemies are powerful, but they should fight together and united as one. Five of their members returned with serious injuries. It is not fair to wait on the sidelines.

"I understand your concerns, but I cannot risk everyone. Not until we know what we are truly dealing with," explained Makarov. "Just wait for a bit longer."

"If I was there, we would have had a better chance," said Gajeel.

Natsu and Gray grunt in annoyance, but decide to say nothing. They know they are not in any good condition to fight for the moment. However, this does not stop Erza from saying something.

"You have no idea what we were facing," said Erza with a dark stare. "Don't make jokes about this situation. There is a major enemy out there and they beaten our team easily."

"Based on what I heard, they work well as a team," said Levy. "Wouldn't it be better to separate them and fight them individually?"

The entire guild thinks about the plan and realizes that is the only reason why Team Natsu lost. However, Team Natsu and Lyon are good teams. So, why did they lose? As Gray continues to think about the situation, he remembers something that Alvena said to him during the fight.

Flashback

"Ice-Make: Scythe!" shouted Gray creating a scythe matching the pink-haired woman's weapon.

The two scythes clash as Gray tries to overpower the woman, but to his surprise, he has a hard time doing anything.

"What…?" inquired Gray.

"If this happened a few weeks ago, you would have overpowered me," said Alvena. "However, today my strength has increased."

Flashback Ends

Gray looks up and faces his guild. The information he has might be important in the future.

"Um, guys," started Gray.

Gray explains his encounter with Alvena. This news leaves the entire guild in silence for a few seconds. After a few minutes, Erza breaks the silence.

"How did they achieve such power in a few weeks?" asked Erza. "Somehow, they gained a power boost. If this is true, then the situation is grimmer than we thought."

Gray sits down while ignoring some of the pain in his body. Suddenly, Juvia sits next to him surprising the ice mage.

"Juvia will take care of you," said Juvia.

Gray sweat drops, but decides to respond.

"I'm fine, there is no need," said Gray.

"All right everyone, for now we should rest," said Makarov. "I will be contacting the other guilds, so we should concentrate on our regular missions"

*SC*

Lucy walks towards her house after having Wendy heal her more. Next to her is Natsu and Happy, who received the same treatments. Lucy smiles at Natsu, who continues to talk to Happy. The last time she was here, she and Natsu were not on speaking terms. During their trip, they managed to fix their relationship. However, this time she feels a bit weird. Sure, Natsu is her friend, but she feels different around him. Her only guess is due to the separation between her and Natsu. She spent days away from him and it felt like hell. Lucy looks up and notices the sun going down. There should still be at least an hour left for daylight. The blonde woman grabs Natsu's hand and begins to drag the surprised dragon slayer.

"Come on, instead of going home, let's go eat," said Lucy.

"Food!" shouted Natsu with a grin on his face.

"Fish!" shouted Happy.

Lucy smiles at Natsu's enthusiasm. Once again, Natsu and Lucy enjoy themselves after their adventure inside the restaurant. Lucy looks back noticing the distraught restaurant owner. It seems like somebody will have to restock and clean the restaurant. Natsu grabs Lucy's wrist and drags her to traveling carnival. The carnival had been in town for a few days. In fact, this is the last day of the carnival.

'_So much for going home to rest,'_ thought Lucy.

Sure, Lucy feels a bit tired, but she would rather spend time with Natsu than be home alone. Then again, Natsu would most likely sleep on her bed anyway. Lucy smiles at the thought, which surprises her.

'_Wait a minute, do I actually want him on my bed?'_ thought Lucy with a blush.

"Are you okay?" asked Natsu noticing Lucy's blush.

"I-I'm fine," answered Lucy.

Natsu watches Lucy's every movement. He always feels happy around her. Her every smile brings him smiles. Her bright blonde hair brings her a beauty look. This statement causes him to freeze his thoughts for a bit. He thinks she is beautiful. Of course, she is beautiful, but why does he feel awkward about the thought. As Natsu continues to walk with Lucy, he begins to think about the previous battle. No matter what, he is unable to get the battle out of his mind.

"Lucy," said Natsu in a serious tone as he stops.

Lucy stops walking after hearing Natsu's serious voice. She turns around noticing Natsu staring off in the distance. She gulps wondering why Natsu became serious.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucy.

"Why did you put your body over me when I was about to be attacked," said Natsu.

Lucy stares at Natsu as she tries to come up with answer. She knows exactly what the pink-haired man is talking about. Lucy breathes in and out before speaking.

"You are my friend," said Lucy. "I couldn't let you die. I couldn't let anyone hurt you."

Suddenly, Natsu grabs Lucy's shoulders and turns her around to face him. He stares at her with a serious expression as if he is staring into her soul.

"I don't want you to get hurt," said Natsu. "You're my best friend. You are important to me. Please, Lucy, I don't want you to die for me."

"And I don't want you to die for me!" exclaimed Lucy.

Lucy hugs Natsu causing the pink-haired man's heart to beat faster. The feeling confuses him more, but he pushes it to the side. Right now, Lucy is in his arms crying. He hugs her back tightly hoping to ease her pain.

"Don't cry Luce," said Natsu. "I promise to do my best not to die. I don't want to leave you alone."

"Thank you Natsu," said Lucy.

For some reason, both of them do not release their hold on each other. Natsu takes a deep breath and manages to take in Lucy's scent. Her scent causes his heart to flutter again as Natsu begins to think about something Gildarts told him a long time ago.

Flashback

Natsu runs after Gildarts, who is about to leave Magnolia Town. Natsu barely manages to catch up to Gildarts before he leaves. The older man turns around and notices the young dragon slayer running towards him.

"You do realize you have to go back," said Gildarts.

"But I want to be a fighter. I want to help you!" exclaimed Natsu with a grin.

Gildarts sighs knowing he cannot take Natsu with him. He places his hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Listen Natsu, you are not ready to go on high level missions," said Gildarts. "You need to get stronger first."

Natsu pouts knowing Gildarts will not allow him to go. However, a smirk appears on the pink-haired boy's face as he looks up at Gildarts.

"When I grow up, I will become the strongest mage ever!" shouted Natsu. "I will go on every S-class mission there is!"

Gildarts smirks at the young boy's enthusiasm. He can imagine the boy becoming a strong mage. However, a thought runs through the older man's mind. He remembers the woman he fell in love with. He remembers marrying Cornelia, but later divorcing due to him working too much. He was so into his work that she felt rejected. He looks at Natsu, who is enthusiastic like he was during his younger years.

"Listen to me Natsu," said Gildarts. "I know you want to be like me, but don't follow my footsteps. Make your own."

"Eh?" inquired Natsu.

"I'm sure you won't understand me right now," continued Gildarts. "But I will tell you. One day, you might meet a person, who will make your heart beat rapidly. This person will be special to you. No mission is worth losing that person."

"Special person?" inquired Natsu.

"One day, you will realize what I am telling you," said Gildarts. "When you meet this person, your heart will beat with love. Love this person, stay by her side and never leave her. You might regret it if you do."

Natsu remains quiet since he does not understand Gildarts' words.

"You will understand when the time is right," said Gildarts.

"What is love?" asked Natsu causing Gildarts to fall over.

'_Now I have to explain love to him,'_ thought Gildarts. _'Why me?'_

Flashback Ends

Natsu continues to hold onto Lucy. He begins to realize Gildarts' words from that day. Sure, most people think he is dense when it comes to the subject of love, but that is because he never experienced it. Now, Lucy stands within his arms and begins to think that perhaps she is the special person that Gildarts mentioned to him. Soon, the two mages release their hug while keeping within arm's reach. Natsu and Lucy continue to stare at each other as their bodies slowly move towards the other. Neither one even know what they are doing.

"You liiikkeeee each other!" exclaimed Happy breaking the mood between Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu and Lucy break apart after Happy's voice interrupts them. They begin to blush as they turn away from each other.

'_What was about to happen?'_ thought Lucy as she tries to control her blush.

Meanwhile, from a safe distance from Natsu and Lucy, stand two mages from Fairy Tail. The first mage is Erza Scarlet and the second mage is Gray Fullbuster as both of the mages watch the interaction with interest. However, the cat's interruption causes them to frown.

"Sometimes the cat ruins things he shouldn't," said Erza.

"Perhaps we should help keep Happy away from them when this situation rises again," said Gray.

*SC*

Later that night, Lucy walks out of her bathroom after a nice bath. She looks over her bed and notices Natsu and Happy talking to each other. She takes a deep breath and realizes she smells something.

"Natsu, you smell," said Lucy. "Now that I think about it. You haven't bathed since we were at that village."

"But Lucy, I don't want to," complained Natsu.

"Stop whining and get in that bath!" shouted Lucy. "Be lucky I'm letting you. Plus, you still have your shampoo and soap from the last time you bathed in there."

Natsu slumps down as he walks towards the bathroom. Lucy sighs, but retains a smile. No matter what, she will never push Natsu away again. She will keep him close. Soon, Lucy begins to yawn, as she feels tired. It has been a long day and her wounds still hurt a bit. Lucy heads towards her bed and lies down. She begins to feel comfortable as sleep begins to take over her.

A few hours later, Lucy wakes up because of a sudden movement. She feels someone holding onto her waist surprising Lucy, who freezes up. She turns around and notices Natsu on her bed with Happy on the other side of him. She realizes he is holding onto her, as her first impulse is to knock him off the bed, but the moment she touches his arm, she hesitates. For some reason, she does not want him off her bed. She actually wants to enjoy the night in his arms. However, Lucy does not understand this reason. Why does she feel like this? He is her friend. There should be limits when it comes to the bed. Argh, just thinking about it puts her into confusion.

Lucy groans at the confusion soaring through her. Soon, she decides to leave the situation as is. For now, she will enjoy the warmth from Natsu's body. Once again, Lucy begins to fall asleep as Natsu tightens his grip on her.

*SC*

The next morning, Natsu and Happy enter the guild with Happy by his side. The fire dragon slayer walks towards the bar in a happy mood. He looks around searching for his rival, but he is unable to find him. He guesses it makes sense since he is early because Lucy woke him up. Natsu shrugs as he sees Mirajane at the bar.

"Good morning Natsu," said Mirajane in her happy tone.

Mirajane notices some of the bandages on Natsu's body. She feels a bit of anger erupt from her heart due to the people responsible for Team Natsu's injuries.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" asked Mirajane.

"Nah, just waiting for everybody else," answered Natsu.

Mirajane continues to look at Natsu. Normally, he wants to challenge the people who defeated him, but for some reason, he seems different today. She raises an eyebrow, as Lisanna and Elfman walk into the guild. Lisanna looks at Natsu and her mood becomes brighter as she begins to head towards him. However, Mirajane looks at Elfman and he understands his sister. Elfman calls Lisanna's name causing her to turn around.

"I want to ask you something about this morning," said Elfman.

Meanwhile, Mirajane turns her attention back to Natsu as she continues to study. Soon, the dragon slayer realizes that Mirajane is staring at him. He looks at her wondering if she needs something.

"Um, something wrong?" asked Natsu.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Mirajane. "In fact, I should be asking you if something happened."

"Nothing happened," said Natsu.

Mirajane looks back to her sister Lisanna and then back to Natsu. Suddenly, she thinks about Lucy and decides to push forward.

"Is Lucy involved in this situation?" asked Mirajane.

"Lucy? Why?" questioned Natsu with an innocent look.

Mirajane narrows her eyes. She knows Natsu is dense, but even she knows he has some brain in his head. She wonders what he is hiding. At this point, Mirajane decides to ask the big question. She wants to protect Lisanna in the process.

"Do you like Lucy?" asked Mirajane surprising Natsu.

"Of course," replied Natsu. "She is my friend."

Mirajane sighs again. Getting a straight answer from Natsu is not easy. Happy takes this opportunity to intervene.

"He liiikkkeees her," said Happy.

"Shut up Happy!" shouted Natsu.

The interaction between Natsu and Happy is enough to tell Mirajane the answer to her question. Mirajane sighs again, as she looks at her sister Lisanna, who continues to talk to Elfman.

'_Lisanna,'_ thought Mirajane.

*SC*

Two days pass as Natsu and Lucy continue to spend time together. Happy follows the two as best as he can. By now, Wendy has healed most of Team Natsu's injuries. All five members should be ready for anything. Meanwhile, at the bar, Lisanna stares at Natsu and Lucy with sorrow in her eyes. No matter what she does, she is unable to gain Natsu's attention. Sure, for the past few days, Natsu has talked to Lisanna. They have spent time together, but Natsu does not give her the attention he gives Lucy.

What makes matters worse for her is the fact that it is Lucy dragging Natsu around. Usually, it is the other way around. Elfman places his hand on Lisanna's shoulder. The young woman turns away from Natsu and Lucy looking over the food in front of her.

*SC*

"We finally made it back," said Liliana as she enters a small building.

Marek, Len, Alvena, and Blake follow Liliana as they each take a chair in the small house to sit on.

"Now what do we do?" asked Alvena. "The mage guilds will know our identities. It will be difficult to move around."

"We have no choice," said Marek. "We are running out of time."

"That means we have to move towards larger cities," explained Len. "In the end, the mages would have found out who we are. We can no longer move in the shadows."

"For now, we rest for a few hours," said Marek. "Then we gather for our next step in the plan."

"Bah, why wait so long, let's go now!" exclaimed Blake.

"Enough, and just wait," said Marek. "We might be low on time, but we cannot afford any mistakes."

The rest of Marek's team nods their heads even though Blake simply grunts.

Len, Alvena, Blake, and Liliana head to their respective rooms as Marek stays in the living room. It is a cozy place, but he prefers to have something bigger. He wants more, but he must complete his plan before he has the chance to make his dream come true.

"It is time for me to rise in this pathetic world," said Marek with a smirk.

*SC*

**A/N: Wow, I like the result of this chapter. I am all fired up to write the next chapter. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: High Water

The Flaming Dragon Slayer

**A/N: Dark within the forest of Fiore, three mages travel. Their mission is to discover a source of energy forming within the forest. What is this source of energy? Is it human or is it a monster?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 9: High Water

Three mages walk through the forest of Fiore. So far, the day has been uneventful. The first mage has blue hair with a red tattoo around his right eye. He wears a dark coat with heart designs on each side. Furthermore, he wears plated armor covering his abdomen, and dark pants with the Crime Sorciere symbol. The last thing he has is a blue high-collared coat.

The second mage has dark purple hair with brown eyes. She wears a tabard-like garment and has a white headband. She also has long black boots reaching her upper thighs. The third mage has long pink hair reaching the middle of her back. She wears a red dress with trims around the neck and a short skirt. She wears a yellow belt around her waist and has black colored stockings with brown boots.

The three mages continue their journey. For the past week, there have been unusual levels of magic released into the atmosphere around Lamia Scale. However, another source of magic has erupted near the capital. The first mage stops causing the other two to stop as well.

"Is there something wrong Jellal?" asked the second mage.

"We are getting near," replied Jellal.

"Ultear, what are we looking for?" asked the third mage.

"I don't know Meredy," replied Ultear.

Ultear turns to Jellal wondering what they are looking for.

"Jellal, why are we near the capital?" asked Ultear. "Lamia Scale is the location of the recent disturbances. Why are we heading away?"

"There is something beyond magic around this area," replied Jellal.

"Beyond magic?" inquired Meredy. "I'm confused."

"I can't explain it, but we need to search for it ourselves," said Jellal.

Ultear and Meredy continue to follow Jellal. They trust his judgment. If something is wrong, then they will follow whatever lead they have. For now, they need to walk over the mountain sight. As they approach the top of the mountain. They notice a large lake in the lower areas.

"At least we have fresh water below," stated Meredy.

As Crime Sorciere approaches the lake, Jellal begins to narrows his eyes due to the steam appearing from the lake. He realizes numerous dead fish and immediately stops Ultear and Meredy.

"What's wrong?" asked Meredy.

"Look at the water," said Jellal.

Both Ultear and Meredy gaze upon the lake and realize it is boiling. Their eyes widen the moment they realize the situation.

"What happened here?" asked Meredy.

"We need to search the area," said Ultear as she begins to head a certain direction.

"No," said Jellal. "It is best we stay together."

Crime Sorciere continues to walk along the coast of the lake while keeping a safe distance. They can feel the heat radiate from the lake, but they know they have to keep going. Jellal continues to think as he walks around looking at the surrounding area. Ever since the mysterious group of mages appeared a few weeks ago, these unusual creatures appeared as well. They look like animals, but at the same time, they are not animals.

Ultear breaks Jellal's concentration when she calls out to him. The blue-haired mage looks at her as she points forward. He follows her finger as his gaze fall upon a man-like object. The outer layer of the body has metal covering it. The object has the body of a normal size man except it has a skull for a head without the skin. Suddenly, red glowing eyes turn on in its eye sockets.

"What is that thing?" asked Meredy.

"It's made out of some type of metal," said Ultear. "Is it a machine?"

"A machine that looks human?" questioned Meredy.

"If it looks human, I wonder if it talks human," said Jellal. "Excuse me?"

The humanoid object turns its head towards Crime Sorciere as it points its hand towards them.

"Intruder!" exclaimed the humanoid. "Exterminate!"

The humanoid charges at Crime Sorciere, but it never makes an attack as Ultear breaks it apart with ease. She destroys the humanoid by tearing it to pieces using her orb.

"It is not human, but what is it?" asked Ultear.

"It is a cyborg," said a voice surprising Crime Sorciere.

"Who's there?" asked Jellal.

A man with short blue hair appears in front of Crime Sorciere. He has dark blue eyes and has a well-built body. He wears a thin blue shirt that hugs his upper body and he wears blue pants and shoes. He also has a black strap from his shoulder to his abdomen, which serves the purpose of holding the giant sword on his back. The most noticeable feature on him is the scar on his right cheek, which begins at the middle of his right ear and ends just below the right corner of his mouth.

"Welcome strangers to my study site," said the blue-haired man.

*SC*

Natsu and Gray enter another round of fighting causing Erza to intervene and slam both of them to the ground. She picks them up and glares at the two male mages. Natsu and Gray gulp as they try to run away only to meet the fists of Erza.

"You two are going to stay here and be friends!" exclaimed Erza with a dark stare.

Lucy watches the confrontation of her three teammates and laughs a bit. She also watches Natsu's expression and feels a bit sorry for him, but not enough to go up against Erza. She would rather stay out of the scarlet-haired woman's way. The blonde woman smiles as Natsu walks towards her. He sits next to her with a pout on his face and a large bump on his head. Lucy tries to keep herself from laughing since Natsu already has his hurt pride.

"Why?" questioned Natsu, as his head hits on the table.

"Perhaps you shouldn't fight with Gray with Erza around," said Lucy.

Suddenly, Natsu shoots up with a smirk on his face. Lucy raises an eyebrow at him and then rethinks what she said. The moment she places more thought into her words, she realizes her mistake.

"Hey, that was not a suggestion," said Lucy poking Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu slumps back down with a depressed mood again. Even his Lucy told him not to fight. Suddenly, Natsu catches his own thoughts. Did he just say 'his Lucy?' Natsu shakes his head to eliminate his thoughts. At the same time, the words 'special person' continues to ring through his head. Sometimes, he should not listen to Gildarts. His words are causing Natsu to think more than he should when this subject should not even be a concern to Natsu.

Lucy continues to look at her friend, who continues to depress over the situation with Erza and Gray. The blonde woman sighs as she grabs Natsu's arm and begins to pull at him. Natsu looks at Lucy with a raised eyebrow. He wonders why she is pulling him, but he decides to follow her lead.

"Where are we going?" asked Natsu.

"Just to walk around," said Lucy with a smile.

For some reason, Lucy's smiles is all Natsu needs to simply go with her. Something about Lucy wants him to be with her. Once again, Gildarts' words ring through his mind. However, those thoughts do not last long as Lucy snaps him out of those thoughts as she tries to pull on him.

"Come on," said Lucy.

"Okay," replied Natsu with a grin on his face.

Lucy smiles again at Natsu's grin. That smile of his always seems to set a happy mood for her. Her time with Natsu has been better ever since they restored their friendship. She will never let this go again.

*SC*

Crime Sorciere continue to follow the mysterious blue-haired man. For the past ten minutes, the man has led the mages into a cavern near the lake. Inside the cave, there are furniture including a table, a couch, a small kitchen, and a bed.

"Why are you leading us here?" asked Jellal.

"I want a decent place to talk," replied the blue-haired man.

The man leads the group to the table with four chairs.

"So, what might I help you with?" asked the blue-haired man as he yawns.

Jellal continues to watch the man's features. He notices the lazy expressions as well as the lack of focus.

"We are searching for anything on the recent disturbances," said Jellal. "You said you have been searching this area for a while. Have you found anything?"

"You're trusting me so easily?" questioned the blue-haired man.

"Yes, but at least tell me your name," said Jellal.

"Ah, well, I guess I can do that," said the blue-haired man. "My name is Midas. As for your answer, I only have limited information. What I can tell, is these creatures do not rely on magic for power."

"Are you talking about the so-called monsters appearing?" asked Ultear. "How is that possible? Magic is the source of our power. How can the creatures survive?"

"Perhaps the answer is simpler than we think," said Midas.

"How so?" asked Jellal.

"Well, have you seen these creatures in person?" asked Midas.

All three members of Crime Sorciere nod in confirmation. They each recall the moment they came across the monsters during their journey.

Flashback

The three members of Crime Sorciere continue to walk through the forest of Fiore. A few hours ago, they just finished eliminating another dark guild. So far, Crime Sorciere's goal is to eliminate every dark guild. However, such a goal is far from complete. The moon begins to rise as the three members of the team continue their journey. Meredy stops walking causing her two partners to stop as well.

"Hmm, something isn't right," said Meredy.

Soon, Jellal and Ultear begin to feel a sinister sensation. Something is not right. Soon, the three mages see smoke coming from the nearby villages. They run towards the village only to see fire spreading through the town. Ultear raises her orb and uses her magic to restore the damaged village as well as stop the fire. Once the flames stop, the three mages see the numerous dead bodies on the ground. The bodies range from children to elderly people causing the three mages to cringe.

"What happened here?" asked Meredy.

As Ultear is about to walk forward, a shadowy creature jumps out of nowhere. Jellal strikes the monster down before it has the chance to strike Ultear. Meredy and runs to Ultear as Jellal looks at the creature.

"What is that?" asked Meredy.

The three mages stare at the dark creature, which resembles a tiger with red lines. At least, the red lines were bright at one point. The red lines are now dim, but still noticeable. Before any of them have the chance to examine the creature further, another tiger monster rushes out from the dark forest nearly striking Meredy. Fortunately, Ultear stops the creature before it has the chance to do anything.

"Heavenly Beams!" shouted Jellal striking the forest again.

As the explosions occur, numerous monsters run out of the forests.

"Infinite Spheres!" shouted Ultear hitting the monsters with her orb at amazing speeds.

"Maguilty Rays!" shouted Meredy as she unleashes numerous yellow blades.

The three mages continue fighting at the mysterious monsters. However, the fight only lasts for another three minutes until the monsters begin to retreat. Ultear and Meredy are about to chase after the monsters only for Jellal to stop them.

"No, it is best to stay away," said Jellal. "We have no idea what we are dealing with."

Ultear and Meredy decide to follow Jellal's advice. They know charging into a battle without proper preparation could lead to death.

Flashback Ends

"You have seen them," said Midas. "Do you really think those creatures are supposed to be on this planet?"

"Are you saying they come from somewhere else?" asked Meredy.

"Possible," replied Midas.

Jellal remains silent as his two companions talk to Midas. He stares at the blue-haired man with high suspicious. Who is this person? How did he even search for these monsters without them killing him?

"You've told me your name," said Jellal. "Yet, I do not know who you are. Why are you researching these creatures? How did you know where to look?"

"Rumors," replied Midas.

Jellal's suspicions do not go away. In fact, Midas' answers only make him wonder who this blue-haired man really is. Just by one look, Jellal can tell Midas is a lazy person. Why would something so lazy waste their time looking for something that is difficult to find?

"Are you sure you are not hiding anything?" asked Jellal trying to push for any information he can.

"I'm afraid not," replied Midas. "Now, as much as I want to continue having your company, I think it is time for us to part. I have other things to do and I will be gone for a few days."

"Perhaps we can stay here and help," said Meredy.

"No, it is best to leave," said Midas.

Jellal knows this man is hiding something and is about to decline Midas' offer. However, before Jellal has the chance to say anything, he stops his sentence the moment he realizes something is different about Midas. He looks at the blue-haired man and feels a powerful aura from the man. Who is this person and what type of power does he have? At this point, Jellal realizes that Midas has completely changed. Midas now shows a darker and serious expression.

'_What happened?'_ wondered Jellal. _'A moment ago, he seemed calmed and lazy. Now, his attitude has completely changed.'_

"Ultear, Meredy let's go," said Jellal causing the other two mages to look at him with a bit of shock.

However, the tone of their ally immediately tells them something is not right. They decide to follow Jellal to avoid any possible conflict. If he deems this Midas dangerous, then he is dangerous.

"All right," said Ultear.

A few minutes later, Crime Sorciere leaves the cave. The moment they step outside, they feel a huge weight off their shoulders.

"Who is he?" asked Meredy.

"I don't know," replied Jellal. "But it seems like this situation is getting worse."

"I wonder what connection Midas has to this situation," said Ultear.

Jellal remains silent as he considers Ultear's words. To him, she is right. Midas has a connection to these monsters, but the problem is what that connection is.

*SC*

Makarov remain in his room as a letter arrives for him. He opens the letter and begins to read the situation. After he finishes reading the letter, he sighs. Soon, a knock occurs on his door. Makarov tells the person to enter revealing Laxus. Laxus approaches his grandfather as he notices the old man's concern expression. He stops in front of Makarov's desk carefully watching his expression.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Laxus.

"There is another sighting of the shadow monsters," said Makarov. "I want you to gather Erza and Mirajane. I have a mission for the three of you."

Laxus narrows his eyes at Makarov's words.

"Are you sure you want to send all three of your S-Classes mages?" questioned Laxus.

"At this point, I have no choice," said Makarov.

"Very well," replied Laxus as he turns around and leaves the door.

Ten minutes later, Laxus returns with Erza and Mirajane as they enter the room with serious expressions. Makarov remains quiet as the three mages sit down on the chairs in front of him. Soon, Makarov begins to explain the situation to them.

"There is another sighting of the shadow monsters," started Makarov. "There has been a sighting five miles west of Oshibana Town. I want the three of you to board the train and head there immediately."

Erza and Mirajane turn towards each other. The master is sending all remaining S-Class mages on the same mission.

"What about the guild?" asked Mirajane.

"I will do my best to protect it," replied Makarov. "I don't want to risk the three of you, but we cannot allow this Marek to continue attacking villages. There is a chance Oshibana Town is the next target."

"Oshibana Town is a major city," said Erza. "For weeks Marek has attacked small villages. Why would he change his tactics?"

"He might be cocky or something is forcing his hand," said Laxus.

Erza and Mirajane consider Laxus' words, but regardless they must head to Oshibana Town and prepare to defend the city.

"All right, I think it is time for us to go," said Erza.

"By the way," interrupted Makarov. "Try to keep this hidden from the others, especially Natsu."

The three S-Class mages nod and decide to begin their mission. After the three mages leave, Makarov sighs as he massages his temples. He hopes three S-Class mages will make a difference, but he trusts his children and he knows they will pull through this horrible situation.

*SC*

Five hours pass as Natsu enters the guild alongside Lucy. For a while, Natsu has become a bit bored. He has not been on any missions due to his injuries. However, now that he is in better shape, he decides to go on another mission. He and Lucy begin looking for Gray and Erza, but they only find Gray.

"Gray, do you know where Erza is?" asked Lucy.

"No, but I did see her leave with Mirajane and Laxus," replied Gray.

Natsu and Lucy look at each other in confusion. They wonder where Erza went with Mirajane and Laxus. Makarov watches Natsu and Lucy hoping they do not follow the group of S-Class mages. However, he drops his head the moment Natsu shouts out his words.

"We should follow Erza!" shouted Natsu. "She might be on a good mission!"

"No!" shouted Makarov gaining the attention of all the Fairy Tail members present. "All three are on an important mission. This is an S-Class mission and nobody else is allowed to follow them. Is that clear?"

Natsu begins to complain, but a hard stare from Makarov shuts the dragon slayer. Lucy places her hand on Natsu's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Natsu calms down due to her hand and begins to sulk a bit.

"How about we go on another mission?" asked Lucy.

Natsu's mood changes almost immediately, as he begins to grin at Lucy. Lucy smiles back in return and heads towards the job board.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, the end of chapter nine. I would have finished this chapter sooner, but a few family celebrations occurred for a few days, so I had to put it on hold for a bit. Nevertheless, it is done. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Monster at Fiery Mountain

The Flaming Dragon Slayer

**A/N: Natsu and Lucy decide to head on another mission. This mission takes them near Fiery Mountain, where villagers have stated weird noises from the mountain. Gray, Wendy, and Carla head with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy to the mountain to investigate the situation. Meanwhile, Marek and his team prepare for their next move. Marek decides to make bolder moves if he wants to reach his goals. Will Laxus, Erza, and Mirajane intercept Marek in time?**

**Hello everyone and here is the next chapter to 'The Flaming Dragon Slayer.' I want to thank everyone, who has reviewed, favorite, read, and followed my story. I will continue to write my stories as time passes and I appreciate the support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 10: The Monster at Fiery Mountain

Lucy walks towards the mission board looking for a job to lighten Natsu's mood. The board has been filling up a bit more since Fairy Tail's victory at the Magic Games, but it still has a decent amount of empty spots. After searching for a while, she sees a flyer with a mission worth around two hundred thousand jewels. As she reads the flyer, her eyes narrow at the small print at the bottom.

'_Flying fire breathing monster,'_ thought Lucy. _'It can't be.'_

Lucy looks at the date of the flyer and realizes it only arrived earlier in the morning.

'_Nobody has gone to this board since yesterday,'_ thought Lucy as she turns towards Natsu.

At this moment, Lucy knows Natsu will be glad to know that such a mission exists. If the monster is Igneel, she knows she must tell Natsu. Lucy grabs the flyer and begins to head towards Natsu and Happy. Soon, Lucy stands in front of Natsu, who looks up to his friend.

"Here's our mission," said Lucy.

Natsu takes the paper and begins to read the flyer. His eyes widen by the time he finishes reading the flyer. He looks at Lucy and then back to the flyer.

"Let's go together," said Lucy with a smile.

"We might want to bring Gajeel and Wendy," said Natsu considering their dragons.

"Go where?" asked Gray as he walks up to the pink-haired dragon slayer.

Natsu gives Gray the flyer as the ice mage reads the flyer and realizes the situation.

"Too bad Gajeel is on a mission with Levy," said Gray.

"There are?" inquired Lucy with a smirk.

Gray sweat drops at Lucy's smirk, but he decides not to press the matter. Wendy and Carla walk over to the group with smiles on their faces. They notice the flyer in Gray's hand and ask him if he is going on a mission. Gray shows the flyer to Wendy, who begins to read it. Soon, Wendy's eyes narrow before returning her attention to Gray and then turn to Natsu.

"Natsu, I want to go," said Wendy. "I need to know."

Natsu nods his head in agreement, because he knows how the little girl feels. He too wants to find his dragon. There is no way he will decline Wendy her chance to find Grandeeney.

"Looks like our team is set," said Lucy. "Too bad Erza can't be with us."

"She has an important mission," said Gray. "All right, I'm ready."

Natsu points towards the ground as Gray follows his finger. He realizes his clothes are on the ground causing him to wonder how he lost his clothes. As the group begins to leave, Lucy notices Natsu's happier mood. She smiles at the Natsu. For some reason, his happiness brings happiness to her.

"Thanks Lucy," said Natsu.

Lucy stares at Natsu with a raised eyebrow.

"What for?" asked Lucy.

"For the mission," replied Natsu as he grabs Lucy's left hand and begins to pull her.

Lucy attempts to slow Natsu down, but he refuses. Lucy sighs as she gives into Natsu's pull. Gray, Happy, Wendy, and Carla follow the two mages as fast they can. Carla flies alongside Happy as she watches the interaction between Natsu and Lucy. She wonders if something is happening between those two. The female Exceed turns her attention to Happy, who continues to fly by her side.

"Happy," said Carla gaining the attention of the blue Exceed.

"Yeah Carla," replied Happy.

"Is there something between Natsu and Lucy?" asked Carla.

Suddenly, Happy's expression changes causing Carla to sweat drop. Happy begins to giggle causing Carla to wonder what is going through Happy's mind.

"They liiikkkeee each other," said Happy.

Carla turns her attention to Natsu and Lucy noticing them touching each other's shoulders after Natsu released Lucy's wrist. At this instant, Carla's eyes widen as a vision occurs to her.

Carla's Vision

"What…?" questioned an unknown man. "How can this be? You shouldn't be able to move!"

Natsu slowly moves towards Lucy with pain shooting through his body. Soon, he manages to reach Lucy and then falls onto his knees next to the blonde woman. He grips her right hand and lowers himself towards Lucy.

"L-Lucy," said Natsu.

"D-Don't give up," said Lucy with tears in her eyes.

Natsu and Lucy hold onto each other's hands. Lucy tightens her hold on Natsu's hand as blood drips down the sides of her mouth. She looks into the eyes of Natsu as a small smile appears on her face.

"I b-believe in you," said Lucy in a whisper.

"L-Lucy," said Natsu with tears running down his cheeks.

"Lucy," said Erza as she tries to stand up.

The moment Erza attempts to stand, pain shoots through her body forcing her to fall over. Gray watches the interaction between Natsu and Lucy as he slams his fists into the ground. This cannot be happening, not when they were so close to winning. The unknown man charges at Natsu and Lucy only for Gajeel and Laxus to block the man.

"You two are still alive," said the unknown man. "Out of my way."

"Like hell we will," retorted Gajeel.

"You will not leave here alive," stated Laxus.

The unknown man strikes Laxus in the stomach with a powerful punch causing Laxus to spit out blood. Gajeel attempts to aid Laxus only for a stream of water to slam into his back sending the metal dragon slayer to the ground.

Natsu tries to find his voice, but he is unable to say anything. Why would Lucy jump in the way? Why would she sacrifice herself for him?

"L-Lucy, I…," started Natsu, but he is unable to finish his sentence. "I-I, Lucy, I…."

Lucy raises her hand and places it on Natsu's mouth.

"I-I know," said Lucy with difficulty. "I-I do too."

Natsu lowers his head towards Lucy's face. His tears begin dropping onto Lucy's cheeks joining her own tears. Natsu's lips move closer to Lucy's lips while keeping eye contact with the blonde woman.

End Carla's Vision

Carla shakes her head trying to get the images out of her head. She looks at Natsu and Lucy, who continue to smile at each other. The female Exceed tries to figure out what the vision meant. When will this occur? Who was that man? In fact, she could not see what the man look liked. It was too blurring for her. Carla begins to shake a bit afraid of the possible future. Happy notices Carla's sudden change. He begins to worry about her wondering what happened.

"Carla is everything okay?" asked Happy.

"I-I, um, yeah Happy," said Carla. "Everything is fine."

Happy continues to stare at Carla wondering if he should believe her, but he decides to say nothing else. Carla turns her head away from Happy sighing in the process. She does not know what to make of the situation. However, for now, she will keep it to herself. She does not want to meddle into the future. Her actions could possibly cause the situation to occur. At the same time, it might happen if she does not say anything. Carla's heart begins to beat rapidly. What is she supposed to do?

*SC*

Marek walks through a dark forest. He looks around noticing the numerous shadow monsters resting in the area. He looks around the area as he heads towards the nearby river. He places his hand into the river causing it to boil in a few seconds.

"You know, we would like to drink cold water," said Len as he approaches Marek.

Marek remains silent as he takes his hand out of the water. He looks at the bracelet on his right wrist. He grabs the bracelet and plays around with it. Slowly, the silver-haired man stands straight up as he points his right hand towards the water. He clenches his hand a bit causing the water to move towards the sky against the law of gravity.

"This power," said Marek. "It is not enough. I need more."

"I'm sure we will get it," said Len as he steps back.

Blake, Alvena, and Liliana appear from the dark forest as they stare at Marek. They are able to sense the tremendous amount of magic from him.

"Someone seems to be in a bad mood," said Blake. "But that only makes it fun."

"Of course he is," said Alvena. "Seriously, we are running out of time. If we want to become stronger, we need to find it."

Marek turns to his four comrades. Soon, a lion monster appears from the dark forest. Its red eyes stare at Marek, but the silver-haired man does not falter under the deep gaze.

"Did you find the crystal?" asked Marek.

"No," replied the talking monster.

Marek grunts in annoyance. For two months, Marek and his group have been searching for this crystal. First, they started with simple searches. They used money and power to gain any possible information. However, as time went on, Marek knew his original method would not work. Attacking small villages were his next method. Thinking fear will be more useful. However, no village was able to provide him the necessary information. Now, it is time to strike the larger cities. There has to be someone who knows about the crystal.

"Perhaps, we should move onto Oshibana Town?" asked Alvena. "At the rate we are going, we might not find the crystal by the deadline."

"I know," replied Marek.

Marek returns his stare towards Alvena. For too long, he and his team have moved in the shadows hoping to accomplish their goals without struggle. However, he knows he must move at a faster pace. Eventually, the official guilds will consider him an enemy. It is now or never.

"Very well," said Marek. "It is time for us to make our move. Oshibana Town will be the first major attack."

"Will there be any enemy mages?" asked Liliana.

"Who knows, but it is best to be prepared," replied Len.

"We will destroy any town or mages in our way!" exclaimed Marek.

*SC*

Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane arrive at Oshibana Town. They notice the town is in a peaceful manner. So far, no major attacked have occurred. However, each of them knows this can change. Somewhere nearby, Marek and his team are approaching the city. It is only a matter of time. For now, they must rest for the upcoming battle if it will happen. So far, Marek has not attacked large cities, but his last known position puts him near Oshibana Town.

"This is going to be a long mission," said Mirajane. "I hope everything goes fine in Magnolia Town."

"Gramps will defend the place," said Laxus. "For now, we must concentrate on finding Marek."

*SC*

Two days later, Team Natsu finally arrives at a small village near Fiery Mountain. Natsu grins as he and Happy run or fly towards the village.

"Natsu, Happy wait up!" shouted Lucy, who begins to run after her teammates.

Gray, Wendy, and Carla follow the group at a slow pace. They rather not tired themselves. As the group reaches the village, they notice numerous villagers preparing to leave the village. In fact, half of the village is already empty.

"Who are you?" asked a villager next to Lucy.

The entire group turns their attention to the villager, who walks up to them.

"We are mages from Fairy Tail," responded Lucy.

"Ah, another group of mages," said the villager.

"Another?" questioned the group of mages.

He villager begins to explain to the group about five other groups of mages from small guilds arriving to deal with the situation only for many of them not to return. Lucy begins to worry a bit. She had hoped this mission would be about finding Igneel. She knows Igneel is not evil because he raised Natsu.

"We will help," said Natsu.

"Are you sure?" asked the villager.

"Of course, we are Fairy Tail and we will not let anyone else suffer from some type of monster," said Gray.

Lucy sighs knowing they are about to enter a dangerous situation. Oh well, what can she say? She is the person to bring them to this mission in the first place.

"Let's go!" shouted Natsu and Gray while raising their arms towards the sky.

"Your clothes Gray!" shouted Lucy as Wendy turns around.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Gray.

"By the way," interrupted the villager. "The monster we have seen appears at night. Also, it is quite large with wings and a long neck. It also breathes fire."

Team Natsu stare at each other before everyone turns their attention back to the villager. Natsu continues to ponder on the description. Could it be Igneel? No, it cannot be. There is no way Igneel will harm anybody.

"We should rest for the remainder of the day before we begin our journey tomorrow," said Lucy.

Soon, everyone agrees, even Natsu. Lucy glances at Natsu, who remains quiet. Something in Lucy tells her to comfort Natsu. She knows he would want to spend the same room with her, so she will comfort him there. Suddenly, Lucy turns bright red at her own thoughts. It will be only as a friend. Lucy repeats this phrase in her mind.

As the team stops at the inn, they realize it is quite empty. They easily rent two rooms. The first room is for Natsu, Gray, and Happy. The second room is for Lucy, Wendy, and Carla. Later that night, Wendy and Carla enter the bathroom to bathe while Lucy remains on her bed. She begins to stretch as she turns her head to the nearby window. She notices the dark village and wonders if the next day will be fine. She hopes it is Igneel, but for some reason, she has a feeling that the day will not be easy.

A knock on the door interrupts Lucy's thoughts. She stands up and heads towards the door. As she opens the door, Natsu stands on the other side. A look of shock appears on Lucy's face as Natsu grins at her.

"I would have thought you use the window," said Lucy.

"Oh," said Natsu as he looks at the window. "I'll go use it."

As Natsu turns around, Lucy grabs his wrist stopping him.

"You're already here," said Lucy.

Lucy leads Natsu to her bed. Both of them sit down, as she wonders what is going through his head.

"It's not him," said Natsu. "I don't smell Igneel anywhere."

Lucy's expression softens as Natsu continues to stare at the ground.

"I miss him," said Natsu. "I want to find him. I want to see him, but I can't find him."

Lucy places her hand on Natsu's right shoulder. She knows how much Igneel means to him. If only she could help, but is unable to do so. However, she can try to comfort him.

"We will search for him together," said Lucy.

Lucy waits for a response, but she only hears snoring. She realizes Natsu has fallen asleep while sitting. She slowly pushes Natsu down onto her bed. As she is about to leave, Natsu grabs onto her waist and then pulls her onto the bed. Lucy tries to struggle out of Natsu's grip, but she soon gives up. Sleep begins to overcome her and she decides to go with it.

Wendy exits the bathroom with Carla and notices Natsu and Lucy on the bed. She smiles at them as Carla frowns. The sky dragon slayer notices the frown on Carla's face causing Wendy to wonder what is wrong.

"What's wrong Carla?" asked Wendy.

Carla looks at Wendy before returning her gaze on Natsu and Lucy. She sighs trying to regain her composure.

"Nothing, I'm fine," said Carla.

Wendy decides to let the situation go and heads to her own bed with Carla. As the young dragon slayer and her Exceed go to sleep, Natsu tightens his grip on Lucy while the blonde woman sighs in bliss.

Carla remains awake for a bit longer than Wendy does as she watches the other two occupants in the room.

'_I hope this works out,'_ thought Carla.

*SC*

**A/N: Well, this is a bit of a slow chapter, but I think I did well. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Monsters of Destruction

The Flaming Dragon Slayer

**A/N: Team Natsu heads toward Fiery Mountain to investigate the situation of the fire-breathing monster. However, the monsters they see is not what they expected. Can Team Natsu escape from the clutches of these unknown monsters?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 11: Monsters of Destruction

Natsu breathes in heavily as he and Lucy exit the inn. The first thing he notices is the lack of villagers. He looks around and he does find a few villagers, but it is almost an abandon town. Lucy notices the same emptiness as Natsu, but she decides not to say anything. Natsu and Lucy head towards Gray, who is at the edge of the town. North of the group is Fiery Mountain. Natsu cracks his knuckles ready to strike any monster in his way. Wendy, Carla, and Happy appear next to Lucy.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Lucy.

"Of course!" shouted Natsu with much enthusiasm.

For one hour, the group walks towards Fiery Mountain. So far, it has been uneventful, but they decide not to let their guards down. As usual, Natsu and Lucy walk next to each other. They walk in silence while enjoying each other's company. However, at the same time, Natsu continues to watch over Lucy. He has not felt safe since arriving at the village. Something is wrong and he will protect Lucy with his life if any danger comes near her. Nothing will harm her. Gray can feel the tension in the air. He looks at Natsu wondering why the pink-haired mage is quiet. In fact, all the tension seems to be coming from him.

Another forty minutes pass as Team Natsu finally reach the edge of Fiery Mountain. Lucy and Wendy begin rubbing their foreheads with their arms. Fiery Mountain is an extinct volcano, but for some reason, the heat in the area has been increasing. However, the most notable irony is the fact that trees and rivers surround the mountain despite its name. Regardless, the team begins to move.

"Is it me or is it hot?" asked Lucy.

"Is it?" questioned Natsu, who is unaffected by the increased heat.

"Must be in your mind," said Gray, who ice abilities keep him cool. "I guess it is a bit warmer, but it is not hot."

Team Natsu finds a path leading to the top of the mountain. They take the path walking at a decent pace. Natsu begins sniffing the area trying to find any trace of Igneel, but instead he picks up the smell of something similar to the monsters he fought before.

"Guys," started Natsu. "I smell those same monsters we fought before."

Immediately, Lucy and Gray become alert. If those monsters are here, then it means this area has something to do with Marek and his group. Lucy takes this time to look back at Wendy and Carla.

"Perhaps Wendy should not have come," said Lucy.

"You're right," replied Gray.

Natsu listens to their conversation. He knows Wendy can take care of herself, but she is young and not as a capable fighter. He knows one day Wendy will become stronger, but for now, she still has limited strength.

"Should we go back?" asked Happy to Natsu.

"No," replied Natsu.

Team Natsu continue their journey up the mountain and they eventually reach the summit. The temperature of the area becomes hotter to the point even Gray begins to sweat. Natsu is the only person unaffected by the heat, but he can tell his friends are not in good shape.

"I thought the volcano is inactive," said Lucy drinking some of the water in her container.

"It is inactive," said Gray. "Something else is creating the heat."

Team Natsu walk around the summit looking for anything out of the ordinary. However, everything seems fine, but their wait does not last much longer. A loud roar occurs catching the attention of the team.

"That sounds like a dragon," said Wendy.

"You're right, but it is not Igneel," replied Natsu.

Lucy begins to panic. She had a feeling it could be a dragon, but if it is not Igneel or Grandeeney, who is it. Another roar occurs, but instead it is much louder. Suddenly, a large black creature flies above Team Natsu causes Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla to fall to the ground.

"Ouch," said Lucy to herself as she begins to stand.

Natsu looks up watching a familiar, yet unfamiliar creature fly above them.

"Is that a dragon?" asked Gray.

"Yes," replied Natsu as he narrows his eyes.

The black dragon lands on the ground before Team Natsu. Its red eyes glow while staring at the team. It also has red lines throughout its body causing Team Natsu to back away from it.

"Is it one of those creatures?" asked Lucy.

"I think it is," replied Gray.

"It doesn't matter," said Natsu. "We will beat it!"

The dragon roars at Team Natsu as it suddenly breathes fire. Immediately, Natsu eats the fire causing the dragon to stare at Natsu in confusion. Suddenly, the dragon begins to laugh.

"Interesting," said the dragon. "You must be a dragon slayer. I thought dragon slayers were extinct, but it seems like this planet still has a few."

"Planet?" questioned Gray.

Suddenly, another dragon roar occurs as another dragon lands to the right of Team Natsu. Another roar occurs as another dragon lands to their left followed by another behind them.

"Um, this does not look good," said Gray.

Lucy, Happy, and Carla begin to shake in fear. The last dragon they came across sent them to a seven-year disappearance. Natsu and Gray prepare to fight, but they know the situation seems dim. If only they can find a way out of here.

"Natsu, we don't stand a chance," said Gray. "We need to escape."

Natsu wants to decline the retreat. However, the moment he glances at Lucy, a feeling of protection washes over him. He wants to protect her and the current situation puts her in danger. It is like an instinct to protect her. For some reason, he has to protect her more than before.

"Okay," replied Natsu surprising Gray.

The only issue is they need to find an escape. Regardless, powerful monsters surround them and they need to find a way out of it. The dragons roar as they unleash numerous attacks. Natsu prepares to defend himself, but he realizes only the first dragon is a fire type. The second dragon unleashes lightning. The third dragon unleashes wind. The fourth dragon unleashes earth.

The earth spikes soar towards Team Natsu, but Gray creates a wall of ice protecting the team from sudden death. However, the ice does not last long at the dragons break through it. Fortunately, Team Natsu is able to escape under the dragons due to the explosion of the attacks.

"Run!" shouted Gray as he and his friends run as fast as they can.

They do not know the strength of these dragons and none of them would want to know. The dragons turn their attention to the four running mages and the two flying Exceeds. The earth dragon raises its claw and swings down on Team Natsu with tremendous force. Gray creates another wall of ice temporarily stopping the claw. Natsu jumps above the ice wall and waves his hands around.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" shouted Natsu.

Natsu slams his whips straight into the earth dragon causing it to backtrack.

"Argh, damn human!" shouted the earth dragon.

"Open Gate of the Lion! Loke!" shouted Lucy summoning her strongest celestial spirit.

Loke appears after a flash of bright light. He appears in front of Lucy ready for combat.

"First I must say, dragons really?" asked Loke. "Anyhow, my dear Lucy. This knight in shining armor shall protect you!"

Loke turns his attention towards the lightning dragon and cracks his knuckles.

"I swore to protect Lucy and I will do what I can! I don't care if I have to fight a dragon!" shouted Loke.

"Regulus Punch!" shouted Loke slamming his fist into the lightning dragon.

However, to Loke's surprise the dragon counters and slams its tail against Loke. The attack sends Loke soaring towards the ground creating a small crater.

"Loke!" shouted Lucy.

Before Lucy has the chance to aid Loke, the wind dragon appears in front of her.

"Human, you will not live to see another day!" shouted the wind dragon.

The wind dragon unleashes a powerful wind attack only for the wind to disappear.

"What the…?" asked the wind dragon.

The wind dragon turns its attention to a young blue-haired girl.

"A sky dragon slayer," said the dragon to itself. "Little girl, you are a nuisance. Today you die."

The wind dragon roars as it swings its claws towards Wendy. However, Loke unleashes a powerful kick on the dragon's head, but the dragon remains unfazed.

"It hurts, but it will do you no good," said the wind dragon.

Soon, the lightning dragon appears next to the wind dragon as the two dragons begin approaching the mages. Meanwhile, Natsu slams into the ground as the earth dragon appears above him. Natsu tries to move, but finds his body unresponsive. Luckily, Happy swoops in and grabs onto Natsu flying him away from another possible attack from the earth dragon.

"Thanks Happy," said Natsu as he tries to shake off the pain.

Natsu looks at the dragon before turning his attention to Lucy. The urge to protect her runs through his body, but he knows she can take care of herself. For now, he has to figure out a way to beat the dragon in front of him. The fire dragon targets Gray, who tries to battle against the flames, but the dragon's fire is too great for Gray to fight.

"Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" shouted Gray.

Gray unleashes numerous cannonballs, but the fire dragon unleashes a wave of flames causing the ice to melt under the heat. The fire dragon charges at Gray, as the ice mage creates a wall of ice. However, the dragon easily breaks through as it breathes fire. Gray barely manages to dodge the attack, but he can feel the heat from the flames.

"All right, time to get serious," said Gray as he removes his clothes on his upper body.

The fire dragon unleashes another wave of fire from its mouth only for Gray to dodge the attack.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" shouted Gray successfully catching the fire dragon.

The fire dragon roars as flames erupt from its body. Gray slams his hands together preparing for his next attack.

"Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow!" exclaimed unleashing a powerful arrow attack with the help of gravity.

The dragon roars in pain as the arrow pierces its skin, but it melts away a few seconds later. As Gray prepares his next attack, he hears numerous screams drawing his attention to the source. Lucy, Wendy, and Carla begin to run as the wind and lightning dragons unleash their attacks. Loke does his best to help them, but the two dragons easily overpower him.

'_Damn it, we don't stand a chance,'_ thought Gray.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu.

The earth dragon slams its tail on the ground creating a wall of earth protecting itself from the flames. Natsu grunts in annoyance, as he tries to think of another way to battle the dragon. However, Lucy's scream reaches his ears causing him to turn around. He notices Lucy trying to protect Wendy.

'_No!'_ thought Natsu as he slams his fists together.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu.

The fire hits the earth dragon, but it does little damage.

"Foolish human, we shadow dragons are beyond the strength of regular shadow monsters!" shouted the earth dragon.

However, the earth dragon does not find Natsu anywhere.

"What the…?" asked the earth dragon.

Lucy takes out her whip, but she knows she will be unable to do anything.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" shouted Wendy unleashing a powerful wind attack, but the wind dragon blocks attack with ease.

"Foolish girl, you will never harm me," said the wind dragon.

Loke lands on the ground next to Lucy and Wendy with a frown on his face while he lies on his back.

"F-Forgive me Lucy," said Loke.

Lucy notices the claw marks on his stomach. She tries to running to him, but a bolt of lightning stops her. Loke disappears in a flash of light. The blonde mage knows Loke has returned to the celestial world as she takes out another key. The wind dragon swings its claw at Lucy, who tries to dodge, but she is too slow.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu as he slams his fist into the face of the wind dragon.

The wind dragon loses balance as it falls onto its side. Natsu lands next to Lucy checking to see if anything is wrong with her.

"Are you okay?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah," replied Lucy.

"We need to leave!" exclaimed Gray.

"Open Gate of the Ram! Aries!" shouted Lucy.

Aries, the pink-haired celestial spirit with horns, appears in front of Lucy. The celestial spirit stares at her master and then turns her attention to the dragons.

"Aries form a wall!" shouted Lucy as Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla gather around her.

Aries raises her hands forward preparing to defend her master.

"Wool Wall!" exclaimed Aries.

Aries creates a wall of wool large enough to block the views of the dragons.

"Do you think that will stop us?" asked the fire dragon.

"They are gone," said the earth dragon.

"Really? We didn't notice," replied the fire dragon in a sarcastic tone. "Well, find them!"

*SC*

Team Natsu run towards the few trees in the top of the mountain. Aries created a temporary escape, but it is only a matter of time before the dragons catch up to them. As the team reaches the edge of the mountain, they begin to look around hoping to find a way out of the situation. They notice the river nearby as well as a cliff.

"Which is it?" asked Natsu.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Lucy. "That's too dangerous!"

Suddenly, the wind dragon appears and unleashes numerous wind attacks. Wendy attempts to eat the attacks, but Gray pushes her to help avoid an attack from the earth dragon.

"They found us!" shouted Happy as he flies around.

Team Natsu begin to backtrack trying to find another way out, but behind them is a cliff and to their left is a waterfall.

"Kill them all!" shouted the fire dragon.

All of the shadow dragons appear and unleash powerful attacks towards Team Natsu. Natsu runs towards Lucy and grabs onto her. He manages to pull her away from the attacks, but his own momentum sends both of them straight into the river.

"Natsu! Lucy!" shouted Gray as he tries to run after them.

However, another set of explosions push him and Wendy over the cliff sending them down the mountain. Happy and Carla fly down the cliff with Happy catching Gray and Carla catching Wendy. Happy turns his attention to the waterfall with tears in his eyes.

"Natsu," said Happy in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine," said Gray. "Move us out of sight."

Meanwhile, the dragons are about to search for the mages when they suddenly stop.

"He's calling us," said the fire dragon. "We should get going."

"Damn mortals," said the earth dragon. "Calling us when we were having fun."

Soon, all of the shadow dragons begin to fly away from Fiery Mountain heading towards their new destination. Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla see the dragons leave as they sigh in relief. For whatever reason, the dragons left. This gives them the chance to escape.

"Fly us over the river," said Gray pointing towards the river at the bottom of the mountain.

Happy and Carla fly Gray and Wendy down to the river as they begin looking for Natsu and Lucy. However, the four members of the team see neither mage.

*SC*

Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla return to the nearby village in failure. They were unable to find any of their friends. Gray slams her fist onto a nearby wall. What is he supposed to do? They spent hours looking for Natsu and Lucy, but the search ended up a failure.

'_Where are you guys?'_ wondered Gray.

Wendy holds onto Happy as she begins crying. Carla attempts to comfort both, but she remains silent. Her previous vision indicates they are not dead yet. However, it is a dark vision and it is something she hopes does not happen. If only they were able to provide better help. If only they were stronger.

Gray turns his attention to the three younger members of his team. He cannot do anything for them currently. However, he knows report this event to the master. The ice mage turns back to the mountain with a serious expression.

'_I believe in both of you,'_ thought Gray. _'I know you two are alive somewhere. There is no way either of you will die that easily.'_

*SC*

Near a river, two bodies lay on the sandy riverbank. From a distance, it will seem that the two bodies are dead. However, up close it is noticeable that they are alive. Their legs remain in the water while their upper bodies are on dry land. They also hold each other in a tight grip, but the grip has loosened a bit. Suddenly, sounds of footsteps occur as a man wearing a brown coat approaches the two unconscious people. The man has white-gray hair, but the brown coat covers the rest of his body. He stands near the two people and begins to pick one of them up.

"So, this is Natsu Dragneel," said the man. "It looks like he still has some development to do."

Once the man drags Natsu out of the water, he turns his attention to the blonde woman.

"I'm sure Natsu will be angry if I leave her there," said the man. "She must be Lucy Heartfilia."

The coated man picks up Lucy and places her next to Natsu. He takes out a scroll and summons two white clouds. He places Natsu on one cloud and Lucy on the other. Soon, the man begins to walk with the clouds following him.

'_It is time for me to make my move,'_ thought the man.

*SC*

**A/N: Another chapter completed. It took me a while to complete this chapter because I was creating multiple one-shots during this chapter. Nevertheless, I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Battle for Oshibana Town

The Flaming Dragon Slayer

**A/N: A mysterious old man saves Natsu and Lucy from the river. However, can this man be trusted? Who is this man? What is his purpose? Meanwhile, Marek's followers attack Oshibana Town. Can Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane defend the town? Or will Marek's forces add another victory to his list?**

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter for 'The Flaming Dragon Slayer.' It took me a while to get from the previous chapter to this chapter since I was concentrated on a handful of one shots, which should already be released by the time I write this chapter. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 12: Battle for Oshibana Town

Snoring, a noise could be annoying to hear. At times, it will be low, which should not cause any problems for someone nearby. At times, it will be high, which will result in someone wanted to duct tape the person snoring just to shut him or her up. In the case of Lucy Heartfilia, the loud snoring has awakened her from her sleep.

Lucy feels herself waking up from her slumber. She has a difficult time opening her eyes as if her body wants her to sleep more. However, she knows she must wake up. Slowly, Lucy opens her eyes and the first thing she notices is the ceiling of a room. How did she get there? Where is she? In fact, what just happened? The last thing she remembers is the attack of four dark dragons. She remembers Natsu grabbing her before the attack struck, but she is unable to remember anything after that. Lucy's vision begins to focus since it is a bit blurring. Once Lucy's vision returns, she tries to sit up only for pain to shoot through her body. She looks down and realizes numerous bandages around her waist and arms. She is sure she has a wrapping around her head, but she is unable to tell if there is anything on her legs. Lucy carefully sits up trying to figure out where she is. She notices a table to her left with three chairs. She also notices a single drawer at the corner of the room.

'_This isn't much of a room,'_ thought Lucy.

Suddenly, a loud snoring interrupts Lucy's thoughts causing her to turn towards the source of the noise. She notices Natsu sleeping to the right of her. In fact, she just realizes there is one bed in the entire room.

'_I slept in the same bed with him again,'_ thought Lucy.

Lucy notices the numerous wounds on Natsu. Luckily, whoever bandaged her, also bandaged Natsu. Natsu's snoring continues causing Lucy to sigh. She wonders if he usually snores like this. If he does, she wonders why she does not hear him. Lucy grabs onto a part of Natsu that is not bandage and begins to shake him lightly.

"Natsu wake up," said Lucy.

Lucy nudges him a bit harder, but he does not wake up. A thought runs though Lucy's mind as she decides to go through with it.

"Natsu watch out, Erza is hunting you!" shouted Lucy, causing Natsu to open his eyes and attempt to run.

However, the moment Natsu moves, pain shoots through his body causing him to shout in agony.

"Sorry Natsu, but I had to get you up," said Lucy.

"I-It's okay," said Natsu as he breathes in heavily.

Lucy helps Natsu massaging his left arm. For some reason, Natsu enjoys the massage, but the moment does not last as the door to the room opens causing Lucy to stop her massage.

"Ah, both of you are awake," said a man with white-gray hair.

Lucy and Natsu turn their attention to the man. The man grabs a chair and places in front of the bed as he sits on the chair staring at Natsu and Lucy. Natsu tenses a bit as he prepares to defend Lucy if necessary.

"Who are you?" asked Lucy.

"My name is Orion," replied the man.

Natsu stare at the man and realizes he is not a threat. He calms down as Lucy asks Orion where they are. Orion tells them they are deep in the forest away from any danger, for the moment. Lucy sighs in relief, but then she wonders why this man saved her and Natsu. Sure, he can be simply a person, who saw them in trouble, but she notices Natsu's tension when the man walked into the room. Natsu stares at the man. He is not a threat, but for some reason he feels the man's strength. Natsu does not know where this man comes from, but he needs to make sure he can be trusted.

"Old man, you seem strong," said Natsu.

Orion smirks at the dragon slayer causing Lucy try to hide behind Natsu.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting either of you," said Orion. "Though, I must say, surviving against shadow dragons is amazing at your level of strength."

This immediately catches the attention of both mages. Who is this person? How does he know about the monsters? Is he a friend or enemy? Natsu begins to gather magic as his right hand lights on fire.

"Who are you?" asked Natsu.

"I told you my name already," replied Orion in a calm tone.

"I'm pretty sure we want more information than that," added Lucy.

"Let me just say that I have a past with those monsters," said Orion. "In fact, I've been fighting them for years."

"So you know what they are," said Lucy.

"Yes," replied Orion.

Orion turns his attention to Natsu as if he is studying him. He looks at the dragon slayer's hair and then looks down through his injured body.

'_This man is supposed to be him,'_ thought Orion. _'Travis, at this point, I know to trust your judgment. You have have been right with your previous choices.'_

"Let me get you two something to eat," said Orion as he stands up and leaves the room.

"Can we trust him?" asked Lucy.

Natsu does not reply, but he has a feeling that he can trust this man.

*SC*

Erza opens the door of her bathroom as she heads towards the bedroom. For the past few days, nothing has happened at Oshibana Town. She hopes she does not waste any more jewels for the hotel room, but at least she is saving money for the time being.

Mirajane sits on a chair nearby reading a book. Even though the mission is important, she would rather spend her time at the guild hearing the gossips. Now that she thinks about it, she needs to work on Natsu and Lucy's relationship. She hopes to start on that private mission when she returns to the guild.

"So, should we getting going?" asked Erza.

"Sure," replied Mirajane.

The two female mages leave their hotel room as they head to the lobby. As they enter the lobby, they look for Laxus, but they do not see the blonde-haired man. Fortunately, they do not wait long as Laxus enters the lobby. He looks at the two women and walks towards them. As he is about to talk to them, a large explosion causes the hotel to shake.

"What was that?" asked Laxus.

They hear noises from the front of the hotel and notice numerous people running in the streets. The three S-Class mages run outside looking for the source of the trouble. Suddenly, a black lion runs around a corner slashing down numerous civilians. Erza changes into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and charges at the lion. She easily takes down the monster, but her victory does not last as another lion attacks her. The scarlet-haired woman jumps back to avoid the lion's attack. She summons two swords above her and launches them into the lion.

Mirajane charges forward in her Satan Soul transformation and kick an eagle monster. Soon, more monsters begin to appear. Eagles, snakes, lions, tigers, and bats attack the town. Laxus shoots out lightning attacks striking a few of the monsters.

"If these monsters are here, then we should expect the leaders," said Erza.

"Indeed, you do," said a voice causing Erza to turn her attention to the source.

Standing before Erza is Len. The brown-haired man approaches Erza with sand surrounding him.

"You," said Erza as she points her swords towards the man.

"I wonder if you have any resistance to sand," said Len.

Len slams his hands together creating a wall of sand that suddenly charges at Erza. The scarlet-haired woman flies backwards to avoid the sand, but Len jumps after her. Mirajane notices the battle and attempts to chase after them, but a lion attacks Mirajane, who barely dodges the attack. Mirajane counters with a Demon Blast attack, but to her surprise, it goes right through the lion before it disappears.

"Erza told me about the girl who can use illusions," said Mirajane. "Lucy told me your name is Liliana, am I correct."

"So, you know me," said Liliana as she appears in front of Mirajane. "You must be Mirajane Strauss. I am honored to meet one of the stronger members of Fairy Tail. I would have been afraid of you a few weeks ago, but today you fight the new and improved me."

Liliana draws out her katana and then charges at Mirajane. The Take Over user dodges the attack and counters with a punch hitting Liliana in the stomach, but the green-haired woman smirks at Mirajane as she disappears.

'_Another illusion,'_ thought Mirajane.

Suddenly, Mirajane notices a blade coming from her right forcing Mirajane to jump back to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, the blade strikes her right arm causing Mirajane to put her left hand on the wound.

"Damn it you moved," said Liliana.

Meanwhile, Laxus sees the battle between Mirajane and Liliana. He takes down another monster before he decides to aid Mirajane, but a wall of flames erupts around him forcing Laxus to stop. The blonde-haired man looks around for the person responsible for the wall. As Laxus turns back to the flames, a hand appears from the fire and slams into Laxus' face. The force of the attack sends Laxus down the street. He manages to stop himself, but he rubs his noses trying to stop the pain. Laxus looks up and notices a red hair man walking towards him.

"So, Laxus Dreyar is my opponent," said Blake. "If you don't know, my name is Blake and today you die."

"As if," said Laxus. "Listen here. You and your allies injured members of my guild. I will not allow this to go unpunished. I will grind you to the ground."

Lightning erupts from Laxus' body as flames erupt from Blake's body.

"All right, let's dance!" shouted Blake as he charges at Laxus unleashing numerous fire attacks at the lightning dragon slayer.

Laxus dodges the attacks as lightning forms around his hand. He swings his right arm as Blake does the same movement with flames surrounding his hand. The two clashes with their fists creating a shockwave of fire and lightning as it sends them both backwards. As Laxus hits the ground, he begins to ponder on the situation. This is going to be a repeat of his battle with Natsu when it comes to the elements, but he knows Blake is not Natsu. Blake's fighting style will definitely be different and Laxus will not confuse to the two people.

*SC*

Natsu stares at the wall of the small home. He yawns due to boredom. He wonders if he will be able to do anything within the next hour. Next to Natsu is Lucy, who enjoys her own meal consisting of scrambled eggs, sausages, and bacon. Lucy notices Natsu staring at her plate causing her to give him a dark glance. Natsu chuckles a bit before turning his attention away. It seems like he got her message. Lucy resumes her eating as Orion walks back into the room.

"You two seem a bit better," said Orion.

"When can we go?" asked Natsu.

Lucy smacks Natsu across the head before turning her attention to Orion.

"Forgive his rudeness," said Lucy. "We just want to return to our guild as soon as possible."

Orion remains silent for a few seconds longer before speaking up.

"I want to tell you about the shadow monsters," said Orion.

"Shadow monsters?" asked Natsu.

"Is it those creatures?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, they are," replied Orion. "See, those monsters have existed for over one thousand years. Let's just say that my family has fought against those monsters for one thousand years. My grandfather died in a battle against those creatures and my father disappeared. I've lost so many of my family members. Even my wife and son died."

Natsu and Lucy remain quite. Lucy grabs her fork tightly at Orion's words. He lost so much towards those creatures. Suddenly, fears of losing her friends at Fairy Tail run through her mind. She will never want to experience any more loses. Her father and mother are dead and she refuses to lose anybody else. Lucy snaps out of her thoughts when Natsu places his hand on her shoulder.

"No one is dying," said Natsu. "I will protect you and our guild."

Lucy smiles at Natsu's words. He always knows when to say the correct words even though he is an idiot most of the times. Lucy turns to Orion.

"I am sorry for your losses," said Lucy.

"Don't worry," said Orion. "At least my granddaughter is still alive."

Lucy smiles as a response. He has a granddaughter. An image of Jude runs through Lucy's mind. She misses her father and she never got the chance to restore her relationship with him.

"What's your granddaughter's name?" asked Lucy.

"Her name is Thalia," replied Orion. "I miss her though."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"I haven't seen her in seven years," said Orion.

"W-What why?" asked Lucy.

"I don't want to put her in danger against the Shadow Monsters," replied Orion. "Though, she might have surpassed me in strength by now. However, I do not know if that is true, but I am old."

"So, those monsters," said Natsu trying not to anger either person.

Natsu wants to know about the shadow monsters, but he knows Lucy is delicate when it comes to family. It seems Orion has the same issues. Heck, Natsu does not know where Igneel is.

"The shadow monsters were created long ago," said Orion. "These creatures serve to destroy everything in sight. There are creatures with low intelligence and then there are those with high intelligence. However, these monsters have a weak will allowing them to be controlled. Unfortunately, these creatures are pure darkness allowing only those with dark enough hearts to control them."

"How do we beat them?" asked Lucy.

"Defeat the person controlling them," said Orion.

"So, we need to beat Marek," said Lucy.

"All right, I'm all fired up!" shouted Natsu slamming his hands together.

'_Marek?'_ pondered Orion. _'Who is Marek? Something is not right here. I am actually lost a bit on the person I am fighting here.'_

"I'll anybody's ass who dares threaten my friends!" shouted Natsu.

Orion notices Natsu's enthusiasm to beat the person in charge, but he will walk into a death trap in an attempt to beat anybody in control of the shadow monsters.

"Natsu, it is best you spend your time training instead of hunting your opponent," suggested Orion.

"Why?" questioned Natsu. "I can beat them right now."

"No, you are not strong enough," said Orion. "If you walk into battle now, you will die. The person in control of the shadow monsters is not to be taken lightly. Hell, I bet your strongest mages will lose even if they work together."

This catches both Natsu and Lucy's attention. Lucy begins to worry about the strength of the enemies while Natsu starts rubbing his hands in anticipation. It is not often he gets a chance to battle powerful enemies, but one look at Lucy tells him that there should be some worry.

"Luce, are you okay?" asked Natsu.

Orion notices the worried expression from Lucy. He knows she is concern about her friends.

"We should go back to the guild," said Natsu. "We need to make sure everyone is okay."

"You're right," agreed Lucy.

"Aye, let's go!" shouted Natsu.

"Wait!" exclaimed Orion. "Before you two go, I want to offer both of you a chance to become stronger."

"Really?" inquired Lucy. "Will this help us even the odds?"

"Well, you two alone might not, but if there are other people, we might stand a chance," said Orion.

"We can get some of the guild members," said Lucy.

"Perhaps you two should stay so I can give you a bit of training before heading to your guild for aid," suggested Orion.

Natsu and Lucy look at each other after Orion's suggestion. The offer is very tempting, but one thought runs through their minds.

"We need to get back to our guild," said Lucy. "If the enemy is as strong as you say, then we need to help them."

"All right, but my offers stands," said Orion.

*SC*

A few hours later, Orion gives Natsu and Lucy enough supplies to return to Magnolia Town. Once again, he tells both mages that he will wait for their return so he can strengthen their abilities. Lucy asks why it has to be so far. Orion states it is better to have isolation so nobody interferes.

Natsu and Lucy begin their journey back home. Natsu watches Lucy's movements. Ever since recalling Gildarts' words, Natsu has been thinking about Lucy in ways he knows he should not. She is his best friend, but he knows she is his special person. He will not let her die in the hands of any enemy. He has almost lost her several times in the past and he refuses to lose her now.

*SC*

"Darkness Stream!" shouted Mirajane.

Mirajane unleashes multiple tendrils of darkness towards Liliana, who begins to dodge the attacks. One of the tendril hit Liliana only for the green-haired woman to disappear. Liliana appears behind Mirajane and strikes the S-Class mage with her katana. Mirajane grunts in pain, but manages to retain her composure. Liliana charges at Mirajane and swings her katana again. Fortunately, for Mirajane, she dodges the attack and strikes Liliana in the stomach. Liliana begins to cough due to the pain as she lands on her knees.

Mirajane appears above Liliana and swings her right fist down. Unfortunately, Mirajane's fist goes right through Liliana and slams into the ground crating a large size crater. The female mage looks for her green-haired opponent, but she is unable to find her. Suddenly, Liliana appears behind Mirajane causing the mage to place her hands together in order to defend herself. However, the attack goes right through Mirajane. The white-haired woman's temporary shock wears off as she looks around for Liliana. Meanwhile, Liliana hides in an alley nearby while massaging her stomach.

'_She's stronger than I thought,_' pondered Liliana. _'However, I have yet to show my true strength.'_

Mirajane looks around trying to find Liliana. She could easily use her magic to destroy the area, but if civilians are nearby, it will result in unnecessary deaths. Suddenly, five more Lilianas charge at Mirajane with amazing speed. Mirajane summons her darkness magic and unleashes in a three hundred sixty degrees blast, which goes right through the illusions. Suddenly, another Liliana appears behind Mirajane and swings her katana. The blade slashes Mirajane across the back. Liliana also uses her super strength in the attack sending Mirajane soaring through a nearby building. The Take Over mage grunts in pain as the building begins to creak. Mirajane moves some of the debris off her. Her back continues to throb due to the blade wound, but she does not allow it to slow her down.

Suddenly, Liliana charges into the ruin building with her katana ready to strike Mirajane. Mirajane rolls to the right successfully dodging the green-haired woman's attack. However, this movement causes a sharp pain to occur through her back forcing her to stop for a moment. Unfortunately, Liliana uses this chance to attack Mirajane. The Illusion mage swings her weapon only for Mirajane to catch it with both of her hands.

"What…?" questioned Liliana.

Before Liliana has the chance to jump back with her weapon, Mirajane uses moves first. The white-haired mage twists to the left with her hands still on the weapon apply tremendous pressure to the blade. In an instant the katana snaps into two surprising Liliana, who jumps back.

"Oh come on!" shouted Liliana. "That blade is very expensive!"

Liliana jumps back to create distance between herself and Mirajane. She looks to the remaining piece of her weapon and then sighs at the damaged blade. The green-haired man tosses the blade to the side and returns her gaze to Mirajane. As the remaining blade and hilt hit the ground, it creates a large crater surprising Mirajane.

"Don't think because I lost my katana that I am any weaker," said Liliana in a serious tone.

Mirajane gives Liliana a dark stare after recovering from her shock. Mirajane is surprise that Liliana has not responded in fear, but this only show how much confidence Liliana has. At least, Mirajane can respect the woman in her strength. The weight of the weapon proves the green-haired woman's strength.

"I don't expect this to get any easier," said Mirajane. "I still should expect a difficult battle."

Mirajane looks at the broken blade in her hands. It was not light at all. The blade carries some weight. However, she doubts the blade is the true heavy weight of the weapon. It must be the hilt of the blade.

"All right, let me show you my strength without any weight," said Liliana.

Instantly, Liliana appears before Mirajane, surprising the white-haired mage. Liliana launches a powerful punch on Mirajane's face sending the Take Over mage through another wall of the building.

"Did I break your pretty face?" asked Liliana in sick humor. "Don't worry. I plan to make the rest of your body look like that."

Meanwhile, Mirajane grunts in pain. Her Satan Soul has failed to deal enough damage, but she is not out for the count. Mirajane removes more rubble of her as she notices ten Lilianas approach her. She wipes off the blood on her lips as she slowly stands up. Mirajane breathes in and out before closing her eyes.

"Halphas," said Mirajane in a low whisper.

Mirajane stares at the ten Lilianas and prepares to battle them. The ten Lilianas charge forward as Mirajane remains unmoving.

"Die bitch!" shouted the ten Lilianas.

Instantly, Mirajane releases a wave of darkness, which passes through the ten Liliana. Mirajane swings her leg behind her successfully connecting with Liliana, who attempted to attack Mirajane. Liliana screams in pain as the force of the kick sends her sliding across the street eventually slamming into a light pole. The green-haired woman holds her stomach in pain. At this rate, she is going to have a large bruise on her stomach. Suddenly, Mirajane appears above Liliana with a serious expression.

"You lasted as long as you could, but now you must submit," said Mirajane.

Liliana moves onto her knees with her head down. She begins to smirk as Mirajane approaches her.

'_You have no idea,'_ thought Liliana.

*SC*

Laxus and Blake clash causing a shockwave of fire and lightning to hit the surrounding area. The force of the attack causes both fighters to lose balance temporarily, but they manage to collect themselves as they resume their fight. Laxus covers his hands with lightning as Blake does the same instead with fire. The two mages unleash a barrage of attacks. Their fists collide causing sparks of fire and lightning to jump from their fists to the surrounding area.

"You are strong," said Blake.

"Same to you," replied Laxus.

Laxus and Blake jump back as they stare at each other. They begin to charge at each other unleashing numerous attacks. Blake jumps back again as flames covers his hands.

"Double Flame Thrower!" shouted Blake unleashing two waves of fire.

Laxus dodges the flames. However, Blake follows Laxus' movements causing the flames to follow as well. Laxus' body disappears in a flash of lightning causing Blake to stop his attack due to Laxus' speed. The lightning user appears behind Blake and swings his right hand hitting Blake on the head.

Blake lands on the ground while holding his head. Meanwhile, Laxus does not waste time and appears above Blake.

"Fire Shield!" shouted Blake.

A wall of fire erupts from Blake's body forcing Laxus to jump away. Suddenly, Blake appears before Laxus and slams his fist into Laxus' abdomen. Then, Laxus opens his hands as a ball of fire appears on his hands.

"Flame Shot!" exclaimed Blake hitting Laxus with a ball of fire at point blank range.

Laxus shouts in pain as the force of the attack sends him soaring across the street. Blake charges at Laxus, but the moment he runs too fast, his head begins to pound due to Laxus' earlier attack. Laxus uses this opportunity to counterattack. He jumps back up, trying his best to ignore the pain in his stomach, and then prepares lightning on his right fist.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" shouted Laxus unleashing a very powerful lightning attack.

The attack envelops Blake causing a massive explosion to occur. The entire area begins to shake under the wave of the attack as a cloud of dust covers the entire area.

Laxus holds his abdomen as he tries to smooth the pain, but nothing he does works for the moment. He looks towards the area in front of him searching for any signs of his enemies. Suddenly, the temperature increases dramatically as the cloud of dust disappears. Laxus narrows his eyes the moment Blake appears with a large wound on his stomach. Blake breathes heavily as he slams his hands together. The heat continues to rise causing even Laxus to begin sweating. Laxus begins to walk backwards to avoid the heat. He looks down towards Blake's feet and realizes the stone street is beginning to melt under the heat.

"Hey, do you plan on killing everyone?" asked Laxus.

"No," replied Blake. "Because I know my allies will survive!" 

Blake slams his hands together as his wrist touch, but the palm of his hands facing Laxus. He begins to bend his fingers, but only goes halfway before stopping. A ball of fire begins to form within his hands as the temperature of the area continues to increase. Laxus narrows his hands as he covers his face with his forearm. The man before him is crazy. Laxus can tell the attack goes in one direction, but the blonde man does not know what is behind him. If he dodges the attack, he will survive, but he does not know if Erza or Mirajane will be in the path of the attack. At this point, Laxus knows he has to face the attack with all of his might. If he fails to stop it, then he risks the safety of his comrades. If only Laxus can get close enough to Blake. Perhaps he can change into lightning form and charge at the man, but Blake has charged the attack enough that he will unleash it before he has the chance to reach him. However, Laxus is lightning, so there is a chance he can reach in time, but Laxus will not make that mistake. He has to counter with a powerful attack of his own.

The blonde mage's muscles begin to bulge as his shirt rips apart. Lightning begins to form around him and becomes faster as time passes. Suddenly, the lightning erupts from his body as scales appear around his arms. Laxus stares at Blake as he takes a deep breath. Laxus' abdomen begins to hurt, but he manages to withstand the pain as he locks eyes with Blake. Laxus' lightning causes the area to heat up even more. Time seems to slow down as neither fighter make a move, but it is only a matter of time before the calm before the storm ends. Suddenly, a lamp pole falls over because the heat of the two fighters melts the foundation. The crashing sound is the trigger of the fight as both fighters unleash their powerful attacks.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" shouted Laxus creating a stream of lightning.

"Final Flame!" yelled Blake creating a stream of fire.

As every second passes, the two attacks come closer to colliding. Both mages put a tremendous amount of magic into their attacks. More seconds pass as the two attacks come closer. The temperature of the area spikes into unbearable rates as the collision finally occurs. The two attacks collide and in an instant, the two attacks explode causing massive damage to the area and sounding off a large explosion. Nearby buildings, crumble under the pressure of the two attacks. Slowly, but surely, both mages are enveloped by the massive explosion.

*SC*

From afar, a person can see a dome of sand as well as numerous swords surrounding a certain section of Oshibana Town. After the large explosion in the city calms down, the battle within the array of sand and swords begins to escalate. Erza charges forward with two swords in her hands. Len raises his right hand upward.

"Sand Wall!" shouted Len.

Len creates a wall of sand stopping Erza in her tracks. However, the scarlet-haired woman jumps upward and then uses her flight ability to go over the sand. Len smirks at Erza's movement. He slams his hands together causing the sand around him to move towards him. Erza charges forward and swings her two swords attacking Len with an x-shaped attack.

"Blumenblatt!" shouted Erza.

However, Len's sand protects him from the attack causing Erza to curse lowly. Suddenly, Erza's numerous swords come crashing down onto Len. Unfortunately, for Erza, Len's sand protects him again stopping the swords before they reach him.

"Sand Spikes!" shouted Len as he slams his hand onto the ground.

Sand erupts from the ground in spike-like forms while it heads towards Erza. The female mage flies into the air avoiding the sand.

"Extend!" shouted Len.

Suddenly, the same sand spikes extend to extraordinary heights forcing Erza to dodge the attacks in midair. Erza turns towards Len, but she realizes he is no longer there.

"Looking for me," said Len from behind Erza.

Erza turns around and notices Len on top of a cloud of sand.

"Sand Weapon: Double Hammer," said Len as two hammers form from his hands using his sand. "Take this!"

Len slams his hammers into Erza's face causing blood to spill from her mouth. The brown-haired man appears above Erza and then slams his hammers into her stomach causing her to shout in pain.

"What's the point of armor, if your stomach is exposed!" shouted Len as he slams his hammers into her stomach again sending the Requip mage soaring into the ground.

Len lands on the ground nearby her as the hammer on his left hand disappear revealing his normal hand. He raises his left hand and begins to close it slightly.

"Sand Envelop," said Len as his sand begins to surround Erza.

However, he never has the chance to capture Erza. The scarlet-haired woman bursts through the sand using her Black Wing Armor. Erza charges forward with a sword in her hand. Len rolls to the right avoiding the attack. The brown-haired man rushes forward with his hammer still on his right hand. The two mages clash as Len unleashes powerful attacks. The impact forces Erza to take a few steps backwards. The scarlet-haired woman jumps back before changing her weapon into a spear.

"Sand Weapon: Long Axe," said Len creating a long axe made of harden sand.

The two mages clash again, as Erza tries to cut down Len, but the sand mage does not falter. Len jumps back and then raises his left hand. Suddenly, sand erupts around him and begins to take multiple forms. Numerous spears begin to form causing Erza's eyes to widen.

"I will kill you," said Len.

"I will not fail here," said Erza. "Last time, I didn't know what I was fighting against. This time, it will be much different."

"Don't be full of yourself," said Len. "Last time Marek gave us permission to use our full strength, but we never got the chance. There were too many interruptions."

Len slams his spear into the ground causing a small earthquake. He stares at Erza and sand envelops the area.

"Now, I will show you my strength," said Len.

Len swings his left hand forward causing the numerous spears to soar towards Erza. The scarlet-haired woman begins to dodging the attacks while heading towards Len. Len picks up his spear and then clashes with Erza. Unfortunately, for Len, Erza has momentum and she uses it to her advantage. Erza pushes forward causing Len to fall backwards. Then, she throws her spear forcing Len to rolls to his left to avoid the attack. Len begins to stand, but the moment he does, Erza summons a sword and slashes him across the chest. Erza jumps back as she prepares her next attack.

"Moon Flash!" shouted Erza.

Len raises his hands causing the sand to surround him as Erza's attack reaches its destination. A long explosion occurs while particles of sand fly all over the area. Erza waits for the cloud of dust to clear as she looks around for her enemy.

"Not bad, Titania," said Len as he stands up.

Blood drips from his forehead as he clenches his chest. There is also blood running from his mouth, but he simply licks it off. His clothes are a bit ruin, but he seems to pay no attention to it. Erza watches the man with wonderment. She is surprise he is still standing despite the injuries she inflicted on him.

"I guess, I need to show you my true power after," said Len. "What you saw last time was great teamwork. Now you see me alone."

Erza narrows her eyes after Len's statement. What can the man possibly have after everything that just occurred?

*SC*

Orion sits back down on his chair. The day was not as he hoped. He wanted Natsu to stay, so he can help the young man, but he knows that Natsu's friends are important to him. In fact, Natsu's devotion to his friends is the reason Natsu is one of the chosen. The white-grey haired man stares at the window of his room and decides to close his eyes. However, before he gets a chance to close his eyes, they become wide open. He immediately stands up and faces the direction Natsu and Lucy went.

'_I sense a strong force,'_ thought Orion. _'I should check on Natsu and Lucy just in case.'_

Orion runs out the small house and runs towards the direction of Natsu and Lucy.

*SC*

Natsu and Lucy continue their journey back to Magnolia. So far, a few hours passed, but there is still plenty of daylight. They can only hope to return as soon as possible before any of their friends go into a dangerous battle. Lucy stares at Natsu for a few seconds before returning her gaze to the front of her. This quality time with him has been a warm welcome to Lucy. She does not want to go through another major fight that recently happened.

Natsu, on the other hand, begins looking around him. Something is not right. He looks around as if trying to look for someone. He takes a small sniff of the area. The first scent he notices is Lucy's sweat scent causing him to gulp for a bit. However, the moment he takes another sniff, he manages to catch the smell of another person. Immediately, Natsu knows this person is not friendly. The blonde mage notices Natsu's discomfort. She wonders why he is acting weird, but she catches on his constant searching of the area.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lucy.

"There is somebody else in this forest," replied Natsu.

Instantly, Lucy becomes worried. She begins to look around as the two mages stop walking. If Natsu is worried about something in the forest, then she knows it is serious. Meanwhile, somebody near the two mages walks through the forest. The person stops the moment he senses two presences near him.

'_One of them seems a bit strong,'_ thought the man.

The man begins to walk towards Natsu and Lucy and hides behind a tree. He notices a person with pink hair and another person with blonde hair.

'_The blonde does not seem much, but the pink hair brat seems to be stronger,'_ thought the man. _'I need to see if this is the person I am looking for.'_

The man rubs his blue hair as he decides to walk towards the two mages.

'_It is time for me to make my entrance,' _thought the man.

*SC*

**A/N: I am proud of this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, especially the Laxus and Blake fight. I wrote that part in less than fifteen minutes. Seriously, one moment I was writing the first word, the next, I was already beginning the fight scene between Erza and Len. Anyhow, I want to thank everyone for reading this chapter. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Midas Appears

The Flaming Dragon Slayer

**A/N: As Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane continue their battles with Len, Blake, and Liliana, respectively, another battle begins. Natsu and Lucy come across an opponent they never seen before. As the battles escalate, can Fairy Tail survive to fight another day?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 13: Midas Appears

Natsu and Lucy stand before a person with blue hair. He is a man with short blue hair, has dark blue eyes, and has a well-built body. He wears a thin blue shirt that hugs his upper body and he wears blue pants and shoes. He also has a black strap from his shoulder to his abdomen, which serves the purpose of holding the giant sword on his back. The most noticeable feature on him is the scar on his right cheek, which begins at the middle of his right ear and ends just below the right corner of his mouth. They were simply walking towards the nearest town when this man appeared out of nowhere. For the past few minutes, Natsu and Lucy have not moved or said anything to the man. A few seconds later, Lucy decides to break the silence.

"Um, who are you?" asked Lucy.

Natsu steps in front of Lucy. For some reason, the man before him does not seem friendly. The blue-haired man yawns as he massages the back of his neck. He turns his attention to Natsu and Lucy and looks at them with a hard glare. Lucy begins to feel scared from his glare, but she tries to hold her own. On the other hand, Natsu begins to growl at the man.

"She asked you a question," said Natsu.

"My name is Midas, but that's all you need to know," said Midas. "I have a feeling you two are mages."

Midas yawns again as he begins to make his way to the two Fairy Tail mages. Immediately, Natsu steps forward and glares at the blue-haired man.

"Now, now," said Midas. "There is no need for violence. I am simply wondering why you two are so deep within this forest."

"We are trying to head home," said Lucy hoping to retain a peaceful situation.

Lucy grabs onto Natsu's right arm as if she is trying to calm him down. Natsu seems to react to her touch and does calm himself, for the moment. However, he tenses a bit as Midas approaches him again. The blue-haired mage narrows his eyes as he approaches Natsu and Lucy. The girl does not seem powerful, but the boy with the pink hair seems to have a large amount of magic. Could this boy be the person he is searching for or is he just another nobody?

"Who are you two?" asked Midas.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Lucy," said Natsu.

"Moron, don't tell him our names," said Lucy as she smacks Natsu on the head.

Midas begins to ponder on what to do. Should he leave or should he test this man?

"I challenge you Natsu to a fight," said Midas.

Immediately, Natsu slams his hands together. There is no way he will not let a challenge go.

"You're on," said Natsu.

"No," stated Lucy, but Natsu places his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," said Natsu.

Lucy sighs as she grabs her keys.

"So you want to fight as well," said Midas. "Sorry, but this is between him and me."

"Luce, let me handle this," said Natsu.

"Like hell I am," retorted Lucy. "We are a team and we fight together."

Natsu smiles at Lucy's enthusiasm and decides to say nothing else. All he can do is protect her during the fight.

*SC*

Mirajane lands on the ground with blood dripping from the corner of her lips. She looks at Liliana, who charges at Mirajane. The white-haired mage tries to figure out how the situation got out of hand. One moment, Liliana is on the ground nearly beaten, and the next moment, Liliana has the upper hand on her. Liliana runs towards Mirajane, who stands up and does the same thing as the white-haired recalls the last few moments.

Flashback

Slowly, Mirajane walks towards Liliana, who is trying to catch her breath. Mirajane stops and stares at Liliana with a dark glare.

"You have lost," said Mirajane. "Now surrender before I am forced to end you."

To Mirajane's surprise, Liliana begins to laugh. The laugh is dark as Liliana begins to stand, slowly.

"This fight is far from over," said Liliana.

Liliana stops for a moment. Suddenly, her neck begins to glow blue surprising Mirajane. A few seconds later, the glow stops revealing a tattoo, which is a simple line, going around her neck. The tattoo confuses Mirajane, but she decides to take action. Mirajane charges at Liliana and unleashes a powerful attack, which strikes Liliana in the head. Liliana lands on the ground with a thud.

"You've been beaten," said Mirajane.

Suddenly, Liliana smiles at Mirajane. A wicked smile puts even Mirajane on alert. Liliana grabs onto Mirajane surprising the white-haired woman. Liliana's grip tightens around Mirajane's arm as the white-haired mage tries to struggle out of it. However, nothing Mirajane does help her in the situation. Mirajane applies more strength into her body, but Liliana's grip holds strong. All of a sudden, two more Lilianas appear at Mirajane's sides. The two Lilianas grab onto Mirajane's arms and punch the Take Over mage in the stomach. Mirajane feels pain shoot through her body. One of the Lilianas hit Mirajane across the face followed by a kick to the lower back.

The Liliana on the ground suddenly stands up as if the injuries on her body no longer matters. The same Liliana jumps and punches Mirajane on the face. Suddenly, all three Lilianas disappear causing Mirajane's eyes to widen. It was all an illusion. Mirajane looks down to her body. All of her wounds are gone, but the pain remains. How is that possible? Suddenly, another Liliana appears and kicks Mirajane in the chest sending the Take Over mage soaring across the street. Mirajane hits a wall with tremendous force, but not enough to break through it. Mirajane lifts her head high enough to tell that the Liliana in front of her is real.

"Confuse, are we," said Liliana. "My illusion powers are at such a high level that anything you see feels real. It feels so real that your mind makes it real. Sure, you might not actually be injured, but your mind makes your body believe it is, thus making artificial pain."

Slowly, Mirajane begins to rise up. She clenches her chest, but her stare remains on Liliana. Her entire body aches from the pain even though the only damage she received are her earlier wounds and the recent attack.

"I might feel pain, but I am not injured," said Mirajane as she prepares to fight again.

Flashback Ends

Mirajane and Liliana clash fist to fist. The white-haired mage slams her knee into Liliana's stomach causing the green-haired woman further pain. Liliana upper cuts Mirajane and manages to create distance between her and the S-Class mage.

Mirajane lands on one knee. Her mind seems so unfocused. Ever since Liliana's last attack, Mirajane's concentration is lacking.

"My illusions are affecting your mind," said Liliana. "You seem to be having a hard time concentrating."

Mirajane raises her right hand towards the sky confusing Liliana. The Take Over mage's breathes heavily as she gathers magic around her right hand. A few seconds later, darkness magic begins to form in a sphere on the palm of her hand. Liliana's eyes widen as she slams her hands together.

"Satanic Blast!" shouted Mirajane unleashing a powerful beam of darkness towards Liliana.

The attack hits Liliana, but Mirajane knows not to trust her own eyes.

"Missed," said Liliana as she lands a strong punch to Mirajane's face.

Mirajane lands on the ground as Liliana appears above her. Liliana swings her right leg down and slams into Mirajane's stomach. Afterwards, Liliana unleashes a series of attack upon Mirajane. The white-haired mage attempts to push off Liliana, but the green-haired woman does not give Mirajane the chance. A few seconds later, Mirajane manages to free her right arm as she infuses it with magic.

"Evil Push!" shouted Mirajane unleashing a powerful darkness attack against Liliana.

The force of the attack hits Liliana not giving the woman the chance to create any illusions. Liliana lands on the ground in pain, as she tries to recover before Mirajane has the chance to counterattack. Meanwhile, Mirajane is unable to move as pain runs through her body. She tries to catch her breath as she slowly moves her arms trying to regain feeling in them. Liliana begins to stand up while holding her stomach. She did not expect Mirajane to give her such a challenge. As her pain in her abdomen lessens, Liliana turns her attention to Mirajane, who has yet to move.

"You seem to be in trouble," said Liliana.

Mirajane tries to move, but she continues to find her body unresponsive. The damage she took from Liliana's previous attack has left her unable to move. Liliana appears in front of Mirajane, grabs Mirajane's throat, and lifts the Fairy Tail mage off the ground.

"Ready to die," said Liliana. "Normally, I will use my katana, but since you destroyed it. I have to find another way."

Liliana turns around noticing a building nearby. The green-haired mage smirks as she begins adding power to her arm.

"Let's see your body survive when you are on low magic," said Liliana as she throws Mirajane into the building.

Mirajane goes through the wall and then lands onto the floor of the kitchen. During her fall, she slammed into a gas pipe causing it to burst open releasing the gas. Mirajane tries to move again, but she is still unable to move her body.

'_No,'_ thought Mirajane. _'I have to move.'_

Mirajane turns her attention from the ceiling to her right hand. She stares at her hand as she tries to move it hoping her hand responds. Slowly, Mirajane manages to move a single finger. Meanwhile, Liliana notices the broken gas pipe and begins to smirk. She would rather not use any more of her magic at this point. Liliana digs into her left pocket and then takes out a fire match. She smirks again as she begins to make her distance from the building.

"Goodbye fairy," said Liliana before lighting the match and throwing it to the building.

Mirajane continues to attempt to move her hand and manages to get more feeling into it. She manages to move her arms, but before she has the chance to move, a fire match lands near her causing the mage's eyes to widen. From the distance, a large explosion occurs as Liliana laughs while walking away.

*SC*

Len appears above Erza and swings his sand sword against Erza's sword. The brown-haired man smirks as he continues to apply more strength into his attacks. Erza cannot believe her steel is not cutting through the sand. Furthermore, Len's strength tripled a few minutes ago. Where does he get this strength? How did he get it? The scarlet-haired woman jumps back and then flies up. However, Len follows her movements and uses his sand to lift himself up into air. Len and Erza clash again unleashing a series of attacks, but neither fighter is able to gain the advantage. Suddenly, Len kicks Erza down to the ground. Len lands the ground soon after and then charges at the fallen Erza. However, Erza manages to stand back up blocking Len's sword. Sand begins to surround Erza from her feet forcing the scarlet-haired woman to jump away. However, Len uses this to his advantage. Len charges at Erza while summoning sand to cut off Erza's retreat.

Erza hits the sand, which begins to envelop her. The Requip mage tries to move out of the sand, but the hard grip keeps her still. Len appears in front of Erza and swings his sand sword across her chest and stomach. The pressure of the attack cracks Erza's armor while cutting through her exposed skin. Len smirks as he swings his sword again slashing Erza again. Len repeats his movement in a downward motion cutting Erza once again. Repeatedly, Len continues to slash Erza causing pieces of her armor to crumble and blood to splatter onto the sand. Erza's head lowers as her hair covers her face. Len continues to smirk as he grabs Erza's face. He raises her head and then looks into her eyes.

"You seem to be having trouble," said Len. "What happened? Only a few minutes ago you were winning. Now, you are losing to me. Perhaps, you are not as strong as you thought you were."

Erza tries moving again only for Len to punch her in the stomach. Erza groans as she coughs due to the attack.

"Foolish fairy," said Len as he forms another sword on his right hand.

Len swings his hand forward, but his attack never connects with Erza. The scarlet-haired woman finally manages to break through his sand, but this result in cuts and bruises on her wrist including broken armor. Erza kicks Len in the face sending the man sliding across the ground. The moment Erza lands she changes armor again. The scarlet-haired woman enters her Lightning Empress Armor as a long spear forms in her hands. Erza continues to breathe heavily as she charges at Len.

'_My wounds are getting too much for me,'_ thought Erza. _'I have to finish this as soon as possible.'_

"Lightning Beam!" shouted Erza.

Erza sends a wave of lighting towards Len, who uses his sand to protect himself. However, the lightning breaks through the sand surprising Len. The brown-haired man barely manages to dodge the attack, but Erza does not allow Len to rest. Erza swings her spear and slams it against Len sending the man straight into the ground. The Fairy Tail mage jumps back and points her spear towards the sand mage.

"Lightning Cyclotron!" shouted Erza unleashing a stronger version of her Lightning Beam.

The sand hits the sand below her causing a large explosion to occur. Unfortunately, sand erupts from the ground below her as she lands onto it. The sand envelops her causing Erza to attempt to jump away. However, Len appears near Erza with sand around his body.

"What…?" questioned Erza.

Erza turns her attention to the destroyed area realizing the Len below is a fake.

"You should know to never turn her back on an enemy," said Len as he strikes Erza again with his sand sword.

However, his sword does less damage as Erza raises her spear towards Len.

"Lightning Beam!" shouted Erza.

Len jumps to the right avoiding the attack and then slams his hands onto the ground.

"Sand Volcano!" shouted Len.

The area around Erza begins to move causing the woman to lose balance for the moment. Unfortunately, for Erza, this moment does not last long as the sand erupts from the ground and then encases Erza. The scarlet-haired woman attempts to break free from the sand, but Len does not allow her the chance to move.

"Sand Blaster!" shouted Len.

Len unleashes a wave of lightning that strikes Erza in the chest. Erza shouts in pain as she finally manages to break through the sand and rolls away from the sand blast. Erza lands on her knees while covering her chest. Unfortunately, the force of the impact broke through Erza's armor. While Erza tries to stand, she reveals the missing piece of her chest armor.

"You seem to be in pain," said Len as he walks towards Erza.

Len raises his hands towards the sky causing a large amount of sand to appear around him and Erza. Erza tightens her hold on her spear as she turns her attention back to Len. She knows she has to finish him off before he does something. Erza charges at Len, who moves his hands downward. The sand comes crashing down blocking Erza's view of Len. She stops her advance as she waits for any signs of her opponent. Suddenly, a spear made of sand flies by Erza, who barely manages to dodge the attack. However, the movement causes Erza pain due to her earlier injuries. Unfortunately, this pain causes Erza to make a mistake making her nearly trip. This movement is all Len needed to capitalize on the scarlet-haired woman.

Len slashes Erza on her back breaking her armor. He appears again and strikes her chest again causing her a major wound. Len appears again with two sand swords and strikes Erza on her left arm and back. Erza attempts to block Len, but the sand covers her vision stopping Erza from counterattacking. Furthermore, her magic is running low meaning she will not have the chance to use another armor type. Suddenly, Len clotheslines Erza to the ground as he jumps back shortly after. He raises his hand towards the sky causing the sand to follow his movements. The sand begins to concentrate at one point, but still wide enough to hit at least three people. Erza opens her eyes and notices the concentrated sand above her. She tries to move, but she finds her body unresponsive. She breathes in heavily and begins to gather her remaining magic.

'_If I can change into one of the other armors,'_ thought Erza.

"Sand Smasher!" shouted Len as he lowers his hands again.

The entire body of sand rushes down on Erza, who closes her eyes at the last moment. The pressure of the attack causes the ground to crack open as a crater begins to form at the point of impact. Len smirks as he clears the area. He notices the crater with sand filled inside. Nobody has survived that attack before. He turns around and begins to walk away. Right now, he needs to make sure nobody else disturbs his master.

*SC*

The only sounds remaining in the area are the sounds of battle and people screaming. Shadow Monsters ravage the city. However, at a certain area of Oshibana Town, there is dead silence. For the past few minutes, it has been quiet after the event of a large explosion between fire and lightning. However, such quietness does not last. A single person makes his way out of the rubble. He coughs due to the large amount of dust in the air. He looks around wondering if any other signs of life exist. So far, it has been quiet. Only the sounds of faraway battles of screams occur to this man's ears. He rubs the dirt off his blonde hair as he removes the remaining rubble around him. He walks out into the open searching for any signs of his opponent, but so far, there is none. He hopes to have a victory against his enemy, so he can help Erza and Mirajane. However, before he heads anywhere, he needs to make sure his enemy is dead.

Laxus moves forward keeping a close eye to his surroundings. The last thing he needs is for the enemy to ambush him. Just as Laxus takes another step, he stops all movements. He looks around searching for the source of a recent noise. What was that noise? Was it a person? If so, is it friendly or enemy? If not, is it just rubble breaking apart? Before Laxus can do anything, he needs to make sure what he is dealing with. Suddenly, Laxus hears a groan. This groan is definitely male. Perhaps it is Blake. If it is Blake, Laxus needs to take advantage now before the red-haired man notices him. However, if Laxus moves too quickly, he might alert the man.

Laxus turns the corner of the street as he notices a familiar set of red hair. Blake moves aside a large pile of rubble as he stands up. The redhead rubs his shoulders while taking off loose dirt. Laxus takes this chance to catch Blake off guard. The blonde mage charges forward with lightning forming around his hands.

"Thunder Bullets!" shouted Laxus.

Numerous lightning attacks approach Blake, who notices the attacks. Blake manages to roll out of the way, but the attacks explosion causing Blake to slam into the ground. Blake jumps up, but the moment he does, a hand filled with lightning strikes him in the face.

"Lightning Punch!" shouted Laxus.

Laxus turns his body in lightning as he appears above Blake. Once again, Laxus forms lightning in his hands as he prepares for another attack. However, Blake opens his eyes and then he slams his hands onto the ground.

"Flame Pillar!" shouted Blake.

Blake unleashes a wave of fire, which consumes him and erupts from the ground. Unfortunately, Laxus does not have the chance to move as the attack hits him. Blake uses this chance to strike Laxus again. He covers his hands with fire as he rushes towards Laxus, who lands on the ground with fire surrounding him. Blake strikes Laxus in the stomach and then unleashes a barrage of fire attacks. The entire area begins shaking due to Blake raw strength. Laxus is unable to move as the fire envelops him causing multiple burn marks.

"Fire Barrage!" shouted Blake as he jumps away from Laxus and unleashes another wave of fireballs.

Laxus turns into lightning allowing him to dodge the fireballs with ease. However, the moment he rematerializes, a wall of ire bursts around him. Suddenly, Blake appears to Laxus' left side and unleashes a powerful fire covered punch towards Laxus' face. Laxus slides across the ground as Blake follows Laxus closely.

"Double Flamethrowers!" yelled Blake.

Blake unleashes two streams of fire pillars from his hands towards Laxus. Laxus jumps to the right avoiding the pillar of flames, but Blake moves his arms causing the fire to follow Laxus. The blonde mage continues to move around trying to avoid the attacks.

Laxus tries to dodge the attacks, but he soon feels the heat come closer to him. Suddenly, the fire stops causing Laxus to turn his attention to Blake. Blake breathes heavily as he stares at Laxus.

'_Perhaps, he wasted too much magic on his earlier attack,'_ thought Laxus.

Laxus charges forward with lightning surrounding his hands. Blake notices Laxus approaching him and prepares to defend himself. A few seconds later, Laxus slams his fist into Blake's stomach sending a wave of electricity through Blake's body. Laxus upper cuts Blake's jaw and follows the attack with a lightning infused kick. The force of the attack sends Blake straight into a building. Laxus rushes forward in an attempt to take advantage. However, a wall of fire interrupts his chance. Blake charges out of the fire and punch Laxus across the face sending the man away from him. The Fairy Tail mage regains his composure as he stares at Blake. A moment ago, he was losing his magic. Now, he seems to have regained a decent amount of it.

"You seem surprised," said Blake. "Let's just say that it is a special ability to regain Eternano at a faster rate."

Blake charges at Laxus and unleashes a wave of fire from his hands forcing Laxus to dodge the attack. The blonde mage counter attacks with a wave of lightning. However, he also misses allowing Blake to counter with a ball of fire. Back and forth, Laxus and Blake unleash waves of lightning and fire. The two mages clash as lightning and fire erupts from their bodies. Laxus launches a powerful punch to Blake's stomach sending the man to his knees. However, Blake unleashes a wave of fire burning Laxus. Laxus slams his elbow into Blake's head stopping the flames for the moment. The lightning dragon slayer grabs Blake by the arms and begins to swing him around. He releases the redhead man causing Blake to slam into a wall. Suddenly, fire erupts from the building as flames shoot towards Laxus. The blonde mage dodges the attack as he turns his attention to Blake. Blake remains standing while smirking.

"You stand no chance against me!" shouted Blake. "You will never defeat me!"

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" shouted Laxus.

Laxus sends a halberd made of lightning towards Blake. The powerful lightning attack explodes the moment it makes contact. However, Laxus does not feel like he has won. Suddenly, he hears a noise behind him causing Laxus to turn around. Laxus' eyes widen the moment he notices Blake behind him.

"Fire Shot!" shouted Blake launching a fireball at point blank range.

The attack hits Laxus sending him across the street, but before he hits anything, Blake appears and kicks Laxus in the stomach.

'_I'm nearly out of magic,'_ thought Laxus. _'I might only have enough for one attack.'_

Blake gathers more fire in his right palm and then points it towards Laxus.

"Enjoy your afterlife!" laughed Blake as the ball of fire increases. "Fire Shot Maximum!"

Blake fires a massive ball of fire that disintegrates anything within its path. Laxus narrows his eyes as the fireball nears him. He closes his eyes while placing his hands on the ground. Soon, the fireball reaches him and then sets off in a massive explosion destroying five nearby buildings.

"This was a grand fight, now to go searching for another!" exclaimed Blake in excitement.

*SC*

As the shadow monsters continue their rampage on Oshibana Town, two figures travel through the city's town hall. They travel through numerous records of Oshibana Town's past hoping to find any sign of information regarding their mission. Perhaps a clue exists that will help their situation.

"Have you found anything Alvena?" asked Marek as he throws another book.

"No Marek-sama," said Alvena. "For some reason there is nothing in this blasting town. At least the shadow monsters could have found something, but they have not."

Marek searches another book and reads a few chapters regarding rare gemstones. Suddenly, something catches his eye. He looks more into the few paragraphs and notices it describing a simple red crystal that glows occasionally. Marek decides to check the year of the book and realizes it is very old.

'_This information might be it,'_ thought Marek. _'He told me the crystal was lost a long time ago.'_

Marek returns to the page regarding the information of the crystal and reads its previous known location.

'_Magnolia Town,' _thought Marek.

Marek turns his attention to Alvena as she continues searching.

"Alvena, we're going," said Marek. "Contact the others."

"Yes, Marek-sama," replied Alvena.

*SC*

Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla return to Fairy Tail. Their journey back was not a pleasant due to their heavy hearts. They have no idea what happened to Natsu and Lucy, but the best they can do is hope for their survival. The team stops at the front door of the guild. Gray grabs the doors and opens it slowly. Once he does, Gray and the rest of the team enters the guild immediately recognizing the noisy guild. Elfman and Lisanna turn their attention to the guild door realizing Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. They notice Natsu and Lucy is gone, but they do not ponder on it.

"Gray welcome back!" shouted Elfman.

The rest of the guild hears Elfman's voice causing them to turn towards him and then follow his gaze.

"Gray-sama!" exclaimed Juvia as she approaches Gray. "Juvia is glad you are back. How was your mission?"

Gray does not respond causing Juvia to worry about it.

"Is everything all right?" asked Juvia.

The rest of the guild notice Gray's solemn mood. Levy approaches Wendy hoping to get an answer out of her.

"Where's Lu-chan and Natsu?" asked Levy.

"W-Well," started Wendy. "We lost them in the battle."

The entire guild remains silent at the news. Shock runs through all of them, they are unable to believe the news, but Wendy's crying face confirms it.

"What happened?" asked Makarov, who approaches Gray.

Gray sighs as he begins to explain the mission. He tells Makarov about the dragons similar to the monsters from the previous conflict. The entire guild remains silent during the conversation, but inside worry runs through them. Not only are Natsu and Lucy missing, but also those creatures are appearing in the form of dragons.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Macao. "Now those creatures are appearing like dragons. What are we supposed to do?"

Makarov sighs as he rubs his head. The situation is really getting out of hand. He looks at his children as prepares to tell them his plan. However, Jet comes running down the guild interrupting Makarov's sentence.

"Master, our communication lacrima," said Jet.

"What's wrong?" asked Makarov.

"Oshibana Town is under attack," said Jet. "Erza, Mirajane, and Laxus have been in battle, but I haven't received any information about the outcome of the battles."

Makarov knows the situation just got worse. His guild members cannot take simple missions without crossing the monsters.

"I know Natsu and Lucy are alive," said Makarov. "For now, all we can do is concentrate on Oshibana Town."

"Master, let me go back and search for Natsu. I know I shouldn't have left, but there was no way we could fight in our condition," said Gray.

"For now rest," said Makarov. "I will organize a group to go to Oshibana Town and a group to go look for Natsu and Lucy."

*SC*

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu unleashing a stream of fire at Midas.

Midas dodges the attack with ease as he continues to stare at Natsu. The level of power is low. Perhaps he is wrong about the pink-haired man.

"Is this all of your strength?" asked Midas.

Natsu grunts in annoyance as he charges at Midas. He swings his fists at Midas, but the blue-haired man continuously dodges the attacks. Natsu covers his hands with fire as he tries to hit Midas.

"Fire Dragon's Wings Attack!" shouted Natsu.

Natsu unleashes two waves of fire from his arms. Midas dodges the attacks and then appears behind the fire dragon slayer.

"What…?" asked a surprised Natsu.

With a single punch, Midas sends Natsu soaring through three trees causing each tree to fall over and crash onto the ground. Lucy screams out Natsu's name with worry in her face and voice. Immediately, she grabs onto her keys and summons her celestial spirits.

"Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" shouted Lucy.

Virgo appears and stands before Lucy. The maid turns to Lucy for the moment.

"It is time for my punishment?" asked Virgo.

"No," replied Lucy. "Just help fight the blue-haired man."

Virgo charges at Midas and swings her leg. Her leg slams into Midas, but the kick hits the palm of his hands.

"So, this is a celestial spirit," said Midas. "It is not often I come across one."

Virgo tries to break free from Midas' grip, but the blue-haired man does not allow the celestial spirit to escape. Suddenly, Natsu appears behind Midas and lands a powerful fire attack.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu.

Natsu's attack connects with Midas' back forcing the blue-haired to release the maid while the fire dragon slayer grabs onto Midas' left arm and begins to swing the man. The fire mage slams Midas into the ground and then jumps back as he slams his hands together.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" yelled Natsu.

The fire attack hits Midas causing a massive explosion. Natsu moves back waiting for the flames to stop, but he does not need to wait long as Midas appears from the fire while his clothes remain untouched.

"What the…," started Natsu, but Midas appears in front of him and slams his elbow into the face of the dragon slayer.

Midas jumps away as Lucy runs towards Natsu. Blood drips from Natsu's nose, but he simply wipes it away. Natsu stands up with Lucy helping him.

"Is this it?" asked Midas as he yawns. "Fine, I will finish this quickly."

Midas' right hand reaches to his back. He grabs the hilt of the giant sword and then in one swift movement, he draws out the sword. The hilt of the sword is blue while the blade is silver. Natsu and Lucy stand together as they prepare to fight against this man.

*SC*

Laxus groans as he exits a building. He managed to survive Blake's attack by using the last of his magic to transform into lightning and move out of the way. Laxus coughs as he tries to stand. His upper body no longer has his clothes, but he does have multiple wounds. The blonde mage manages to get into the open away from any burning buildings, but he does not get too far. His body fails him as he lands onto the ground while his vision begins to blur. This whole mission went to dust. He did not expect his opponents to be so strong. Suddenly, he hears footsteps approach him. Laxus turns his head towards the source of the footsteps to see the shoes of a woman.

"Laxus, the lightning dragon slayer of Fairy Tail," said a purple-haired woman. "You seem to be in a rough shape."

Laxus tries to see who the person is, but his blurring vision does not allow him.

"Who are you?" asked Laxus.

"My name is Ultear, if you haven't heard about me," said Ultear.

The time mage waits for a response, but she does not hear anything. She realizes Laxus is no longer conscious and sighs at the man.

"I guess I should get you somewhere safe," said Ultear.

*SC*

Mirajane crawls out of the rubble, no longer in her Satan Soul form. There are numerous burn marks on her body, but none of them are life threatening. She groans in pain as she tries to move, but she ends up falling back down to the ground. However, Mirajane is able to push her body over allowing her to see the sky above. She breathes heavily as she turns her head to see if anybody is in the area. However, it seems empty for the moment.

The white-haired mage tries to sit up, but she finds her body unresponsive. Mirajane sighs as she looks around her. Flames envelope the remaining buildings, numerous craters form on the streets, light poles are on the ground, and the smoke covers the landscape. How could the situation gone so badly? She is one of the S-Class mages of Fairy Tail and she failed to defeat her opponent. Mirajane hears footsteps causing her to turn her head towards the source. She looks up and notices a woman with pink hair and green eyes stare down at her.

"Hello, my name is…," started the pink-haired woman.

"Meredy," interrupted Mirajane.

"How?" questioned Meredy.

"Juvia told me about you on Tenrou Island," said Mirajane. "The only other person I can think of who has pink hair is Natsu. Juvia told me a bit about your description."

"I see," said Meredy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mirajane as her eyes begin to close.

"To get you to safety," replied Meredy.

"All right," said Mirajane as she loses consciousness.

*SC*

A crater filled with sand begins to move. A single finger pops out of the sand followed by the rest of the finger and then a hand. Soon, the head of the person shoots out of the sand. The scarlet-haired person begins to cough trying to catch in a deep breath. Erza Scarlet has survived the attack by Len. She requiped her Adamantine Armor at the last second. However, it drained the remainder of her magic. Erza tries to struggle out of the sand before she loses her armor. Luckily, she manages to take her entire body out of the sand just as she returns to her regular armor. The scarlet-haired mage rolls away from the crater of sand and stops near large chuck of debris. She breathes heavily as her vision begins to fade. Once again, she lost a fight against Marek's followers. Twice, her pride suffers another defeat. Suddenly, somebody hovers over her. She narrows her eyes trying to stay awake and see who the person is.

"Erza, are you okay?" asked a familiar voice.

Immediately, Erza recognizes the voice causing her to tear up.

"J-Jellal," said Erza.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but you did well," said Jellal. "Rest and I'll take you somewhere safe."

*SC*

Natsu tries to land a hit on Midas, but the blue-haired man simply ducks causing Natsu to fly over him. The fire dragon slayer slams into the ground causing him pain on his face.

"I thought my shoe was untied," said Midas. "Oh well."

Midas turns his attention to Natsu with a lazy expression. He tightens the grip on his sword and charges at Natsu. Natsu stands up only for Midas to kick him down. The blue-haired man raises his sword and begins to swing it down only for a person to kick him. Virgo dives into the ground while Lucy runs to Natsu and tries to help him.

"Natsu, are you okay?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah," said Natsu as he wipes blood from his lips.

Midas slams his giant sword into the ground causing the ground to crack open revealing Virgo. Instantly, Midas appears behind the celestial spirit and slashes her across the back.

"Forgive me, Lucy-sama," said Virgo as she returns to her world.

"Open the Gate of the Lion! Loke!" shouted Lucy.

Loke opens in a flash as he keeps his eyes on Midas.

"Never a chance to rest," said Loke.

"Regulus Impact!" shouted Loke unleashing a powerful light in the form of a lion's head.

Midas dodges the attack while keeping his lazy expression.

"Perhaps I am wrong," said Midas staring at Loke and Natsu.

"What are you talking about?" inquired Natsu as he runs towards Midas. "With a flame on the right hand and a flame on the left hand. When you combine the flames together. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

Natsu slams his hands together and sends a powerful flame towards Midas. The moment it hits Midas, it causes a massive explosion.

"Regulus Blast!" shouted Loke shooting a powerful blast of light.

Loke's attack also makes contact with Midas causing a secondary explosion. Lucy watches the battle hoping the two attacks were enough to finish the fight. However, her hopes come crashing down when Midas appears unharmed by the two attacks.

"That can't be," said Loke in a surprised tone.

Natsu begins to growl. It seems like he will have to take this fight to another level if he wants to win. Suddenly, Midas appears and strikes Loke down. The celestial spirit shouts in pain, but he manages to stay in the fight.

"Perhaps, you are not who I am looking for," said Midas.

Suddenly, a whip wraps around Midas' left arm.

"Leave them alone!" exclaimed Lucy as she tries to pull on Midas.

"You must be joking," said Midas.

Midas swings his left arm forward sending Lucy with it. The blue-haired man turns around grabs Lucy's neck and begins to choke her.

"Listen, I don't want to fight you," said Midas. "Calm down and I'll let you go."

Suddenly, Natsu appears and slams Midas with his fist. This attack causes Midas to release Lucy as Natsu manages to catch her.

"Are you okay Luce?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah," replied Lucy.

Fire erupts from Natsu's body as he charges at Midas. Loke stands back up and aids Natsu.

"Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini and Mini!" shouted Lucy.

Gemini appears in a flash of light as they turn their attention towards Lucy. Lucy whispers something to Gemini causing them to dance around her. Meanwhile, Natsu and Loke attack Midas head on. The blue-haired man dodges the attacks and then slashes Natsu across the chest causing the fire dragon slayer to grunt in pain. Midas pushes Natsu to the ground while raising his hand towards Loke.

"Shark Blaster!" shouted Midas.

A bright light forms in the hands of Midas, which takes the shape of a shark's head. Shortly after, Midas shoots the blast and hits Loke directly. The ball of energy explodes causing major damage to Loke. Then, Midas turns his attention to Natsu and slams his foot into the chest of Natsu. Midas raises his giant sword and aims it at Natsu's throat.

"Survey the Heaven. Open the Heaven. All the stars, far and wide. Show me thy appearance. With such shine. O Tetrabiblos. I am the ruler of the stars. Aspect became complete. Open thy malevolent gate," chanted Lucy.

Gemini transforms into Lucy and aids the celestial mage in the battle. They gather necessary amount of magic while several orbs appear around the area causing Midas to turns his attention towards Lucy.

'_That attack,'_ thought Midas. _'Perhaps I have the wrong person.'_

Suddenly, Loke appears in torn clothes as he knees Midas in the chin causing the blue-haired man to take a few steps back. Instantly, Loke grabs Natsu and jumps out of the line of fire.

"O 88 Stars of the heaven…Shine! Urano Metria!" shouted Lucy and Gemini.

Midas shakes his head while turning his attention back to Lucy and Gemini. The moment he does, Lucy and Gemini fire their attack towards Midas. The blue-haired man narrows his eyes as he places his giant sword in front of him. He holds the sword's hilt in his right hand while holding the tip of the sword with his left and. A few seconds later, Lucy's attack hits Midas directly causing a massive explosion to occur destroying the area and creating a large amount of dust. Natsu and Loke land near Lucy as she breathes heavily. Despite the help of Gemini, the attack still takes a large amount of magic to perform.

"Not bad," said a voice within the cloud of dust.

Natsu, Lucy, Loke, and Gemini's eyes widen as the voice speaks. Soon, the dust clears revealing a nearly unharmed Midas. Only the blue-haired man's right and left arm clothing has received damage. There are a few burnt marks, but overall, he is unharmed.

"What happened?" asked Lucy in surprise. "It hit him didn't it?"

Loke recovers from his shock. He did not expect the man to survive the powerful attack. Who is he? Midas lowers his blade towards the ground as he turns his attention to Lucy.

"I thought the attack was going to be stronger than that," said Midas. "However, it does show the amount of power you have, but it is not what I am looking for."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy, but Midas ignores her question.

Midas begins to walking towards Lucy causing Natsu and Loke to run to her aid.

"You said this is between me and you!" shouted Natsu.

"Yeah, you're right, but I need someone strong. Don't worry, I don't want to kill anyone. Just looking for some help," said Midas.

"Then I'll show you someone strong," said Natsu as he enters his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode.

Instantly, Natsu appears in front of Midas with fire and lightning covering his body.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist!" shouted Natsu unleashing a stronger punch filled with fire and lightning.

Natsu slams his right fist straight into the chest of Midas. The fire dragon slayer jumps back as he prepares to launch his next attack. Natsu places his hands in the front of his mouth.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" yelled Natsu.

Natsu's attack hits Midas directly, which results in a major explosion. The pink-haired mage jumps back as he exits his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. He lands on his left knee while holding onto his right knee. Lucy and Loke approach Natsu, but they stop in their tracks the moment they see a dark figure covered by the smoke of the attack. Natsu also notices the figure as his eyes widen.

"Is that it?" asked Midas as he walks forward. "All that light show and still not the power I am looking for."

Instantly, Midas appears in front of Natsu. He raises his giant sword and swings his downward. He slashes Natsu across the chest, causing a small scratch, but enough to draw blood. Loke charges forward to aid Natsu, but to his surprise, Midas grabs him by the neck and then slams him into the ground. The tremendous force causes the ground beneath Loke to crack. The celestial spirit tries to keep consciousness, but he fails to do so. Soon, Loke returns to the celestial world leaving Lucy the only person standing.

Midas appears behind Lucy with amazing speed. The celestial mage turns around only for Midas to slam his knee into her stomach. Then, Midas punches her in the stomach again causing Lucy to fall towards the ground in pain. Lucy coughs as she tries to stay conscious. Midas raises his giant sword again and swings it downward. Lucy closes her eyes waiting for the blow, but instead she feels something soft. Lucy opens her eyes and realizes Natsu is covering her.

"I appraise your courage," said Midas as his blade remains near Natsu's back.

Natsu manages to use the remaining of his strength to cover Lucy and is willing to take the hit for her.

"Natsu," said Lucy.

Midas decides to put his weapon away since he no longer sees a reason to fight. Suddenly, he turns around looking at the far distance.

"So, you are here," said Midas to himself as he turns back to Natsu and Lucy. "I am sorry for attacking you, but I am looking for a certain person. I sensed strong magic from both of you, but it is not what I am looking for. Listen, this is for the both of you."

Midas grabs a cloth and throws it towards Lucy and Natsu. He looks back on the injured mages and yawns again. It was such a boring fight. Midas takes running off before anybody else makes an appearance. Lucy pushes Natsu off her while ignoring her own pain. She notices multiple wounds on Natsu, as she remembers Natsu's actions causing tears in her eyes. Natsu was about to put his own body in danger to save her.

"Are you okay?" asked Natsu.

Lucy's tears continue to run down her cheeks. She places a hand on Natsu's cheek as she also reaches for the cloth. She opens the cloth with her hand revealing a large amount of bandages. She is not medic, but the least she can do is help Natsu.

"Yes I am," said Lucy. "Just wait a bit and I'll treat some of your wounds."

Fear runs through Lucy. This day could have been so much worse. Who was that man? As of now, she must take care of Natsu. Her heart beats heavily since she knew she could do only little for her friend.

"L-Lucy, I…," started Natsu, but he loses consciousness before finishing his sentence.

Natsu's unconsciousness causes Lucy to panic. She looks through the cloth taking out the necessary equipment for Natsu. She checks on Natsu and realizes that he is only unconscious. Suddenly, she hears footsteps causing her to turn around and face the person. She will protect Natsu with her life. However, she is relieved the moment she realizes who the person is.

"O-Orion," said Lucy.

"Don't worry," said the elder man. "I will take you both home. We are closer to Magnolia. Rest now, I'll keep both of you alive."

Lucy's vision begins to fade, but she decides to put her trust in Orion. It seems like she and Natsu used up too much magic to the point of exhaustion. Orion watches Lucy lose consciousness as he turns his attention to Natsu.

"Who was here? No matter I need to heal these two, but not here," said Orion. "The last thing I need to be caught off guard."

*SC*

**A/N: This chapter took me days to complete. So far, it is the longest chapter of the story and I have not even reached the halfway point of the story. Anyhow, I did enjoy writing this chapter. I tried adding as much as I could within the fighting scenes, but I am trying to save the best during the final battles. Regardless, thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Time of Healing

The Flaming Dragon Slayer

**A/N: The members of Fairy Tail return to their guild in complete defeat. The forces of Marek are far stronger than any of them thought. As they recover from their battles, can the mysterious Orion provide the edge the guild needs in order to beat Marek or has the monsters of darkness already won?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 14: A Time of Healing

"Whew, we've made it," said Orion as he enters Magnolia Town.

Orion turns behind him as he pulls as small wagon with Natsu and Lucy in the wagon. Neither mage has woken up during the journey to Magnolia Town. Orion managed to heal their wounds enough to keep them alive, but he will not risk an enemy attacking him during the healing process.

Soon, Orion hears a groan causing him to turn around. He notices Lucy opening her eyes as she places her hands on her forehead. Shortly after, Lucy opens her eyes and notices Orion staring at her. She jumps as a result, but this movement causes pain to shoot through her body.

"Lucy, calm down," said Orion. "Don't move your body too much."

"O-Okay," replied Lucy as her heart rate slows down.

Lucy turns around looking at her surroundings. Immediately, she realizes she is at Magnolia Town and releases a sigh of relief. Then, she wonders how she got here as she recalls her last memory. However, one look at Orion tells her that he took her here. A few seconds later, Lucy recalls Natsu's injuries and turns her head to look for him. She notices him to her left and sighs when she sees his chest moving up and down. During the battle, she had thought she lost him, especially when he nearly took the blade for her. The celestial mage touches Natsu's face as he groans from her touch. Soon, Natsu's eyes open causing Lucy to smile.

"You're awake," said Lucy.

"Aye," replied Natsu.

Natsu lies his head back down and hits his head on something hard. Immediately, he launches his head up and realizes he is on a wagon. One word runs through his head, transportation. Soon, the pink-haired mage begins to have a sick feeling in his stomach as he begins to move off the wagon.

"It is best you stay on there," suggested Orion. "I only healed your wounds to a certain extent. Too much movement and it will cause serious damage."

"But…," started Natsu only for Orion to stare him down. "Fine."

Soon, Orion begins using his magic to pull the wagon causing Natsu to slam back down onto the wagon with a green face and puffy cheeks. Lucy giggles a bit, but she stops the moment she feels pain in her abdomen.

*SC*

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, Gray prepares to head on his rescue mission. Alongside him are Wendy and Carla as they grab last minutes equipment. Soon, Gajeel and Pantherlily approach the two with their own set of equipment.

"I'm ready when you guys are," said Gajeel.

Gray nods his head as he looks at the rest of the guild. The situation has gotten so bad. There has not been any news on the attack on Oshibana Town expect that Laxus, Erza, and Mirajane have confronted the enemy. That was nearly a day ago. Furthermore, Natsu and Lucy are still missing, which does not bold well for the guild. This whole situation with the monsters has pushed the guild to its limit. However, nobody is ready to give up and Gray will make sure to bring some good news back.

"All right, let's go," said Gray as he and the rest of the team head towards the guild doors.

Before the team has the chance to reach the doors, it opens up revealing a man with white-gray hair and a large wagon behind him. What catch the team's attention are the two figures on the wagon. Immediately, Levy runs towards Lucy, who smiles at the blue-haired woman.

"Lu-chan!" shouted Levy with tears in her eyes.

The moment the wagon stops moving, Natsu almost recover instantly. He sits up as the rest of the guild surrounds the two mages.

"I knew they'll come back!" shouted Macao.

"As if," said Wakaba. "You were already planning their funerals."

"I never said that!" shouted Macao.

"Drinks all around!" shouted Cana.

"Not yet," said Freed. "We still have three more missing members."

This catches the attention of Natsu and Lucy. Lucy asks why there are three missing members. Levy answers Lucy's question by telling her the situation at Oshibana Town and the lack of communication with Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane.

Immediately, Natsu wants to head towards Oshibana Town, but Makarov forbids him to do anything until he recovers from his injuries. Natsu collapses to the ground, surprising everyone, as he groans in pain. Wendy rushes to his side and realizes the wounds on his body. Lucy turns around to ask Orion to help Wendy, but she realizes the man is gone.

'_Where did he go?'_ pondered Lucy.

Elfman picks up Natsu and takes the fire dragon slayer to the infirmary as Wendy prepares to heal Natsu.

*SC*

A few days later, Wendy sits down next to Natsu in the infirmary room. Natsu opens his eyes and turns towards Wendy.

"Can I leave now?" asked Natsu.

"Sorry, but for some reason your wounds are hard to close," replied Wendy. "You need to stay here."

Lucy, who is in the next bed, listens to Wendy and Natsu's conversation. She too has been bedridden in the infirmary. However, her injuries are nowhere near Natsu's wounds. Unfortunately, Wendy and Porlyusica are only able to heal Natsu and Lucy at a slow pace.

"What kind of magic did that man hit you two with?" asked Porlyusica as the pink-haired woman walks into the room.

"I'm not sure," replied Lucy. "He mostly used brute force, but his attacks did feel weird. It was as if the blade itself was covered in some type of magic."

Porlyusica stays at the corner of the room as she thinks about the situation. Lucy sweats drops at Porlyusica's attempt to stay a distance from her and Natsu. She really hates humans.

"Well, Lucy you should be able to leave some time tomorrow. As for Natsu, he is here for another three days, at least," said Porlyusica.

Soon, Jet runs into the room surprising Lucy and Wendy. All four people stare at Jet waiting for the reason of his run.

"Porlyusica, we need you!" exclaimed Jet.

"What's wrong?" asked the pink-haired woman.

"Laxus, Erza, and Mirajane have returned somehow, but the injuries on their bodies are horrible!" exclaimed Jet.

Porlyusica nods her head as she heads towards the entrance of the guild. Meanwhile, Lucy clenches her hands at the news of three S-Class mages returning in bad shape. This raises the question of how they got here in such a condition. However, she will have to see their injuries to know if they came back on their own power. Soon, the door to the infirmary opens again, as numerous guild members rush inside the room with Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane alongside them. Unfortunately, none of the three mages is able to walk as their fellow guild mates carry them into the infirmary room.

Natsu clenches his hands and teeth. He can smell the blood on his fellow friends. He seriously wants to run out the guild and hunt down the people responsible for his friend's injuries. A few hours later, Porlyusica and Wendy are able to stabilize Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane. Makarov walks into the room watching the bodies of three of his children. At this point, Lucy asks if he knows how her guild mates reached the guild in their condition. Makarov states Gajeel located the three mages in the front of the guild along with a message. The message had the symbol of Crime Sorciere and stated that they brought Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane back to Magnolia Town.

The next day, the three mages wake up from their slumber as Wendy arrives to heal their injuries further. Soon, many guild members including Makarov enter the room asking questions about the situation back at Oshibana Town. Around thirty minutes later, Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane explain the events at Oshibana Town, which causes Makarov further concern. After the three mages explain the situation, Makarov turns his attention to Natsu and Lucy. He has not had the chance to ask any of the two about their disappearance, but he needs to know if anything major occurred. After Makarov asks Lucy about her and Natsu's disappearance, the celestial mage begins to tell the present guild members about her and Natsu's encounter with Midas and the aid of Orion. The room remains quite about the new enemy. Who is this Midas and what purpose does he have? What is he looking for?

Makarov sits on a nearby chair with his right hand on his chin. Two enemies, but which one should he deal with first. This answer is simple in his mind. Marek's followers have proven a threat to the country. Soon, the magic council will make their move against Marek. It is only a matter of time before Marek goes too far, if he has not already.

"Master, what are going to do?" asked Macao.

Makarov turns his attention to the guild members, who are looking at him. He sighs a bit before giving them an answer.

"Well," started Makarov. "Right now, our threat is Marek. This Midas person might simply be a person who Natsu and Lucy happen to come across. Marek and his followers already made an attack on towns. Our concentration should be Marek."

Wakaba walks into the room approaching Makarov immediately.

"Master, you have a message from the magic council," said Wakaba.

Makarov sighs again before standing up and walking towards the door. He turns around to his children gazing about the injured.

"For now everyone should rest," said Makarov. "Then we plan our next move."

After Makarov closes the door, many of the guild members begin to leave the infirmary except for Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, Lily, Porlyusica, and the injured.

"Porlyusica-sama," said Wendy. "What should I do now?"

"Continue healing those two," said Porlyusica pointing towards Natsu and Lucy. "And I'll handle our newcomers. The faster we get this done, the sooner I can leave back home and away from all these humans."

Two hours later, Porlyusica checks on Lucy and deems her well enough to go home. Lucy sighs in relief, but she notices Natsu's sad expression. She approaches him and decides to ask him about his recent mood.

"Why are you looking like that?" asked Lucy.

"What do you mean?" inquired Natsu.

"The moment Porlyusica-sama said I could go home, you got this sad look in your eyes," said Lucy.

"I don't want you to go," whined Natsu. "I want to sleep with you."

Immediately, Lucy becomes red in the face after Natsu's words. Numerous dirty thoughts run through her mind as she shakes her head side to side to eliminate those thoughts. She breathes a bit shakily trying to tell herself that he asked in an innocent way.

Suddenly, Lucy hears snickering from behind her. She turns around and notices Mirajane lying on her bed with a smirk on her face, but with some sort of dreamy expression as well. If Lucy looks close enough, she could swear she sees Mirajane's ears constantly moving. Lucy turns her attention to Erza whose face is red and her hands clenched. Lastly, Lucy turns her attention to Laxus, who happens to be staring straight at her with a smirk on his face. Lucy groans as her embarrassment continues to rise. This is all she needed, one mage making inappropriate comments and three others listening in the conversation.

"Wendy," said Porlyusica. "Give your blonde friend some protection."

Lucy falls to her knees as she remembers the other two occupants of the room. Could this day go any worse for her?

"They liiikkkeee each other," said Happy with his paws covering his mouth as he laughs.

"What did I say wrong?" asked Natsu in confusion.

Of course, it could get worse for Lucy. There are too many people in this room for the celestial mage. She really has to get out of the guild for a few days.

Lucy begins walking towards the door, as Lisanna walks into the room with a smile on her face.

"Is there something you need?" asked Porlyusica.

"I want to help heal Natsu," said Lisanna.

Lisanna's sentence causes Lucy to stop in her tracks. She turns her head towards Lisanna with a pang in her heart. Why does she feel like this? It feels like Lisanna is stepping into restricted territory.

"On second thought," said Lucy. "I'll stay here to help heal Natsu as well."

"Whatever, just don't get in my way," said Porlyusica.

Meanwhile, three other mages in the room watch as Lucy and Lisanna begin to help Wendy take care of Natsu. Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane stare at the situation in front of them before a single thought runs through their minds.

'_What about us?'_ thought the three injured mages.

*SC*

A single man walks through the deep forest of Fiore. He does not seem to have a destination, yet he has a goal. The man stops in the middle of the forest as if he is waiting for something. The man yawns as he runs his fingers through his blue hair. The giant sword on his back reflects the sunlight as the man turns to the right. He continues to walk as he hears noises in the forest. Once he exits the shadows of the trees, Midas looks towards the sky watching as the clouds pass by while enjoying the breeze. Sure, wind is not his favorite element, but when it is calm, it brings him some relaxation. Soon, the sky starts to become a bit darker indicating that the sun is setting.

"I guess I should get going," said Midas. "I must find the person who is the strongest before it is too late."

Suddenly, loud footsteps occur creating a sound that rings throughout the area. Midas turns around and as a large dark figure walks through the forest. In fact, a few more dark figures nearly three-fourth the size of the trees. Yellow eyes emit from the three large figures while numerous smaller figures appear with blue and red eyes. These new hidden figure are the size of humans as their eyes emit from the shadowy areas of the forest.

"Well, this is unexpected," said Midas.

*SC*

Night arrives for Magnolia Town, as the members of Fairy Tail either head home or continue their temporary stay at the guild's small infirmary. Natsu sighs as boredom continues to ravish through him due to sitting in the same spot for days. He looks around noticing Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane asleep in their beds. Then, he turns his attention to Wendy, who fell asleep due to exhaustion with Carla and Happy sleeping next to the young dragon slayer. A moment later, Natsu turns his attention to Lucy and Lisanna. The two women sleep beside his bed with their heads on the mattress. However, Lucy also happens to have her hands on his right hand while Lisanna is closer to his feet.

The fire dragon slayer smiles as he decides to head to bed. However, before he manages to lie down, he hears a noise outside of the door to the infirmary. He turns towards the door waiting for anything to happen. A few seconds later, the door opens revealing a mysterious figure on the other side. Natsu prepares to fight against the mysterious man as his hands emit fire. However, the man steps out of the shadow revealing who he is.

"Orion," said Natsu.

"Calm down Natsu," said Orion. "There is no need for you to use your flames."

Natsu stops his flames as Orion approaches the left side of his bed. Orion grabs a nearby chair and puts it next to Natsu's bed. He sits down as looks at Natsu with a serious expression.

"There are times when you need to make a decision," said Orin catching Natsu's attention. "Sometimes this type of decision is not easy. A dark evil is coming and it will come to destroy. Unfortunately, there is a chance that you might have to make the ultimate sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" inquired Natsu.

"Answer me this," said Orion. "This guild, your friends, and all the people you care about. Can you let them go?"

Natsu's face turns serious as he looks around to the infirmary. His gaze falls upon Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Lisanna, and then Lucy. Soon, his gaze turns towards Orion.

"You might never see them again," said Orion. "Is this a risk you are willing to take?"

"Will I be able to protect them?" asked Natsu.

Orion smiles a bit as he listens to Natsu's question. It seems like this is another person, who is willing to sacrifice himself for the people he considers friends and family.

"However, you don't have the power necessary to win a fight against your current enemies," said Orion. "But I can offer it. I have studied the rules of magic before coming here."

"Eh?" inquired Natsu.

"Oh, ignore that last comment," said Orion.

Natsu shrugs as Orion sighs in relief.

"I need your help because you have a special power inside of you," said Orion. "It is a power not seen in over a thousand years."

"Power?" inquired Natsu as he tilts his head.

"I want to make you an offer," said Orion. "I want to help you become stronger. In return, I will need your help in a future war. You see, Marek is only the tip of the iceberg. There are far stronger enemies out there that use the shadow monsters. I need your help. Yes, you will have to leave your friends, but at least you can protect them even if it is far away."

Natsu thinks about it for a moment. Sure, he wants to see his friends, but he will not put them in harm even if they can take care of themselves. However, twice has Erza returned beaten. If even Erza cannot handle the situation, then how would the rest of the guild?

"Okay, I'll help you," said Natsu.

The moment the words left his mouth, Natsu began to feel like he will not see anybody for a while. In fact, the moment he turns his gaze towards Lucy, he feels sadness run through his heart, but he pushes it to the side as he returns his attention to Orion.

"Once you are fully recovered, meet me near your home," said Orion. "I will start your training there."

Natsu nods his head as he heads to sleep. Meanwhile, Orion stands up and exits the room before anybody else wakes up. However, unknown to Natsu and Orion, Erza opens her eyes a bit, as she turns towards the now sleeping Natsu.

'_What have you gotten yourself into?'_ thought Erza.

*SC*

**A/N: It took me a bit longer to complete this chapter due to personal situations, but I have to thank myself for being ahead of schedule. I am so far ahead at this point, I could go without writing for two months and I can still release one chapter per week. However, I will not do that and I will continue writing at my current pace. Anyhow, I want to thank everyone for reading and to please review.**


End file.
